The Legend of Ren: The Legacy Continues
by madysonyiengst
Summary: Ren has kept balance for the past sixteen years. Can she stop the war the Earth Republic is bringing to her? Can she prevent the triads from joining forces and the riots starting everywhere?she will be betrayed, but by who? Who will help her? Can Ren continue her legacy as the Avatar, or will she fail?Sequel to the Legend of Ren: The Era starts Now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

Book three Destiny Chapter One: Ren and Sky

A now sixteen year old Ren stood in the courtyard and looked over the Yue Bay at the city. She had finally received her statue, and it stood in front of City Hall. It was very impressive in her opinion. It was her with a large rock in each hand. She now felt like one of the greats with that statue. She soon felt Hope lick her face. She laughed and ran her hand over her fur. She pulled a handful of dirt out of Hope's fur and shook her head. Ren pulled Hope into the middle of the courtyard and made her lay down. Ren started to walk away to get a bucket as Sky walked up the stairs of the temple. Ren returned with a bucket of soapy water and began to scrub Hope's shell. Sky walked over with a confused look until he saw Ren pull dirt off of Hope.

Sky picked up a brush and began to help Ren clean Hope. Hope smiled and thought about how she had earned her treat from Lee. Ren heard the radio which played a fast paced song and she started to move her head back and forth. Sky started to laugh at her and continued to clean Hope. Hope swung her tail, knocking Sky to the ground. The Beifongs with the exception of Lin were hiding to watch their plan unfold. Asami, Iroh, Lee, Mako, and Iroh's children were all hiding as well to watch how Ren and Sky would act. Ren ran over to help Sky up, but Hope knocked her onto Sky. Ren started to look around to avoid looking at Sky. Everyone looked at the two and sighed. Roku walked out from his hiding spot and was still disappointed in the two.

"Will you two kiss already," Roku said

Ren and Sky both looked in the direction of Roku's voice. Ren saw everyone hiding and turned red. She tried to get up but felt Sky grab her arm. She looked at her arm, then Sky. She saw his typical smile and closed her eyes and not long after felt his hand on her face. Before Ren could say anything she felt Sky's lips on her. Ren like every other time had flashbacks of her great grandparents kissing and Iroh and Korra kissing. She pushed away and stood up, soon followed by Sky.

"Katara," Ren said.

"Aang," Sky said.

"Iroh," Ren said

"Korra," Sky said.

"I refuse to believe this. I'm only sixteen and this can't be happening," Ren said.

"Finally," Bolin said.

Ren and Sky looked at everyone as they left their hiding spots. Ren then looked at Sky very confused. She had no idea what was going on and by the look on Sky's face he didn't either. Everyone laughed at the two and their confusion. Ren wanted to know why everyone was hiding and laughing.

"Well, since you two are so confused I guess we should tell you what is going on. We all made a plan to get you two lovebirds together. Hope was part of our plan, if you didn't figure that out," Mako said.

Ren eyed Hope. "You little traitor. I can't believe that you chose them over me, maybe you should sleep in one of their rooms tonight," Ren said.

Hope looked at Ren with hurt in her eyes. Ren looked at Hope and smiled. Ren would never could Hope out of her room. She still occasionally tried to fit Hope on her bed. Ren ran her hand over Hope's back before she decided to headbutt her. Ren felt Hope start to purr and she smiled. Ren's smile soon faded when she heard her grandparents, Lin, and parents heading toward the courtyard. Lin had made it very clear that Ren wasn't allowed to date Sky. Kai also made it very clear to Sky that Ren was to young for him. Tenzin would object only because Ren was his granddaughter and Ren was the biggest grandpa's girl in the world. Ren looked at everyone with pleading eyes and hoped that no one said anything. Ren looked over at her Aunt Ikki and saw the smirk on her face and wanted to cry.

"Ren and Sky are dating," Ikki said.

"Their what?!" Kai, Lin, and Tenzin yelled.

"Spirits Ikki, you couldn't let Ren or Sky say something?" Rohan said.

"On the count of three run like your life depends on it," Ren said.

Ren punched the ground with both her fist and sent a wave throughout the earth. She grabbed Sky's hand and pulled him down the temple stairs. Everyone watched as the two ran off. Suyin smiled at the thought Ren and Sky were having fun for once. Jinora smiled and thought about how her father protested her relationship with Kai. Kuvira smiled and thought of all the times she had to sneak around to see Baatar for a long time. Lee was just happy that Ren was happy. Tenzin looked at Lin and thought about what this opportunity meant for the press.

"This is a good thing I guess. I mean it could distract the press from everything that is going on at City Hall," Tenzin said.

Ren and Sky froze some water and sat down so they could propel themselves toward the city. When they finally arrived they started to slowly walk through the city. Ren started to notice people pointing and whispering at them as she looked around. She soon felt Sky usher her into a small shop. She started to look around and noticed that they were in a jewelry shop. She looked over at Sky who was talking to the owner of the shop and continued to look around. She looked up to see the owner gesture for her to come to the front of the shop. When she arrived at the front of the shop she saw two rings sitting on the counter. She looked at Sky who had a smile on his face before she ran her fingers over the two rings. She felt the metal and smiled as she noticed the detail in both rings. One ring had little square blocks with diamonds in each square, while the other ring had a woken pattern with black gemstones between the pattern. Ren touched the rings again before she hugged Sky.

"I ordered them a few weeks ago. I bought them as friendship rings, but I guess you can wear it as my girlfriend…I think you're my girlfriend. Anyway the one with the black gemstones is yours. It made me think of something an earthbender would wear when I was shown the design," Sky said.

"Yes I'm your girlfriend and it's perfect. You're right it does fit an earthbender," Ren said.

As Sky paid the owner Ren started to bend the ring in case she ever had to hide it. Sky smiled at her and shook his head while he thanked the owner again. When they walked out Ren began to pull at her sleeve. She really wanted to learn how to drive because Hope couldn't help her all the time. The only problem with that was only a handful of people could teach her. She could learn from Asami, Kuvira, Lin, Mako, or Sky but she knew that her Aunt Asami had been extremely busy since Ren turned fifteen. Ren started to pull Sky toward the Future Industries Warehouse as she was laughing. Ren was so busy laughing she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ended up running into President Kanan.

"Oh, President Kanan I'm sorry I didn't see you there. It is a pleasure to see you and you remember Chief Beifong's son Sky. I would assume that you being in Republic City means more meetings," Ren said.

"It is always a pleasure to see you Avatar Ren, please tell your family I say hello. Assistant Chief Beifong it is a pleasure to see you as well, please tell Chief Beifong I say hello. Unfortunately my presence here does mean more meetings. You and I both know that there are serious issues that need to be addressed immediately. You have been the peace during these meetings and I hope that you will be there," Kanan said.

"I will try my best. I'm really sorry for running into you," Ren said as she pulled Sky away.

When they finally arrived at the warehouse Ren explained to the employees that her Aunt Asami said she could have a satomobile if she wanted wanted one. Asami did tell her and Lee a few months ago if they wanted to learn how to drive to take someone who knew how to drive to Future Industries and pick out any satomobile they wanted. Everyone was shocked to find out Asami Sato was the Avatar's aunt. Ren then explained that Asami wasn't really her aunt she only called her that. One of the employees gave her a set of keys and pointed her in the direction of the satomobile. It took Ren awhile to get use to it but once she did she took off. Sky hung onto the satomobile like his life depended on it.

"Ren, there is a speed limit. Look out for that satomobile," Sky said. "We are going to get pulled over."

She swerved around the satomobile quickly and turned back onto her side of the road. As soon as Sky said something they heard sirens behind them. Ren turned around quickly before she turned her attention ahead. She looked at Sky and gestured to the steering wheel before she jumped up on the seats. Sky quickly grabbed the steering wheel before they could crash. The officer in the satomobile sent a metal cable at their tire and Ren sent it back, taking out the police satomobile. Sky looked back when he heard the crash to see the satomobile smashed into a building. He sighed and shook his head. Ren had just destroyed one of the new vehicles that Future Industries donated to the police force. Ren looked up and saw a police airship sending cables toward their satomobile. Ren's first reaction was to grab the cable and pull them, which ended with the cables being pulled from the airship.

"Spirits Ren, are you going to spare any of the new things the police force received?" Sky asked.

Ren smiled a little before she noticed three more satomobiles. She groaned at the sight and sent the cables she now had toward one of the vehicles. She grabbed onto its tires and pulled it into one of the other satomobiles. When the got close to the Yue Bay Ren wrapped a cable around Sky and jumped. The two landed in the bay and quickly went under water to avoid the police speed boats and river rescue. When they felt life they couldn't hold their breath any longer they rose to the surface and looked back. Sky splashed Ren for all the trouble she had caused Ren laughed because she had fun. The two swam back to the island as fast as the could hoping that they reached Lin before an officer did. When they arrived at the island the two ran up the stairs to meet a very unhappy Asami, Lin, and Tenzin. The two smiled before Lin started to express how angry she was.

"You destroyed three of my new satomobiles and a new airship. Let's not forget all the officers you injured. You caused quite a lot of damage and you are extremely lucky that no one saw you. In fact your lucky I don't kick the both of you in the ass," Lin said.

Ren and Sky laughed as they high-fived. Everyone walked out into the courtyard after hearing Lin they figured they should come and check out what was wrong. Everyone saw Ren and Sky laughing and Asami,Lin, and Tenzin very unhappy. No one knew what was going one, but they knew it wouldn't be long before they found out.

"Ren, we know that the press should be distracted from the problems at City Hall, but that was a not the way to go about it," Tenzin said.

"Are you kidding me? I can see tomorrow's headlines already. Avatar Ren and Assistant Chief Beifong are now a couple. Mystery driver couldn't be caught by the police. Maybe Chief Beifong shouldn't be chief anymore," Ren said putting her hands up for emphasis.

Lin glared at Ren and Ren dropped her hands. Ren started to regret what she said and dropped her head a little. She only started to perk up when she heard Suyin laugh. She looked up at the older woman and smiled a bit. Lin glared at her sister who didn't seem to care, just like when they were younger. Bumi and Kya soon joined Suyin at laughing at Ren's comment, which made smile a bit more. Sky started to laugh and they were all testing Lin's patience.

"What is so damn funny?" Lin asked.

"You are so worried about trying to fill mom's footsteps and make her proud that you don't realize that you already have. Let's not forget to mention that you caught Korra but couldn't catch Ren and Sky," Su said trying not to laugh.

"Yea Lin, you're a great chief and Republic City is in great hands with you in charge. I think we are all screwed when Sky becomes chief," Ren said nudging Sky.

"I find that very hurtful," Sky said.

"Toughen up man, you're suppose to be a Beifong. The last time I checked Beifongs are strong," Ren said.

This time all the Beifongs but Sky laughed. Ren nudged him and Sky pouted. Ren pouted to mock him which only made him pout more. Ren looked over at her grandfather and knew he would end the fun. Ren shook her head and thought about how her grandfather was always serious. She could never recall a time where he hadn't been serious. She didn't know if it was his personality or because she was the Avatar.

"Ren, you need to take what you did seriously. President Ekta will not appreciate today's actions, especially when she finds out the Avatar was behind them. You already know that we have serious issues to tend to at City Hall because problems are now arising. I wish you would understand that the council and world leader need your undivided attention right now," Tenzin said.

Ren walked over to Tenzin and started to poke Tenzin. "C'mon Grandpa Tenzin you have to have fun every once in awhile. Fun is good for you. You are always so serious," Ren said as she continued to poke Tenzin in the face.

"Ren, please stop poking me," Tenzin said.

"No, I'm actually having fun," Ren said.

"We are terrible influences. She torments Tenzin just as much as we do," Kya said.

"It is funny though," Bumi said.

"I agree," Kya said.

Ren continued to poke Tenzin in the face even as he protested. Ren laughed as she continued to poke her grandfather. Every time he thought he blocked her one way she would maneuver around him to continue to poke him. She then turned her attention to Lin and began to poke her in the face as well. Lin rolled her eyes as the young Avatar poked her and Tenzin in the face.

"Lin you should have fun once in a while too. I mean maybe you guys could live to be as old as Toph, or great Gran-Gran Katara. They lived a long time because they had fun unlike you two," Ren said poking Lin and Tenzin in the face. "You need to stop being so serious and boring. Let's fight, it could be a training exercise. That's fun."

Ren continued to poke Lin in the face, testing her patience. Sky soon joined in on poking Lin in the face which only tested her patience more. "Yea c'mon mom you always say how you want to beat the shit out of said if ever given the opportunity to that you would put her in bed for a week," he said.

"As if she could. I've beaten her my whole life. You know you want to fight Grandpa Tenzin, maybe not fight as in fighting though. You know what I'm getting at though, I mean like training. Well no not really because you said if I ever dated Sky you would go against your pacifist way to show him what would happen if he hurt your precious granddaughter," Ren said.

"If we do will you stop poking Lin and I in the face?" Tenzin asked.

"Perhaps, depends on how much fun this fight is," Ren said.

Tenzin sighed as everyone backed out of the middle of the courtyard. Ren and Sky stood on one side while Lin and Tenzin stood on the the other. Lin and Ren used their typically technique of listen and wait. Sky sent the first move by pulling water out of the fountain and sending it toward Tenzin. Lin sent her cables toward Ren's wrist and Ren let her grab them. Once the cables were wrapped around her wrist Ren bent earth around her feet and just let Lin pull the cables forward. Ren bent the cables off of her wrist and watched as Lin fell back into the wall and smirked. Tenzin sent an air blast toward Ren and Sky jumped in front of her and made a water Shield but it didn't help. Ren and Sky fell to the ground, but Ren wouldn't let that stop her. She opened a hole in the ground before she fell in and quickly closed it. She started to tunnel through the ground like the badger moles taught her. She soon felt Tenzin above her so she opened a small hole and pulled him in.

"I hope you're not scared of the dark Grandpa Tenzin," she said before she jumped through the hole and closed it.

When Ren saw Lin and Sky she saw that Sky was losing terribly to Lin. She sighed and shook her head at the sight. She sent an air blast and knocked Lin to the ground. Lin looked up and started to look around for Tenzin. Ren smirked and pointed to the ground. Sky tried to grab Lin's wrist with a water whip, but missed because Lin moved out of the way. Ren slapped her forehead and sighed.

"Sky, I got this," she said.

Sky backed away and Lin and Ren stood in the courtyard facing each other. Lin sent two large rocks and Ren easily dodged them. Lin sent her cables at Ren and twisted them to try and make it harder for Ren to avoid, but Ren still managed to avoid the cables. Ren then used her airbending to jump on the roof of the temple. Lin watched as Ren ran across the roof laughing. Lin preferred to stay on the ground where the odds were in favor a bit more.

"Are you going to use the old airbender technique of cut and run?" Lin asked.

Ren flipped off of the roof and removed Lin's armor quickly before she began to block her chi. "No, the chi blocker technique," she said. Lin fell to the ground and Ren opened a small hole for Tenzin to crawl out of the ground. When Tenzin popped his head out of the ground he saw Lin on the ground and shook his head as Lin growled at Ren. Ren sat down next to Lin and heard her say something about how she was in for it when Lin could move again. Ren rolled her eyes at Lin as Sky picked Lin's armor up and put it on the bench.

Ren felt Hope against her back, so she turned around. She saw Hope move her head toward the stables, so she stood up and followed the armadillo lion. When they reached the stables Hope stopped in front of Oogie's stable and Ren walked in. Ren placed her hand on his head and the sky bison opened his eyes. Ren walked over to his side and laid there before Hope walked over and placed her head on Ren's lap. As Sky was walking toward the stables he heard Ren singing. When he arrived at the stable saw Ren laying against Oogie with Hope's head on her lap, singing a song. When Oogie noticed Sky and he lifted his head and grunted. Ren giggled a little before she continued to sing. Sky slowly backed out of the stable wanting to make Oogie as comfortable as possible. When Ren noticed Oogie was asleep she poked Hope in the head and the two quietly walked out of the stable.

"Does anyone know how long he has?" Sky asked.

"No, only that he is approaching his final days. I feel bad for Grandpa Tenzin, I can't imagine what he is going through. I mean Oogie is very important to him and he had him since he was a young boy," Ren said.

"Ren, I know this is going to be hard to hear but maybe it's time for all of you to let go. Oogie is old, like you said your grandfather has had him since he was young and your grandfather is getting pretty old himself. I mean he has gone through a lot in his life, maybe it would be for the best," Sky said.

"No wonder Oogie hates you. Grandpa Tenzin won't let go of his best friend and I don't expect him to. You know that would be the same thing as me letting go of Hope. Oogie was the original airbender that I learned from. I would take my glider and we would spend I don't even know how long up in the sky. He taught me how to master the trick where I slam my glider on the ground and the huge air blast comes out. I'm sorry it will be hard for us to let go," Ren said.

Sky looked at Ren who looked like she wanted to cry. Sky grabbed Ren and hugged her and tried to soothe her. When Ren felt like she was okay the three walked up two the courtyard and Ren sat down next to Tenzin. She looked at him and realized Sky was right he really was getting old. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. Tenzin tried to make sense of what Ren was saying, but the only thing he could make out of her tears and rambling was Oogie. He remembered seeing straw in Hope's fur and Ren's hair a few times when she would come to the breakfast table. He then managed to hear her say something about her singing to him. He smiled and looked at the stables, thinking about how Oogie would appreciate Ren's kindness. He then laughed at the thought of Hope and Ren trying to fit in Oogie's stable with Oogie. Ren looked up at Tenzin and punched him in the arm.

"It's very comfortable and we fit, just fine. Oogie likes that I sit in there and sing," Ren said..

"She isn't kidding, they do fit in there just fine. He does seem to like her singing too. She sang him some song about lemurs and food. I don't really know," Sky said.

"It's called the hungry little lemur," Pema said as she and Ren laughed a little. "It's an old airbender song, in fact I think that was one of the very first songs Tenzin and I taught Ren. We all know how Ren can eat and how she was so intrigued by lemurs when she was younger. Tenzin thought that Ren would love to learn the song, and was he right she sang the song for days before she grew tired of it."

Ren smiled thinking of the day she learned the hungry little lemur song. Her Gran-Gran Pema set fruit out in front of her and her Grandpa Tenzin said they were going to teach her a song. They all started to eat before they sang. Ren listen to her Gran-Gran and once she thought she knew the words she started to sing with her. Pema wasn't joking either Ren must have sung that song for about a week before she grew sick of it. She eventually asked to learn a new song, and repeated the process of singing them until she grew sick of them. While Ren was remembering a good memory she had a flashback.

_She saw a younger version of her great Grandpa Aang, and he looked defeated. She saw a younger version of her great Gran-Gran Katara and the moon spirit Yue when she was a human. She looked around and saw all the ice and finally realized where she was. She was in the North Pole, and if she was right it was when the Fire Nation tried to take over. She started to look around, but didn't see any Fire Nation soldiers. She looked over the wall and saw more Fire Nation ships then she could count. She gasped and looked at the young version of her great Grandfather Aang. She then saw the version of her great Grandfather Aang that she was use to. "It's coming Ren," he said._

"Wait, Come back. What's coming? What did all of that mean?" Ren asked.

Everyone looked at Ren who was looking around, panicking. Ren started to breathe heavily and sweat. She didn't know what that vision meant, and it worried her. The vision showed the Hundred Year War, a war she had studied and heard so much about. She knew what the Hundred Year War did to the world and she knew it didn't need another war. Her head started to hurt with all the thoughts running through her head. She started to feel dizzy and soon her head slammed into Tenzin before it hit the ground. Everyone ran over to her, but Sky reached her first. Sky touched her and blacked out, smashing to the ground himself. Everyone now grew more concerned now that both Ren and Sky were past out. Kai took Ren into one healing room and Bolin took Sky into another. Kya worked on Ren while Sesi worked on Sky. About an hour later Ren woke up and tried to get up.

"Whoa, Ren you can't get up yet," Kya said.

"Who's Ren? I'm Avatar Aang and I need to get to Katara now," Ren said.

Kya sighed knowing Ren thought she was her father again. "Ren, I'm Kya. Aang and Katara's daughter. You are Avatar Ren, Avatar Aang and Katara's great Granddaughter," Kya said.

"That's ridiculous Katara and I don't have any children. I want to see her now. I don't know who this Ren is, please let me see Katara now," Ren said.

Kya shook her head and Ren grew angry. Ren sent an air blast at Kya and sent her against the wall. Ren quickly got up and opened the door, which gave Kya an opportunity to yell for assistance. Bumi, Jinora, Kai, Pema, and Tenzin all came to see what had happened. They all found Ren running down the hall yelling Katara, which puzzled them. They stood in front of Ren and tried to prevent her from going anywhere , but they didn't expect her to be able to put up a fight. She sent quick air blast at all of them knocking them down in a matter of seconds. She put one leg on the wall and pushed off to jump over everyone and continued to run down the hall looking for Sky, thinking it was Katara. When she found him Bolin and Mako were trying to pull him back into the healing room as he yelled out Aang. Ren sent two of her strongest air blasts toward the brothers not knowing who they were. Sky ran over to Ren and smiled and Ren smirked.

"Aang, I was so worried," Sky said.

"Well, I'm here now. I couldn't let my forever girl worry now, could I," Ren said.

Ren hugged Sky and they kissed, before they both got headaches. Ren grabbed her head and tried to remember what happened as everyone who had been injured by the walked over to them. Sky fell back toward the wall as his head spun. Ren looked around still holding her head to notice everyone had injuries in some form or another. Sesi had scratches all over her face like when a waterbender sends icicles toward your face and it just barely hits the skin. Bolin was holding his arm and Mako was holding his nose. Everyone else seemed to have a few bumps and bruises. Ren raised an eyebrow and Mako pointed at her. Ren pinched the bridge of her nose and thought of all the possible things she could have done. She thought about how she didn't even drink sake and she can't remember what she did, nor will she ever drink sake. Ren took a deep breath and reached out for felt someone grab onto her arm and she saw her father. She started to laugh a little and he shook his head and laughed.

"What happened because I feel like crap?" she asked.

"Well, you passed out in the courtyard. You thought you were Grandpa Aang and Sky was Gran-Gran Katara. You attacked Aunt Kya so you could leave your healing room, then attacked everyone else, except Sesi. Sky attacked Sesi it looks like and probably thought you were Grandpa Aang," Kai said.

Ren slapped herself in the forehead, only making her headache worse. She walked over to Mako who was still holding his nose and pulled his hand away. She saw that is was already bruising and sighed. She placed her hands lightly on his nose and he winced before she quickly jerked his nose and heard a crack. She turned to Bolin who tried to run and she grabbed some metal and sent it toward him. She wrapped the cable she had made around his wrist and pulled. Bolin yelled and she winced knowing either his shoulder popped into place or she made it worse. She saw his face and knew she made it better. Ren fell to the ground and no longer saw the temple again.

_Ren was back in the North Pole at the oasis. She saw Yue as a human still. She saw younger versions of her great grandparents and great great Uncle Sokka. She saw Zhao the moon slayer holding a bag, with Fire Nation soldiers around him. Ren noticed that the moon and sky were red, which meant something was wrong with the moon spirit. She then saw Iroh come in and start to yell at Zhao. Zhao opened the bag and placed the moon spirit back in the oasis and then he killed it. Ren gasped as she watched the fish die and Iroh attach the soldiers. She then saw her great Grandpa Aang fuse with the ocean spirit and destroy the Fire Nation army before he pulled Zaho into the oasis. Yue had already sacrificed herself and become the new moon spirit._

_Ren turned and saw the older version of her great Grandpa Aang she was use to. "Save them Ren. Save them all," he said_.

Ren sat up with sweat pouring down her face. She started to breathe heavy and looked around, realizing she was in the temple. She cursed under her breath at the fact she could go to the Spirit World and ask what these visions means. She noticed that she had a group I'm her room waiting for her to wake up.

"Who am I suppose to save? The spirits? The Northern Water Tribe? I need a little bit more to go off of here. Great Grandpa Aang I need you to help me a bit more," she said.

"Ren, what visions has my father shown you?" Tenzin asked.

Ren played with her fingers and looked around the room to see the Beifong sisters, Sky, her grandparents, her great Aunt Kya, great Uncle Bumi, and parents were in the room.

"I think Uncle Iroh should be here when I say this," Ren said.

Everyone looked at Ren with a worried look before Pema went to go get Iroh. When Iroh and Pema returned Ren put her face in her hands. She really had no clue what the flashbacks meant or if she could tell anyone. She heard everyone talking about how they wanted to know what Ren's flashbacks were. She felt the pain in her heart, because she didn't know what the visions meant and she didn't want to scare them. She felt a hand on her should and looked up to see Sky.

"Hey, c'mon you're scaring us," he said,

"I had a flashbacks about the Fire Nation trying to take over the North Pole during the Hundred Year War. I saw Zhao kill the moon spirit before great Grandpa Aang dragged him into the oasis," Ren said. She saw everyone look at her, some with concerned looks. A few with had fear, like they feared what the flashbacks meant. " I have no clue what they mean. It could mean a war, that someone is going to attack the Northern Water Tribe, someone is going to try and kill the moon spirit. All I have to go off of is the very few words he said to me. He told me It's coming and that I have to save them all. Once again. That could mean anything. My past lives are so good at talking in riddles along with giving very confusing flashbacks," Ren said.

"What happens if the moon spirit dies again?" Sky asked.

"I'm not sure. Yue was able to give it life because she was touched by the moon spirit. I am going to say this though, if the moon spirit is killed the world will be thrown out of balance. I will ask Desna to station guards near the oasis. The ocean and moon spirits need to be protected at all cost until I find out what my flashbacks mean," Ren said.

"You'll figure it out, you always do," Sky said.

"Well before I forget about it. Daddy, I know that Sky and I think we're dating, but it still needs daddy approval," Ren said.

Ren got up and walked over to Kai. She started to stick her lip out and bat her eyelashes. "Oh no, that's not going to work this time Ren. Ren, stop it. I'm serious Ren, It's not going to work. Curse your mother for making you so good at giving people the doggy deer eyes. Jinora, I don't know why you taught her how to do this, it's a weapon she can use against me," Kai said

"I never taught her how to do that. She most likely watched Ikki and I give the look to daddy and picked up on it and its power to make dads say yes to almost everything. Ren is better than Ikki and I it would appear considering she does melt your heart with that look every time. Ikki and I were lucky if we got away with the look twice a month," Jinora said as she laughed.

Kai looked at Ren who was still giving him the doggy deer eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose. He thought about how Ren wasn't a little girl anymore. He thought about how he wasn't so young himself. Sky had proven time and time again that he was capable of protecting Ren. He looked at Ren who was no longer giving him the look, but still waiting for a response. He knew Ren would respect any decision he made, but at the same time he would be just like Tenzin was if want to give Sky a chance. Kai smiled at Ren and she smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy, thank you so much. I promise he won't disappoint you," Ren said. She hugged Kai tightly and used her airbending to lift the two in the air. Ren didn't even notice that she crashed into the ceiling, leaving a pile of rubble on the ground. She looked around and noticed at they could see the roof of temple and Ren used her airbending to slowly lower them. When they arrived in the room Ren let go of Kai and he rubbed his back. Jinora and Pema laughed as Kya made sure Ren didn't break any bones. Ren winced and felt bad.

"I guess I'm not as young as I use to be. When I was Ren's age that wouldn't have hurt, but now that I'm in my late thirties I guess it will. Ren you have more upper body strength than I thought. I guess if I ever told you no you could beat me up," Kai said jokingly.

"Maybe I'll use that idea on the world leaders and the council. I mean they are getting a bit out of hand lately. Maybe I can whip them into shape, literally. Thanks for the idea daddy. I mean that is an amazing idea, I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Ren said.

Tenzin put his hands over his face and shook his head. Bumi and Kya laughed at the thought of Ren trying to whip the world leaders and council into shape for everything they have been doing. Ren was suppose to be peace in situations where she couldn't even speak at times.

** (Author's Note: okay so yes Ren and Sky are dating and there is like more reasons than them just being a couple which will be revealed later on. Yes I used a line that Yue said I didn't know how else to explain how she became the moon spirit and what would happen if she died. You will find out why the press needs to be distracted and kept away from City Hall. You also find out what Ren's flashbacks mean. Yes Oogie is dying. Sky is now Assistant Chief of Police because Lin still refuses to retire. Also sorry for any mistakes I had to type this on my IPad because my computer isn't working right now. That's it for right now. Thanks for reading reviews are welcome.)**


	2. Book3 ch2: The Council and World Leaders

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Book three Destiny Chapter Two: The Council and World Leaders**

Ren tossed and turned all night, trying to figure out what her flashbacks meant. She sat up and hugged her knees, still thinking about the flashbacks. She knew she should be sleeping for the meeting tomorrow, but she needed to figure out what her great Grandpa Aang was trying to tell her. She knew if she went to ask him he probably wouldn't tell her. She had to figure this one out on her own. She got up and started to pace and Hope looked up at her. Ren had a million things running through her head. Everyone asked her so many questions that night and she couldn't answer any of them.

She soon felt Hope next to her and she smiled. Hope moved her head like she wanted Ren to follow her somewhere so Ren opened their bedroom door. Hope ran out of the room and Ren quickly followed, running into things along the way. Ren quietly told Hope to slow down and to be quiet. The two weren't quiet enough because they ended up waking Tenzin, but he didn't get out of bed right away. The two ran down to the stables where they found Oogie awake for the third time this week. Ren never knew how Hope knew when something was wrong with Oogie, but she was happy that she did. Ren jumped up to the compartment she made and grabbed a blanket, because she knew she was sleeping in Oogie's stable again.

Hope laid down next to Oogie and Ren laid on Hope's shell and began to sing. It didn't take long for the three to fall asleep, but they soon had a guest. Tenzin walked to the stable and saw the three sleeping and smiled. He thought about how Ren was right they do fit in there just fine. Tenzin sat down next to Oogie and placed his hand on his head. A few hours later Ren opened her eyes to see that her grandfather was asleep in the stable with them. She smiled as she slide off of Hope to give Tenzin her blanket. She laid in between Hope and Oogie the rest of the night for warmth.

The next morning Desna and Tonraq came to the island to meet with Tenzin and Ren as planned. When the two didn't show Desna and Tonraq became concerned. They began to ask the air acolytes if they saw them but no one saw them since they went to bed. Tonraq went to look in Ren's room but found it empty and Pema said that Tenzin wasn't in their room either. Meanwhile down at the stables Ren woke up and looked at Oogie. Her head lowered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Goodbye Oogie. I'll miss you," she said.

Hope got up and looked at Ren, then Oogie. She licked Ren's face and put her head under Ren's arm. The two slowly walked up to the temple. When they got there they saw Desna and Tonraq looking for her and her grandfather. She then saw Suyin walk up the temple stairs. Ren knew that her Grandpa Tenzin probably wanted some time to say goodbye to Oogie. When the three noticed she was there they all walked over to her. She smiled, but they all looked concerned.

"Where's Tenzin?" Tonraq asked.

"Saying goodbye to Oogie by now. Oogie died sometime last night," Ren said.

"Ren, I'm so sorry. When we get back from the meeting we will all pay our respects to Oogie," Su said.

Ren looked at Su. "This meeting? I don't even know why you go to these meetings because you aren't on the council, or a world leader. You are a representative of the Earth Republic and you didn't do a good job of preventing Jaya from doing what she did, so maybe you should focus on that. I'm starting to think you miss messing up, just like when you were younger. Your mother won't be able to make these problems go away and send you somewhere if you screw up this time," Ren snapped.

Su looked at Ren with a hurt look. "You're right I did mess up with Jaya. You're also right by saying my mother won't be able to make my problems go away anymore. I don't miss screwing up, but I do go to these meetings to try and help everyone understand some of the issues going on in the Earth Republic. I also go to help support the decisions you make, even if everyone else is against you. I guess I won't go anymore if that's how you feel," Su said as she started to walk away.

"Suyin wait, I didn't mean it. Please come back. Please come to the meeting," Ren said.

It was to late Su was already in the temple. Ren slapped herself in the face and groaned. She saw her Grandpa Tenzin walk up to the courtyard and Lin and Sky soon walked up the stairs. She forgot the Beifongs were all eating breakfast here before everyone left for the meeting. She walked into the dining area to see Senna had come with Tonraq. She also saw that Honora and Izumi had stopped by for breakfast, which meant they were in Republic City for a visit. Everyone noticed Su's absence and started to question where she was, which only made Ren feel worse. Ren left the dining area to go look for Su.

She eventually found the older woman sitting in the attic holding a picture. Ren slowly walked up to her and sat down. Su continued to look at the picture and neither one spoke. Ren waited for Su to say something, but she didn't, she just looked at the photo. Su handed Ren the photo and smiled. Ren looked down at the photo and saw younger versions of the Beifong sisters, Izumi,Honora, her great Aunt Kya, her great Uncle Bumi, and her Grandpa Tenzin. Ren smiled at the photo and thought about how long the photo had to be up in the attic. Ren also wondered how Su found the photo considering she has never seen it when looking through family photos. Ren handed the photo back to Su and smiled.

"That was taken on my seventh birthday. I remember Bumi, Honora, Kya, and I made Aunt Katara so made because she made cake and cookies, but as soon as set them on the table we snuck them off of the table. By the way I called your great grandparents my aunt and uncle. I called Sokka and Zuko my Uncle Sokka and Uncle Zuko. When Aunt Katara found out we were in so much trouble and all ran to Uncle Aang and my mother to help us out. They laughed and mom of course was mad, but got me out of trouble then. She has always made my problems go away, but then she sent me away," Su said.

"Suyin, I am really sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean it and I don't know why I said it. There was absolutely no reason for me to say any of those things. Honestly, it does help when you come to those meetings, because lately all anyone has been doing is arguing. If my assumptions are correct Honora and Izumi are here to go to the meeting as well. I don't know what has been going on lately, but I am happy at least one person is on my side," Ren said.

"Apology accepted. I will help you whenever you need me. I should also warn you that Representative Wu is also going to be at the meeting. President Kana asked two representatives to be there and we just happened to be those two representatives," Su said.

Ren sighed as the two left the attic. Wu has matured a lot since Korra's time, but he still drove her nuts. He actually did know politics, but he got distracted easily. He also talked entirely to much for Ren's liking at times. Ren also thought he was a wimp. Ren started to voice her opinion of Wu and Su laughed. Su could tolerate Wu even as he matured he still acted like a child. He always asked about Mako when she returned from Republic City. She at one point considered telling him that he had gone missing, but thought he would send search parties and harass the poor man. Su told Ren about her idea and Ren held her side laughing, because she though about what Wu's reaction would be. Ren and Su met Desna, Honora, Izumi,Lin, Sky, Tenzin, and Tonraq at the ferry.

As they walked to the ferry Ren told everyone about the picture that Su showed her in the attic. Izumi,Lin and Tenzin laughed remembering as they stood watching Katara chase the children through the house, then the courtyard. Tenzin made a comment about how he doesn't remember ever seeing his mother that mad. Lin agreed and said something about a water whip. Everyone joked and laughed about their past. Sky told the story about how he almost got away from Lin and Tenzin during Hyun and Jun's time of imbalance. Ren told the story of when she helped her great Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi pull a prank on her Grandpa Tenzin. She told them how she opened part of the ceiling while he was sleeping so her Aunt Kya could drop water on him before she closed it. She then ran downstairs to tell him they were in a false location and her Uncle Bumi hid so he could use his airbending to knock him off the cliff into mud that Ren made. Ren would then bend the sand to make it stick to him and her Uncle Bumi would blow leaves toward him. Her Aunt Kya dropped sticks, and Ren explained how fun this prank was. Everyone laughed while Tenzin crossed his arms. He would never understand why Ren joined in on Bumi and Kya's tricks.

They were soon at the dock, still telling stories of their favorite memories. It wasn't long before they were at City Hall. When they entered the building the presidents were all sitting in their seats peacefully talking. The council was in their usual seats, and Ren had a chair in front of everyone like usual. There were four chair off to the side, but not to far off. Wu was in one of the chairs, which meant those were the representatives chairs. Lin and Sky sat in the bench like usual and everyone took their seat. Ren grabs her head as Ekta hit the gavel off of the table.

"Thank you everyone for being here,again. We all have serious issues we want resolved. We also brought two representative, but it would appear the water tribes decided to ignore the memo," Ekta said. Ren sighed knowing an argue meant was already going to start and she hasn't even been here five minutes.

"Desna and I are capable of representing our tribes ourselves Ekta. We are two small tribes, not large republics." Tonraq said.

"Tonraq, we all agreed on bringing two representative, which you both have failed to do so. We all understand the water tribes are small compared to the republics, but that is not the point," Ryuu said.

"None of you are making a valid point compared to why we are suppose to be here. We are suppose to be here to fix the issues going on in the world. The issues you want me to fix, but I can't do that with you arguing about representatives," Ren said.

Everyone looked at the annoyed Avatar. Ren already had a headache and she wasn't in the mood for pointless arguments. She stood up and paced back and forth. She was concerned about the problems the world leaders had, but she was also concerned about the moon and ocean spirit. These people had no clue what would happen to them if Ren didn't focus on protecting the spirits. Ren soon ran into the table, throwing some of the papers in the floor. Ekta jumped up from her chair and Kanan and Ryuu started to pick up a few of the papers. Ren tried to smile as she grabbed a handful of papers and placed them in the table.

"Ren, you seem a bit…distracted. Is everything alright?" Tonraq asked.

"No, we need to protect the moon and ocean spirits they are in danger. That or someone is going to attack the water tribes. There is also a chance or a war, I'm not quite sure yet. My flashbacks are very confusing right now. I'm going to need to meditate on them, but I have narrowed it down to those three," Ren said.

Everyone looked at Ren who smiled and laughed a little to lighten the mood. She didn't know what else to say to the world leaders. If someone declared war it affected all of them. The spirits affected the world as well, and Ren would always protect them. She knew Desna and Tonraq were worried about their tribes now. Ren let her worry get in the way of fixing the other problems, now she created new ones. Ren started to feel lightheaded and she fell to the ground.

_She saw her great Grandpa Aang fighting Fire Nation soldiers. She saw warriors dressed like Avatar Kyoshi. She saw a young version of Lord Zuko before she felt a hand on her shoulder. " Ren, you need to hurry. They need you. You need to help them," Aang said._

Ren sat up and realized she was still in City Hall. She didn't think this was about the water tribes anymore. She knew the spirits could be in danger, even if it was more than the moon and ocean spirit. She wondered who would want to hurt the spirits. She didn't get it though, her great grandfather could give her any flashbacks, but he chose those flashbacks. He was talking in riddles all the time. She knew where Korra picked up on the habit now. Kyoshi Island had to have some meaning to this whole thing, but Ren couldn't put her finger on it. She knew she could always travel to the island to find the meaning of her flashback.

Ren knew that she would be welcomed, being the reincarnation of Avatar Kyoshi. She wondered who needed her though. No one said there was major problems that would cause an imbalance, only minor ones. Everyone watched as the Avatar was caught up in her own thoughts. Ren felt someone tap on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Su crouched down next to her.

"What did you see?" Su asked.

"Kyoshi Island during the Hundred Year War. Suyin I'm scared. I know that the spirits could still be involved, but that doesn't make it any easier. Now I know what great Grandpa Aang went through, only he knew his threat. I feel like a failure as the Avatar," Ren said.

"Here we will play a little game, I hope it makes you feel better. I will pretend I am my mother and you are Aang. Shape up Twinkletoes. How are you going to save the world that way? You are being all whinny," Su said.

"If that was suppose to make me feel better you failed miserably. While your mother would say all of those things to me, I would probably go hide in a corner and cry if she was still alive. To think of it if any of them were still alive I would cry myself to sleep. They would all ask me what these flashbacks mean all the time," Ren said.

Ren laid down and looked at the ceiling of City Hall. She took a deep breath before she screamed out her great grandfather's name she didn't get why he couldn't make these flashbacks easier to understand. She slammed her feet on the ground and used her seismic sense and could feel everyone's heart beat. She slammed her fist on the ground and sat up. She walked over to her chair and everyone thought she was going to sit down. She kicked the chair and everyone watched the chair fly across the room before it smashed into pieces.

"Okay old man are you going to help me? I am so sick of these stupid games, and I am already losing my patience with the people who are alive. If you want me to prevent a serious issue you need to tell me, not play games. I swear to the spirits if I have to come to the Spirit World I will not be happy with you. I am sick of being the Avatar and putting up with these people, I just want to be normal. You should know what that feels like, so why aren't you helping me? I mean helping me is what you're suppose to do," Ren said.

Ren walked to the table and sat down on the floor. President Ekta went to talk, but Ren held her hand up as she went into lotus position. Honora, Izumi, Lin, Su, and Tenzin's eyes all went wide. They thought they knew what Ren was doing, but they weren't sure. They were all scared to ask, but someone felt like they had to.

"Ren, you aren't really going to go into the Spirit World to comfort my father are you?" Tenzin asked.

"Spirits, no. That could end pretty badly. I'm trying to mediate to calm myself, so that City Hall doesn't have to be rebuilt again," Ren said.

Tenzin was relived to find out that Ren wasn't going to confront his father. He was very impressed at the fact she was meditating to calm herself. He wish she would have stayed calm the whole time so they could have discussed issues with the world leaders. He watched as Ren slowly centered herself and she finally opened her eyes. Ren used her earthbending to make a seat for herself. Ren smiled at everyone and waited for the first move, which was a mistake on her part. The world leaders instantly started to argue amongst each other. The council then started to argue about how to get the world leaders to stop arguing. Ren looked over at the representatives and they seemed to fine at the moment. She looked back at Lin and Sky who seemed to be amused at the Ren's new problem. Ren yelled, but no one seemed other hear, or they didn't care. Ren really didn't want to use her bending, but the world leaders and council left her no choice. She pulled herself into a ball and made a strong gust of air and before she stood up quickly. She knocked everyone to the ground, and she nodded. As everyone picked themselves up off of the ground she had to laugh at the fact she caught everyone off guard. When everyone was finally situated they all looked at Ren.

"Now that I have your attention you will listen to me, quietly. You will tell me your issues one at at time, and I will fix them based on their severity. If there are two problems of equal severity I will send part of my team to fix it, while the other part of my team and I fix the other problem. If anyone has a problem with this plan their problems will be fixed last. The order of the people to speak is President Ekta, President Kanan, Tonraq, President Ryuu, then Desna. When they are done the representatives and council members will speak, one at a time to give more feedback. If anyone interrupts I will put a metal strip over your mouth to silence you, and don't think I'm bluffing. You all say you want these issues resolved, but you argue every meeting and I have no clue what these issues are because of it," Ren said.

Everyone nodded signaling they understood what Ren had said. Ren made a small platform, and she rested her elbow on it. She closed her eyes, but heard a click so she opened them. She found a cup of tea sitting in front of her and looked up to see the page for City Hall. The middle-aged woman smiled at her and Ren nodded and thanked her. Ren listened as Ekta told her about the two mystery people that managed to flee police. Ren and Sky started to laugh, making Ekta stare them down. Ekta then explained that their was an arson spree. Ren shook her head and looked back at Lin who put a hand up. Ren looked over at the page and asked if there was any sake in the building. Kanan explained how he felt a few of his representatives weren't stepping up to par. He explained how he isn't always informed about the issues in each district. Ren mumbled under breath about not wanting to hear about these problems that could easily be fixed. Tonraq then spoke and what he said caught her attention.

"Ren, I believe the spirits are growing angry again. I tried to enter the Spirit World a few weeks ago, but was attacked at the spirit portal. They refused to let me enter the portal, so I left," Tonraq said.

"Ren, I do not mean to disturb the order, but I had the same problem at the northern portal," Desna said.

Ren sat up and looked at the two Chiefs. The spirits attacking people at the portals in the water tribes was not brought to her attention until now. She wondered if the spirit portal in Republic City was being protected by spirits. She knew if it was no one would know, because there was no one around the portal that often. She wondered what was making the spirits protect the portals. She had found the problem she was going to start with, and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. This was probably what her great grandfather was warning her about, but why not Korra? She knew she should check out the portal In Republic City before she left.

"I know I haven't heard all of the problems, but I know what problem I need to start with. I need to see why the spirits are protecting the portals in the water tribes. I will check the portal in Republic City first, but the spirits are attacking people for a reason. I feel they are trying to keep people out because they feel they are in danger. If I can't talk to the spirits and find out why, and they won't let me into the Spirit World I will meditate my way in" Ren said.

"You are neglecting your duties to the rest of the world. You are putting those spirits before the rest of the world. You are also putting the water tribes before everyone else. I have a feeling it is because they were once your family in another life," Kanan snapped.

Everyone looked at President Kanan who was standing with his hands on the table. The all looked at Ren who now placed her tea on the platform. Ren stood up and walked over to the table. Kanan backed away from the table as Ren glared at him. Ren jumped on the table and followed Kanan until she was standing within arms length. She quickly grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, lifting him slightly. No one dared to stop Ren from holding Kanan against the wall.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. They are still my family and they always will be. I am not neglecting the world by putting the spirits first and you better realize that now. The spirits are attacking people when they want enter the Spirit World and that is a serious issue. I am the bridge between both worlds and I need to keep both worlds happy. If the spirits aren't happy none of us will be happy and their attacks won't stop at the portals. I want you to retain everything I said. Stop being such an earthbender or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass I'll need a Beifong to pull it out. I will also have to send you to the greatest healer the world has ever known, but she is dead, so you'll have a problem. Now sit down and do us all a favor and shut up," Ren said.

Ren threw Kanan on the ground and he sat there. The page returned with more tea and Ren thanked her again. Ren started to walk away and Sky looked at her and Ren realized she still had the teacup. She walked to the main room where the page's desk was and sat the teacup down. Everyone except for President Kanan walked out to Ren and she gestured for them to follow her. Sky nudged her and she pointed at the spirit portal and smiled.

"Do you remember when you and I went to the Spirit World when you were twelve?" Sky asked.

"Of course I do. That was after I beat Vikram," Ren said.

"Ren, I mean do you remember everything?" Sky asked.

"Sky, I am a busy Avatar I can't possibly remember a trip to the Spirit World from when I was twelve," Ren said.

"I do and I'm giving some Avatar advice, sorta. Iroh told you that not everything is what it may appear to be. When you asked him if you were missing something because you weren't looking hard enough he said perhaps, but that you had to find that answer on your own. Maybe this situation isn't what it appears to be, but something else is wrong. Maybe. You are missing smaller details in your flashbacks that could tell you what the true imbalance could be," Sky said.

Ren looked at Sky for a minute and thought about what he said. She wasn't mad about what he said, because it was really good advice. Maybe she was overthinking the situation all together. Ren could only be patient and let the events unfold as she tried to figure them out. She thanked Sky for his advice as they approached the portal. Ren saw spirits protecting the portal and they didn't seem happy that they were there. The spirits started to try to attack and the group tried to defend themselves. Ren ran after them to try and stop them when she noticed a spirit from lifetimes ago. Ren felt like Wan at the moment when she saw the spirits and her friends fight. She jumped in the middle of the fight and went into the Avatar state.

She sent air blast at the spirits and knocked a few back. She made multiple earth pillars and started to kick them as fast as she could at her own group. She made fire whips and started to back the spirits up slowly. She pulled water out of thin air and made ice shards, sending them toward her group. When she saw that the two groups finally decided to stop she left the Avatar state. A spirit walked over to her and the two smiled at each other.

"Stinky, its been to long," the spirit said. "Long enough for you to become an earthbending Avatar in fact."

"Yea I guess it has been pretty long. Why are the spirits protecting the portal? Why aren't they letting anyone into the Spirit World?" Ren asked.

"Something is coming, something big and we are protecting ourselves. We don't need another Unalaq situation. While Vaatu is no longer in the Spirit World we must protect ourselves for what is about to come," the spirit said.

"Aye-Aye what are you talking about? What is coming? What do you know?" Ren asked.

"I don't know those answers. We only know that we are in danger," Aye-Aye said.

"Will you allow us to go into the Spirit World?" Ren asked.

"You can. They can't," Aye-Aye said pointing at the group.

"I know you hate humans so make sure not to kill them. You guys make sure not to attack them. How about you guys just avoid each other until I get back," Ren said.

The spirits moved so Ren could walk into the portal. Ren looked back at everyone before entering the portal. When Ren entered the portal Aang, Korra, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were all standing in front of her. She told them to follow her to the Tree of Time, because she had an idea. When they arrived at the tree everyone climbed into the tree, and Ren made a ramp for Sokka. They all stood there as Ren's memories appeared in the tree, but Ren focused on certain memories. She focused on the ones that had the world leaders and the spirits. She was looking for anything that seemed off about any of her memories.

"Badgermole what are we doing here?" Toph asked.

"Tonraq told me at the meeting that the spirits were protecting the spirit portal in the south. I tried to come here with a group and we were attacked. I asked why they were protecting the portal and they said something big is coming, but they don't know what it is. I know great Grandpa Aang knows what it is, but I'm sure he won't tell me. He keeps giving me flashbacks, and I am currently confused by them, and I am sure you all know what it is. I came to look at my memories of the world leaders and the spirits to see if there is something off about them," Ren said. "Where is everyone else, like why did you guys meet me?"

"We're your past lives. Sokka was a councilman or technically a chief. Toph was the chief of police. Zuko was the Fire Lord. You're also right in saying I'm not telling you what the flashbacks mean. Ren you're very wise and I know you can figure it out," Aang said.

"I knew you would say that. I'm not sure who I'm suppose to save and you are driving me nuts with these flashbacks. There it is. It seems every meeting President Kanan is the one to point out one of my flaws. He has brought up that I hid from the world, and the Vikram issue. He has even brought up that I didn't know about Jaya and let her die. He only gets like this during the meeting when things don't go his way and when I put the Earth Republic to the side. I've had to ignore them for awhile because their issues aren't as important as the other republics," Ren said.

Ren thought about how President Kanan's behavior has changed in the last couple months. He could go from a very nice man to screaming in her face the next. Lin has offered to intervene a few times, but Ren has quickly diffused the situations many times. She didn't like when she had to get rough with the world leaders or council, but she had to with Kanan on more than one occasion. She thought back to a few weeks ago when he got so mad he threw a large rock at her. Ren easily avoided on before she slammed him into the ground and told him if he thought about it again he wouldn't be able to bend for the rest of his life. She also noticed that President Kanan didn't come with to the spirit portal. She wondered what he was doing this minute.

"Ren are you alright?" Zuko asked.

"Yes I'm going to pay the president of the Earth Republic a visit. He has been acting a tad odd lately. He attacked me at a meeting and I don't like his behavior," Ren said.

"Well how long has he been president?" Korra asked.

"He was re-elected when I was fourteen. That doesn't really mean anything considering Ekta has been President since I was six. I guess she managed to keep the people happy. Ryuu has been in office quite awhile as well, I'm going to say the same amount of time. The presidents can run again and can be re-elected as many times as the people want them in office. I think we should change that, because it defeats the whole purpose of not having the same person in charge," Ren said.

Everyone jumped out of the tree and Ren smiled at them. She didn't realize how lucky she was to have a family in both the material world and the Spirit World that she could rely on. As they walked to the portal Ren told them about the world leaders and their stupid problems. Korra laughed and said how she would never have dealt with those world leaders. Ren laughed and told Korra how she has expressed that to the world leaders many times. When they got to the portal Ren was about to walk through before Sokka stopped her.

"Ren, I know I wasn't alive at the same time as you, but I want you to be careful. Also if it's okay with you when you have some time I'd like to get to know you a bit better. I only know what Katara and Toph have told me. Make sure you protect them all Ren," Sokka said hugging her.

Ren hugged him and then she processed what he said. " I would like that and I will," Ren said.

After Ren walked through the spirit portal Sokka turned to Aang. "Do you think she got the hint?" Sokka asked.

"I think she will figure it out with time," Aang said.

When Ren final exited the portal she finally processed what Sokka said. He had said something very similar to her great grandfather, which meant he was giving her a hint. She would think about it back at the island. She noticed that everyone was keeping their distance except three people. Her Grandpa Tenzin, Sky and Aye-Aye were talking. She raised an eyebrow and wondered if Aye-Aye changed his opinions on humans. She laughed as she walked over to the group. She heard the three talking about Avatar Wan.

"I see you have changed your views on humans. I like to see that everyone is in one piece, but we need to go. I think President Kanan and I need to talk," Ren said.

"These humans intrigue me. I think I will keep them. This one wanted to be a spiritual leader and he knows quite a lot for a human. This one is about being selfless, he might protect the spirits as well," Aye-Aye said.

"You're not keeping my boyfriend or my grandfather. I will protect the spirits I promise, but I need to find out what this big thing is. Please protect the portal for a few days, and I will try and have some answers by then," Ren said.

"I trust you Stinky," Aye-Aye said.

Ren shook her head as she hugged the spirit. They walked back to City Hall and Ren wondered if Kanan was even there. All of the world leaders had an office at City Hall. When they arrived at City Hall Ren walked toward the offices in City Hall and found the council members were gone. She was soon in the hall where the world leaders offices were located. She walked to President Kanan's office and opened the door to find it was empty. She walked in and started to dig through his papers to see if she could find out where he could have gone. She threw the papers on the the floor after she searched the desk. As she walked out of the office she slammed the door. She walked down the hall into her grandfather's office and sat down before grabbing the phone to call the island. Once she got ahold of some she asked if they could send Hope to City Hall to search for Kanan. Once she explained what was going on she hung up and walked downstairs to find the remaining world leaders in their seats.

She saw the representatives in their seats as well. She sighed and walked over to the table and sat down in President Kanan's chair. Ren listened to everyone complain about Kanan's absence from the meeting and Ren sighed. She listened to them complain about their problems within their territory, but her mind was somewhere else. She was relived when Hope smash her way through the doors. Ren ran over to Hope and jumped on her back, and pulled on her shell to make her leave the room. Ren was about to exit the room, just as President Kanan appeared. She pulled back on Hope's shell to make her stop, and the large cat stopped right before she hit the man. Everyone stood as President Kanan entered the room and Ren turned Hope around to follow him.

"Where have you been if you don't mind me asking?" Ren asked.

"I was preparing the gala in your honor as well as Assistant Chief Biefong's. The world leaders and the council would like to throw you this gala as a distraction for the press. It would appear that you two are very big news right now and we want to keep it that way. No one here wants the press to know what goes on in this building," Kanan said.

"Not a gala. Desna, Grandpa Tenzin, Tonraq, you guys know I hate galas. They are dumb, annoying, and dumb," Ren said.

"Ren, you already said dumb," Sky said.

"That's because I wanted to put extra emphasis on how dumb I think they are. I will go with a few conditions, and that is you all go and act civil. You also have to act civil at the meetings, and let me handle the problems accordingly. I promise I will get to them as fast as I can. I need everyone to keep people away from the spirit portals for the time being. Desna, I also need you to protect the spirit oasis. Those are my conditions," Ren said.

"Fine. We will continue the meeting now. I will agree to let Avatar Ren take care of the problems in the Fire Republic before the problems in the United Republic. I have talked with President Ryuu and it would appear the Fire Republic has far worse problems. They have had people disappear and a few of the representatives have been threatened, but no one knows by who," Ekta said.

The other world leaders quickly agreed that the Fire Republic was the first place Ren should go. Ren started to massage her forehead and thought about how at least they were being civil. She looked at Hope and then the world leaders and nodded. She had agreed that they would go to the gala in two days and the day after that there would be another meeting to smooth out all the details. The meeting had ended and everyone talked peacefully in the room. Sky and Ren were talking as Hope sat next to them. President Kanan walked over to Hope to try and pet her, but Hope bared her teeth and growled at him before she roared. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two. Hope still had her teeth bared and was growling. Ren saw Hope's fur start to stand up before she roared again. Ren had never seen Hope act like this before, so it confused her.

"Hey girl it's okay. Calm down it's only President Kanan. Hope, we are safe I need you to calm down," Ren said as she tried to calm Hope down. Hope continued to growl and bare her teeth. Ren crouched in front of her and Hope finally stopped growling. "Hey, calm down already. I told you we are fine, and it's only President Kanan. He is only trying to pet you and we all know you love when people pet you. I really need you to stay calm though," she said.

Hope rammed her head into Ren's and Ren laughed. Ren couldn't shake the feeling that Hope growled at Kanan because she knew something. Ren got up and Hope walked over to Kanan and started to growl again. Ren walked over to her and started to pull on her shell and Sky tried to help her. Everyone watched as the large cat acted out. No one had seen Hope act like this. Kanan smiled as if he was amused at Hope's behavior. Hope swung a paw at Kanan and Lin made a barrier, which Hope easily crushed.

"Hope will you calm down already. Seriously he isn't much of a threat. Please, I am begging you to calm down," Ren said as she and Sky continued to pull on Hope's shell.

Ren stomped her foot and a large rock flew out of the ground. Ren quickly caught it and tried to hit Hope in the head, but it didn't phase her. Ren thought about her other options and knew that there was one that would work. Ren let go of Hope's shell and told Sky to do the same. Hope ran for Kanan and Ren sprinted and hoped that she could get in front of Hope. Ren managed to get in front of Hope right before she jumped on Kanan. Hope jumped and landed on Ren, and Ren felt her head smash against the ground. She soon felt blood on the ground and looked at Hope. Ren started to close her eyes until she felt a wet tongue on her face. Ren started to feel very lightheaded so she started to close her eyes.

_Ren saw the council sitting at the table. She saw her great grandfather and Lord Zuko sitting next to each other as the council argued. Ren laughed as her great Grandpa Aang massaged his temples. She thought about how she was grateful she wasn't the only Avatar to have problems with the council. She then noticed the Sokka sitting next to Zuko laughing. She walked over to the council and tried figure out what they were arguing about. She heard them say how her great grandfather was ignoring some small threat to go do stupid things. Ren laughed and thought about how that sounded familiar. Ren walked over to the small group and sat down. An image of her great grandfather appeared next to her._

"Remember your destiny as the Avatar," Aang said.

"I know what my destiny is. I am suppose to keep balance and restore balance if needed. I should also kick butt, mainly Lin's" Ren said.

"She's fine," Lin said.

Ren sat up and noticed President Kanan wasn't in the room. She saw the other world leaders, but he seemed to be missing, again. She had problems with the world leader, but he would be the biggest problem it appeared. Even though Ren was still mad at Hope she stood up and grabbed onto the armadillo lion. Everyone else soon noticed Kanan's absence and looked at Ren. Ren made Hope lay down and she climbed on her back. She quickly received protest, but she didn't care. Hope stood up and Ren made her run out of the room. Ren didn't know how long President Kanan had been gone, so he could have gone anywhere. After they got of of City Hall Ren started to quickly look around. She saw President Kanan two blocks down. She made Hope follow Kanan, but she stayed a couple feet behind him. Whenever she thought Kanan was going to look back she made Hope run into the closest alley. Ren wondered where the Earth Republic president was going in such a hurry. When he reached his destination Ren jumped off of Hope's back and followed him into the building.

When she entered the building Ren saw President Kanan walk up the stairs with a man. She tried to blend in with the crowd to avoid being seen. She walked up the stairs slowly, hoping Kanan didn't see her. As she got to the top of the stairs she saw Kanan walk through a door. She quickly walked to the door and placed her ear against it. She heard President Kanan tell the man everything that happened at the meeting. She heard the man ask what the next course of action would be. President Kanan said that he would wait until after the gala to let the man know, but that he should be prepared for anything. The man said he would be ready at a moments notice. President Kanan thanked the man for coming to meet with him. Ren pulled away from the door and ran for the closest window and jumped. She used her airbending to land on the ground safely before she called Hope.

Hope ran next to her and she jumped on her back, quickly taking off. Ren made Hope run as fast as she could toward City Hall. Once they were at City Hall Ren made Hope run in the building as she used her airbending to open the doors. When the were in the main room Hope slid to a stop and Ren jumped off of her back. Ren started to pet Hope's head as everyone gathered around them.

"President Kanan is up to something," Ren said.

**(Author's Note: okay so yes Oogie died. As you can see the president of the Earth Republic president is up to something. As you can see Ren has been having trouble with the world leaders and council. Hope is not to fond of the president of the Earth Republic. Ren is also tired of people telling her she is neglecting her duty to the world, if she doesn't help them at that exact moment. You will see more of the world leaders arguing later on. Yes Ren also met the spirit that saved Wan(Aye-Aye).That's all for now. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome.)**


	3. Book 3 ch3: The Gala

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Book** **three Destiny Chapter Three: The Gala**

The night before the gala Asami, Ikki, Jinora, and Ren went to look for a dress. Asami had convinced everyone that Ren should have a nice dress, and even offered to buy it. Ren groaned and instantly regretted agreeing to go to the gala. Sky felt the same way as he was told he was to be fitted for a suit. Lin told Sky that his shirt was to be blue because he was a waterbender, typical tradition. Ren was going to wear a green dress, if she ever found one. She was being miserably drug from store to store. They walked into one more stores and Ren sighed as she found a dress she liked. It was a light green dress that went to her knees and it had enough sleeve to cover her shoulder. It had a dark green sash that went around her waist. Ren looked in the mirror and then walked out of the dressing room. Ren saw everyone staring at her and became concerned.

"Do you think Sky will like it?" Ren asked biting her lip.

"I think he will love it. I also got him a green shirt, Lin should learn a thing or two about color coordination," Asami said.

Ren laughed as she walked back to the dressing room to change. After she changed they walked up to the cash register to pay for the dress, but the owner refused to take the money. He said Ren and Sky had saved this shop a few weeks ago from some thugs. Ren knew she was helping the police, but she never remembered the name of the shops. She tried to remember as many people as she could, but it became very difficult. As they walked out of the shop Ren smiled at the thought of spending tomorrow night with Sky. She really did hate galas, but she knew they both need breaks. She also knew the world leaders wouldn't argue, because they don't want the press to know what goes on at City Hall.

When they arrived at Air Temple Island Ren took the box that held her dress into her room. When she walked into her room there was fire lilies on her bed. She placed the box in the cabinet and walked over to her bed and sat down. She saw a small box of chocolate next to the flowers. She smiled and knew Sky sent the gifts. She opened the box of chocolates and popped one in her mouth as she looked for a note. When she finally found it she pulled it out of the flowers and laughed.

_I got you these chocolates and fire lilies because I hoped they would make you feel better about the gala. There is a plus side to this whole thing you do have a pretty hot date for the night, me. I took off of work tomorrow so we could spend tomorrow destroying things and getting in trouble before we have to be all proper and behaved. Basically we are going to be my mother and Tenzin tomorrow, and it will suck pretty bad. I hope this distraction is worth it to the world leaders, or they will have an angry Avatar and an angry Biefong. I will see you in the morning with your hidden stash of seal jerky._

_Sky_

Ren grabbed a vase out of the cabinet and pulled water out of thin air before she placed the fire lilies in the vase. She smiled as walked out of the room to the dining area for dinner. Lin, Mako, and Sky were at police headquarters to work on the latest crime spree. Ren started to eat without realizing she placed her elbow on the table. Lee knocked her elbow off the table and Ren smashed her face into the table. She looked up with soup on her face and lap. She saw everyone laughing and she sighed. She had become so distracted between the gala and Sky that she stopped paying attention to everything. She wiped the soup off of her face as she stood to get another bowl. When she came back everyone was staring at her. She knew they were all concerned, but no one wanted to say it. She waited for someone to speak, and someone finally did.

"Ren, Tonraq told me about the meeting. I know that you don't like galas and the fact you are going to be used as a distraction is probably making it worse. Your flashbacks probably aren't helping you either. You know you can talk to any of us, you are like family to most of us," Senna said.

Ren looked at the aging water tribe woman and smiled. She knew Senna was right she could talk to any of them. Ren's thought still continued to wander to what she heard President Kanan say to the mystery man. Ren was concerned of what happened after the gala, which was tomorrow night. Sweat started to pour down Ren's face as she started to think about what could happen. She was supposed to prevent this new threat, or at least she thought she was. She felt her chest get tight and started to breathe heavily. She was becoming a terrible Avatar. She knew President Kanan was up to something, yet she hasn't confronted him. There was a knock on the wall and Ren looked up to see President Kanan standing there. Desna and Tonraq looked at Su who shrugged her shoulders. Honora and Izumi glared at him, clearly not impressed that he showed up. Tenzin and Pema looked at each other, then Ren. Hope looked up and growled at the president who didn't seem to care.

Ren looked at the president over her teacup before she set it down. She stood and walked over to him and stared him down. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't so she invited him in. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of soup, to return and find a room full of tension. She walked over to President Kanan and placed the bowl in front of him before she 'accidentally' knocked it on his lap. She watched as he jumped up and everyone hid their laughs. She got in his face and gave him a look that made it clear that he wasn't welcome in her home. She knew that the air nomad way was to welcome people into your home, but she wasn't an air nomad. He stepped closer to her and tried to grab her but Ren grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back before slamming him to the ground.

"Ever think about touching me again and I will rip your arm off. Maybe I'll let Hope do it instead. Now get out of the temple before things get ugly," she said.

Ren let go of Kanan's arm and he got up before he walked out of the temple. President Kanan was becomeing more daring by trying to attack her and now trying to grab her in her own home. Ren didn't like what that man was up to, but she didn't even know what he was up to. She walked over to Hope to calm her down, and realized Hope knew President Kanan was bad news before anyone. She watched as Hope chewed on her bone and smiled. Ren sat down and continued to eat her soup in silence as she tried to think of who the mystery man could be. She tried to think of what President Kanan could possibly be plotting.

After dinner Ren sat through the torture of having the woman prepare for tomorrow. Ren put the dress on and sat in a chair in her room. Her Aunt Ikki started to talk with Asami about what kind of shoes Ren should wear. Ren tried to look around, but Kuvira pulled her back to try and fix her hair into it's typical bun. Asami placed a big box filled with makeup on Ren's night stand. Ren started to look for her grandmother and mother. She soon found them huddled around a basket with Suyin. Ren wondered if Sky was going to be tortured by the men like this. Ren started to smell different scents and she started to gag.

"Spirits, what is that smell?" Ren asked.

"I guess she doesn't like that one," Jinora said.

Asami started to put lipstick on Ren, and Ren glared at her. The woman laughed as Ren growled at them. Ren sighed when she thought they were finally done, but Asami handed Kuvira a small box. When Kuvira opened the box it revealed a small hair pin that Asami gave Korra. Iroh said he wanted Ren to have the hair pin for the gala. Ren stood and went to look in the mirror, but Su sprayed her with a perfume. Ren started to cough and wave the air around her.

"Okay, that stuff smells terrible and tastes just as bad. I can't believe I have to go through this again. I am an idiot for agreeing to a gala," Ren said.

"You look beautiful though," Senna said.

The other woman agreed as Ren walked over to the mirror. When Ren was in front of the mirror she stood there and just looked at herself. Ren couldn't believe that the girl she was looking at in the mirror was her. There was a knock on the door before it slid open. When the door opened she saw her brother, father, and grandfather standing there. She saw the look they were giving here and smiled. She walked over to Kai and hugged him.

"My little girl is all grown up. You look great sweetheart, and I know you hate going to these. I know the Avatar has to go to these, but I think this time you'll want to go," Kai said.

After Ren changed and removed all of the makeup, she and Hope made their way for the ferry. She wanted to go to the city for the night. As the two got on the ferry Ren had a feeling in her gut that told her to go to police headquarters. When they arrived at the docks she jumped on Hope's back and made her run for headquarters. When Ren got there she saw President Kanan and a man she didn't know standing outside near the door. Ren jumped off of Hope's back and told her to go after President Kanan, which Hope enjoyed. Ren ran into the building to find Lin, Mako, and Sky all in Lin's office. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into Lin's office to find them talking about the most recent crime committed. The three looked up at Ren with a confused look.

"Did any of you know that President Kanan and a mystery man were standing outside of your headquarters? Did any of you know that he also decided to visit me at home, then tried to grab me?" Ren said.

"No to both of those questions," Lin said.

The four looked out to the other officers when they heard screams. Ren laughed when she saw Hope walking towards Lin's office, knocking things over along the way. Hope walked into Lin's office and licked the chief, who was clearly unamused by the large cats actions. An officer knocked on the door and handed Lin a note and Lin handed in to Ren. Ren saw that President Kanan was taunting her now. He was right he would see her at the gala tomorrow, but she had to behave then. He would also see her at the meeting the next day and he will not like what she does to him. Ren punched Sky's armor and dented it without meaning to. She used her metalbending to pull the dent out of the armor as she burned the note. She'll have to wait to lose her temper until after the gala. Lin and Mako gave Ren a sympathetic look as she tried to control her temper, as she was taunted.

Ren hugged Sky before she went to pull Hope out of Lin's office. The three shook their head and chuckled as they heard Ren say she will show Kanan who the better earthbender when she shows him her lavabending. Ren walked out of the building towards the docks to catch the last ferry for the night. When they were on the ferry Ren laid next to Hope and saw a small cut on her paw. Ren looked at it closer and saw that there were little pieces of stone in the cut, so she used her earthbending to pull them out. Ren growled and knew exactly how Hope got those stones in her paw. When they arrived at the island Ren walked into her room to find another note laying on her bed. It was addressed Avatar Ren and on the inside it had the same message as the note the officer gave Lin, only this note wasn't signed. Ren sighed and burned the note before she laid down. Ren didn't think she was that tired until she woke up to a knock on her door. She sat up to find Sky walking in her room.

Sky tossed a paper bag at Ren and she opened it to find it full of seal jerky. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed a piece as she moved over for Sky to sit. Ren handed Sky a piece of jerky and she told him about the note she found on her bed last night. He joked and said maybe he left it, which only ended with him being punched in the arm. After they were done eating jerky Sky left so Ren could get ready for the day. When Ren was ready the two went into the city and walked around until the early evening. Ren made her way back to the island and Sky went back to Lin's apartment. The two had agreed to meet at the island an hour before the gala. Before she left Ren told Sky that she hoped that he isn't tortured as much as she is.

When Ren arrived at the island she was told to eat and to be in her room in a half hour. She smashed her head against the wall before she walked into the kitchen to go find food. Ren was eating rice and fruit before someone yanked it away from her. She was then pulled into her room and told to get dressed. She groaned and kicked the cabinet in protest. She started to get dressed and the women then started the process from yesterday. Ren had convinced the women to let her wear flats for the night. Ren heard the men arrive on the island so she got up, but not before Su sprayed her with perfume. Ren walked into the courtyard to find all of the men ready for the gala, but her attention was on one guy. All the women walked out and the group stood there, and Iroh nudged Sky.

"Oh, Ren you look amazing. I don't know what you're wearing but it smells really good," Sky said.

"Ren typically prefers the scent of earth, but we figured everyone else would want to smell something else," Su said.

"Both of you remember to socialize with people, and to be on your best behavior," Tenzin said.

"Basically we are suppose to be like Grandpa Tenzin and Lin for the night," Ren said.

Everyone laughed, including Lin and Tenzin. The group was soon on the ferry heading for the gala. Ren was leaning against the railing as Lee walked up to her. She knew by the look on his face he didn't want to go to the gala either. Sy had told Lee what had happened at the meeting and Lee was concerned about Ren. He knew his sister well enough to know that these situations were stressing her out. Ren could deny it all she wanted, but everyone knew if something happened Ren would blame herself. Lee nudged Ren and she looked up.

"Hey, have fun with Sky tonight alright," he said.

Ren smiled and nodded. When they arrived at the docks Sky locked arms with Ren as they walked to the gala. When they arrived they were met by the press and their cameras instantly. The two smiled as they were blinded by the cameras. Ren knew that they would be on the front page of every paper the next morning. She knew the world leaders had gotten the distraction they wanted. It didn't take long for the press to start asking questions,

"Avatar Ren, or should we call you Avatar Beifong?" A reporter asked.

"Avatar Beifong?" Ren whispered to Sky.

"I think it has a cute ring to it," he whispered to her.

"I will give you ring when I wring your neck in public," Ren whispered.

"Sounds fun, but let's wait until we have a room to ourselves," Sky whispered.

Ren's cheeks turned bright red as Sky laughed. Ren looked at the ground and laughed, which gave the reporters more pictures to take. Ren and Sky walked into the gala, ignoring the reporters questions. The rest of the world leaders quickly walked over to greet the couple. Ren smiled before she was told to go socialize with the other guest. Ren was quickly reminded why she disliked galas. She and Sky talked with one guest before they were pushed to the next. Ren stopped when she heard the world leaders quietly arguing. She saw Honora, Izumi, Su, Wu, and her grandfather trying to stop the fight quietly, but they soon started to argue. Ren slapped her forehead as she walked toward them, but she stopped and realized if she tried to stop the fight that would draw attention. She started to fake a sneeze and flames came out, but it didn't faze the group. She once again faked a sneeze only this time she used air, and once again the group wasn't fazed. Ren growled as she tried once again only this time using water, only to fail again. Ren tried again, but this time when she sneezed she shook the building with her earthbending.

When the group looked at Ren they could tell that she was not pleased. Sky followed Ren to the group as she huffed her way over. She pointed at them and took a deep breath. Ren had to think of what to say she was so angry with them. She looked at Sky for help, but he shrugged his shoulders. She looked back at them and they stood there and waited for her to yell.

"You hosted this event as a distraction, so the press doesn't know about any problems that go on at City Hall. Sky and I agreed to come to this and you still brought the problems here and argued. You were told to act civil and you are acting like a bunch of children," Ren said harshly, but quietly. "Now if you can't be civil stay away from each other the rest of the night. I on the other hand am going to have my nose healed and enjoy myself."

Ren pulled Sky away from everyone and he gave her a worried look. She sighed and shrugged as she grabbed a glass of water and they walked into a separate room. Sky pushed Ren's chin up as he looked at her nose. Sky pulled the water out of the cup and placed it on Ren's nose. Ren waited for the pain to go away before she finally relaxed. When Sky was done he threw the water on the ground and kissed Ren's forehead. The two walked back into the main room and tried to socialize with guest again.

"Ten yuans says you two won't cause some form of havoc," Bumi said to Ren said.

"Make it thirty," Ren said.

"I only have ten," Bumi said.

"Get Aunt Kya to help you. She would love to see Grandpa Tenzin's face when I ruin his night," Ren said.

Bumi went to find Kya and Ren smiled at Sky. They would finally get to have fun that night, and get to make some money on top on it. When Bumi and Kya returned the four agree on the bet and shook on it. Ren walked over to the stairs before she walked up the stairs. She jumped on the railing and used her airbending to slide down as Sky made a ramp for her out of ice. Tenzin instantly started to yell at the two. Ren made an air scooter and began to circle around the room. Tenzin tried to make Ren's air scooter vanish but Sky pinned him to the ground. The world leaders began to yell at the two as Bumi and Kya laughed. Ren bent the stairs into a ramp as some of the guest walked towards them. Ren pulled more water out of the air for Sky who made two water whips. Ren made a gust of wind and knocked all of world leaders down and Sky grabbed President Kanan and pulled him across the ground. Ren and Sky walked over to Bumi and Kya and smirked.

"We will be expecting our thirty yuans when we get back to the island," Ren said.

"I need to stop making bets with you," Bumi said.

"I heard there was a party for the assistant chief of police and the Avatar. In my opinion they don't deserve this whole thing, considering they don't do much. I think I'll take the ungrateful, good for nothing Avatar with me and dispose of her," a man's voice said. The mystery man's voice.

Ren looked toward the doorway and saw a thin man standing there. She looked at his face and the first thing she noticed were his eyes, they were green. The man sent a chunk of earth at her and Sky and she jumped as it smashed where she stood. The guest quickly moved out of the way. Ren quickly drew water out of the air for Sky and the two stood in front of the man. The man sent chunks of earth at the two and Ren tried to send the earth back, but was knocked back. She felt something grab her foot and pull her towards the doorway until she sent a fire blast at the man, knocking him to the ground. When she looked at her foot she didn't see anything, so she got up. Ren sent two air blast and continued to knock the man back. The man soon ran off and Ren felt a pain in her ankle. When she looked down she saw a mark that looked like a handprint. Ren looked at President Kanan and back at the doorway.

"So, I have never seen people dance at these things. Let's make a new tradition. Go grab Lin and and I'll get daddy. We will continue to dance with guest until they pick up in the habit. I want to make it not so obvious that I am keeping an eye on President Kanan," Ren said.

Ren ran over to Kai and pulled him away from Jinora. Jinora looked at him and shrugged as Ren continued to pull Kai away. Kai smiled when Ren turned toward him and grabbed his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Ren heard Lin groan and laughed. After they danced for awhile Ren told Kai to go dance with Jinora. Sky told Lin to go find someone to go find some to dance with, and to be nice. Ren was shocked to see Lin walk over to her Uncle Bumi. Ren pulled Tonraq away, so that he could dance with her, and Sky pulled Kya with him. Tonraq apologized for stepping on Ren's toes and that it had been a long time since he danced. Ren then pulled Tenzin to dance and he looked at her and shook his head.

"Grandpa Tenzin it's a new tradition," Ren said.

"You're suppose to be socializing," Tenzin said.

"I can socialize while getting people to dance," Ren said.

Ren noticed everyone was starting to dance and smiled. Ren felt someone grab her and when she turned around she found Sky smiling at her. He placed a hand on her waist and grabbed her hand and she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Sky backed up and Ren followed and It continued for a few minutes. Sky then shocked Ren when he started to sing. Ren's jaw dropped and Sky started to laugh before he continued to sing. Ren joined in and everyone stopped and watched the two dance and sing. Ren smiled as Sky spun her around, but then something caught her eye. Ren saw the man talking to President Kanan, and as soon as she saw him he left. Ren pulled away from Sky and started to walk toward President Kanan as quickly as possible. She received looks from the guest, but she still pushed her way through everyone. Lin, Sky, the council, the representatives, as well as the world leaders followed Ren towards Kanan. The group walked into a separate room and Ren soon back President Kanan into a corner.

"I want to know why you had that man attack Sky and I. I want to know who he is. I want to know everything," Ren growled.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Avatar Ren," President Kanan said.

"I followed you the other day. I heard everything that the both of you said. I know you are planning something after the gala," Ren said.

"I have told you already I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you excuse me I am very tired," President Kanan said. As he walked past Ren he whispered in her ear. "Goodbye Avatar Ren."

Ren followed Kanan out of the room and pointed at him. "Kanan, get back here and answer my questions before I beat your ass!" Ren shouted.

Kanan turned around and smiled at her. "If you really want to see what a good earthbender looks like," he said.

"I'll show you who is better when I use my lavabending. The last time I checked only two people in the room can do that and you aren't one," Ren said.

Kanan picked up a chunk of the floor and Ren grabbed it and smashed it. Ren bent the the metal trays out of the waiters hands and made metal whips. She hit Kanan in the face and she could see the blood run down his face instantly. Kanan went to split the ground, but Ren sensed it and jumped before it split. She then grabbed his ankle with her metal whip and threw him against the ceiling. When Kanan finally landed Ren walked over to him and was about to talk until Kanan punched her in the face, with earth on his hand. Ren fell on the ground and held her face as Kanan ran away. Everyone ran over to Ren as she rolled on her back, still holding her face.

"Ren, are you okay?" Ikki asked.

"Yea, he just caught me off guard," Ren said.

"Ren, are you sure you're alright?" Opal asked.

"No, he hurt my pride. He outsmarted me with a simple earthbending move," Ren said.

"Dear, didn't you tell me that Kanan was once part of the Dai Li?" Baatar Sr. asked.

"Yes, before Ren convinced the world leaders to get rid of the Dai Li, Kanan was apart of the elite earthbending group," Su said.

"Maybe that explains his fighting skills," Ren said.

Ren moved her hand to find blood, so she sat up. She quickly placed her hand under her nose as the blood poured out. Meelo handed her napkins as Rohan congratulated her on an awesome fight. Tenzin scolded Rohan before he scolded Ren for not behaving. Ren stomped her foot and the ground split where Tenzin stood. Ren started to closed her eyes and fell back onto the ground.

"_The Dai Li will be a great threat Ren. They have been a pain for Aang and I and now you. Find them Ren and make sure they are truly gone," Korra said._

_"Korra what are you talking? The world leaders and I did get rid of the Dai Li. They haven't been around since I was twelve," Ren said._

_"Don't always believe everything the world leaders tell you," Korra said._

Ren looked at her past life in confusion as the water tribe woman gestured forward. Ren walked and was soon met by images of the Dai Li. Ren didn't understand why Korra was telling her about the Dai Li. She saw Avatar Kyoshi training the earthbenders to become the most elite earthbenders anyone had ever seen, during that time anyway. Ren saw the problems that her great grandfather had with the Dai Li and then the problems that Korra had.

As soon as Ren past out Sky picked her up and everyone quickly ran for the ferry. They knew she couldn't have passed out from blood loss yet, so they hoped that she was talking to one of her past lives. When they arrived at the ferry Sky laid her on the deck and grabbed a rag from one of the cabinets and pulled water out of the bay, before he placed it on Ren's forehead. When they arrived at the island Sky placed Ren in her room and closed the door. He walked down the hall and punched the wall before he knocked some things over. He slid to the ground and punched it again before he sat down. Meelo and Rohan went to find out what had caused all the noise when they found Sky on the ground. The brothers sat down next to him and waited for him to talk.

"I couldn't protect her tonight. I have always protected her and now she is hurt," Sky said.

"I don't think she will ever expect you, or any of us to protect her. She won't be mad at you for tonight, if anyone she will be mad at President Kanan or herself," Rohan said.

"If I can't protect her how can I protect the city? She is one person, the city has I don't even know how many people. I give Beifongs a terrible name," Sky said.

"Sky, you protect the city just fine. You make your whole family proud and live up to that Beifong legacy that Ren thinks is stupid," Meelo said.

The three men laughed as the thought about how Ren has complained about the Beifong legacy. Rohan tried to remember a time when the legacy didn't bother Ren. The three men heard groans and walked towards Ren room. When they opened the door they heard her mumbling about the Dai Li. The three looked at each other and then at Ren. They knew the Dai Li no longer existed, so why would Ren be mumbling about the elite earthbending group. Ren started to mumble more about the group. She then started to mumble something about Korra. Meelo walked over to Ren and tried to interpret what she was saying. He heard her asking about Dai Li and how they could still be around. She then mumbled about how they might be, but they should have been be a group that no longer existed. The three looked at Ren, then each other.

**(Author's Note: So the gala didn't go quite as everyone thought it would. There is speculation of the Dai Li still existing, but you'll have to read to find out for sure. As you can see can see Ren and President Kanan are fighting a lot. Ren finally met the mystery man that Kanan was talking to, but that isn't his last appearance. Thanks for reading and Reviews are welcome)**


	4. Book 3 ch4: A War?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Book three Destiny Chapter Four: A War?**

The next morning Ren woke up and grabbed her head. She could tell that she was punched in the face. She got out of bed and pushed on Hope's shell to wake the large cat. The two walked out into the dining area and when everyone looked at Ren. She knew her face looked bad. When she sat down Bumi slide her the morning paper. Ren looked at him and Bumi pointed at the front page. Ren looked down to find that she and Sky were on the front page.

_**What A Night**_

_**The hottest couple in Republic City fought off a mystery man that tried to kidnap the Avatar. It would appear the Avatar has been deflowered by the assistant chief of police. Arguing amongst the world leaders. The assistant chief of police and Avatar created a new tradition. It would appear not only can the couple keep us safe, but dance and sing as well. A fight between President Kanan of the Earth Republic and Avatar Ren occurred at the end. Avatar Ren put up a good fight, but lost to President Kanan in the end. We hope to get back to everyone on the Avatar's condition. We also hope to get a statement from the Avatar about last nights events. We hope to have more about the events occurring at City Hall. We hope Avatar Beifong will cooperatre with us.**_

"What is this crap? I can't believe people read this stuff. I mean Avatar Beifong, I have a name. I also wasn't deflowered last night. The only reason anyone thinks that is because I had to have my nose healed in a separate room because of those idiots," Ren said pointing at Honora, Izumi, Su, Tenzin, and Tonraq. "I only lost that fight because Kanan fights dirty. My condition is fine. I mean seriously Roku could have written a better article and he is eleven. I'll give them a statement alright, when I shove my…"

"Hey, hey calm down. I feel like I have Korra back right now. You need to calmly eat your breakfast and center yourself and attempt to not kill the Earth Republic president today. I would prefer not being sent to control riots in the Earth Republic," Iroh said.

Ren threw the paper at Bumi and grabbed a piece of fruit. She grabbed a cup of lychee juice and walked to the courtyard. What if Korra was right and the Dai Li still existed? Any of the world leaders could have control of them. Kanan had more connections with the Dai Li, but why keep them? Ren smashed the cup on the ground and sent an air blast in frustration. She heard someone walk up behind her and turned around. She found her Grandpa Tenzin walking into the courtyard with a smile. She turned around and stuck her foot out and shot a flame, but caught it with her hands and smashed it to the ground. She then spun with the flame and shot it in the air. She sat down and thought about last night, and how she could have handled the Kanan situation better.

She was scared of what the future held with the world leaders. Everyone would tell her that fear is a natural thing, but if something happened it would be her fault. She looked at the ground and mumbled to herself. She saw her grandfather sit down next to her and she looked at him.

"Ren, I am sorry about last night," Tenzin said.

"It's okay I had fun for the most part, and even made thirty yuans, that reminds me. If you'll excuse me your brother and sister owe me money as well as Sky," Ren said.

"Why do they owe you thirty yuans?" Tenzin asked.

"Why do you think I didn't listen last night?" Ren asked.

Ren walked into the dining area and sat in between Bumi and Kya with her hand out. Everyone looked at her as she smiled. The sibling dug the money out of their pockets and placed it in Ren's hand and she thanked them. Ren stuck the money in her pocket and made a mental note to give half of the money to Sky. Ren smiled and and thought about how Wu had never joined them for breakfast. She wondered if he could tell him anything about President Kanan that would interest her. No one could really explain President Kanan's actions. Maybe Ren should talk to Hong Li and Haru.

Ren never heard the officers come in the room, until he ran into a bucket. She looked up to see Lin, Sky and three officers standing in the doorway. Ren stood up and looked at them very confused on why there was three officers with Lin and Sky. Ren looked around the room and saw that they were just as confused as she was. Ren looked at Sky and saw that he had a worried look on his face.

"Ren, someone has threatened you and your family. We have to protect all of you," Lin said.

"Lin, I'm the Avatar. I hope you realize I don't need people to protect me. Protect my family and find out who threatened us," Ren said.

"Ren, I must agree with Lin on this one. I will also contact the White Lotus and have them protect you here at the island. Your safety is important," Tenzin said.

"Not the White Lotus. I hate the White Lotus, especially Master Ping. He is annoying and old as dirt. Then there is Master Suan who I don't even know what to say about him. Let's not forget Master Kuang who has tried to tell me I am a flawed Avatar. I absolutely despise Master Oma. I don't get why they can't be as cool as the White Lotus during great Grandpa Aang's time," Ren said.

Ren knew by the look on everyone's face that it didn't matter what she said, the White Lotus were coming. Ren pushed Lin, Sky, and the officers, so she could leave the room. Before she could get to far she sent an air blast and knocked the small group to the ground. She then stomped her foot and watched as a section of the floor came up and smashed them into the wall. She ran out of the temple and jumped on the roof and stared over the bay. Ren knew it would only take a day for the White Lotus to arrive and then she would be guarded around the clock. She didn't understand why they were treating her like Korra.

Ren heard someone calling her name and so she looked down to see her mother. Ren knew that her mother would eventually find her, but she needed to be alone right now. They wouldn't understand what it was like to be the Avatar and what it was like to keep the world at peace. How did they expect her to keep the world at peace if the White Lotus was going to be following her all the time? Ren looked down to see that her mother was still searching for her. She jumped down and walked over to Jinora and tapped her on the shoulder. Jinora turned around and smiled when she saw Ren was as okay as she was going to be at the moment. Ren saw a hawk fly over the island and raised and eyebrow. She then saw the hawk come closer so she stuck her arm out and when it landed on her arm she noticed that is had a note tied to its leg. Ren thought it was odd that someone would send a note with a hawk and not have someone bring it, or just call. She took the note off and released the hawk.

_I am watching you. I would watch my back if I were you Avatar Ren. I will come for you very soon, and your family. I hope you like my friends too. I will send plenty of them your way. I hope that boyfriend of yours can protect you. Goodbye Avatar Ren._

Ren looked up and started to look around. She handed Jinora the note and Jinora quickly read the note. Jinora looked up at Ren and the two looked around as Lin and Sky walked out with the officers. Lin could instantly tell something was wrong and walked over to the two. Jinora handed Lin the note and Lin read the note before she handed it to an officer and told him to take it to headquarters. The threat didn't bother Ren until now. She started to sweat and she turned her head at every noise. Lin had her suspicions about Ren's fear and wanted to make sure she was correct. Lin bent the earth behind Ren and Ren turned and sent her metal cables and broke the earth and then she shook. Sky touched Ren arm and she didn't realize it was him. She used her metal cables and grabbed his wrist and slammed him on the ground. She winced once Sky landed and she heard him groan. She walked over and helped Sky on his feet. Everyone walked out after hearing the commotion.

"Daddy, I would tell Master Ping to bring quite a few White Lotus sentries when they come. We are going to need them," Jinora said.

Everyone watched as Ren stood and looked over Yue Bay. She didn't understand why these threats scared her so much, she has had threats against her life in the past. She wondered what the White Lotus would do when they arrived. She had heard stories of Korra's time in the White Lotus compound. She wondered if she would have to go to compound until they caught the person who threatened her. She wondered how she could truly be the Avatar if she had her own protection from some person who threatened her. Ren turned to look at everyone and walked into the temple with tears in her eyes. Sky went to follow her, but Iroh stopped him.

"I'm going to give you some advice like Tenzin gave me when Korra ran off at the Southern Water Tribe after she lost her bending. We need to give her some time and space. She may not feel like the Avatar right now, with the White Lotus coming to protect her. She has protected the world and she feels she can protect herself, just fine. She is scared and I don't think she knows how to deal with it right now. When she is ready to talk to us she will come to us, but don't rush her," Iroh said.

Sky looked at Iroh and nodded. Sky looked at the doorway and sighed. Ren ran into her room and shut the door and sat next to Hope. Ren knew the White Lotus could be here as early as tonight if they left as soon as they received the message. Ren was suppose to be a great Avatar, but now she need protection from some idiot who thought they could kill her. It actually terrified her at the thought she needed to be protected. She pulled her knees close or her face and began to cry. She looked up when she heard a crash outside of her window. She got up and cautiously walked over to her window. When she opened her window a flying lemur flew in and landed followed by a ring-tailed lemur. Ren sighed and put her hand over chest and thought about her uncles need to keep track of their lemurs.

"Hero, Poki. You both nearly scared me to death. Go bug Uncle Meelo and Uncle Rohan," Ren said as she shooed the two lemurs.

She watched as the two lemurs left and then she shut her window. She would never understand how she had a flying lemur as Avatar Aang. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the ground. She stood up and held her chin high and knew she wasn't going to let this person get to her. Ren walked out her room and went to find everyone. When she found them she looked at them before Tenzin spoke.

"Ren the meeting with the council and world leaders has been postponed until the Order of the White Lotus arrives. Everyone said they understood and that your safety is of the up most importance," Tenzin said.

Ren pointed to Lin and Sky and told them to follow her as Hope walked into the courtyard. Ren jumped on Hope's back and the group walked down the temple stairs toward the ferry. Ren knew if she left the island without some form of bodyguards everyone would be angry with her. Ren just wanted off the island for a little before she was on complete lock down. The ferry ride had been a silent ride, but everyone wanted to let Ren come to them. When they arrived in the city Lin and Sky paid attention to their surroundings as Ren walked next to Hope. A reporter that was talking to a local business owner about another story noticed the group and quickly ran over to them. He started to ask Ren tons of questions about the gala and she pushed him to the ground before walking away. Ren didn't want to think about the gala at the moment. She had more important things to think about than that stupid gala.

Lin and Sky looked at the reporter, then at Ren as they quickly followed her. Ren walked towards City Hall, but never walked in the building. When they arrived at City Hall Ren stood in front of her statue and looked at it. She was given this statue because she was suppose to be a legend. She was suppose to be the great Avatar Ren. She would need to continue her legacy and not become someone that the world couldn't count on anymore. She wasn't going to hide in fear like she did when she was younger. Her job was to keep peace and balance at all cost. Korra almost lost her life many time saving the world from her threats and in the end she lost it to Hyun and Jun assassinating her. To think at the age of five she save the world for the very first time and refused to let those threats scare her. She never let Vikram scare her to think of it. Now at the age of sixteen she is terrified of some words on a paper.

Ren wondered if she wasn't so hotheaded and thought things through if things like this could be avoided. Ren lost her temper with President Kanan very easily the last couple weeks and she knew that whole fight could have been avoided. She looked at the statue that showed her thirteen year old self and smiled. She thought about how much has changed in those three years. She thought about how three times as much has changed since the day it was discovered she was the Avatar. She looked at Hope and was soon met by a wet tongue. Ren laughed and grabbed the cat's head and Hope lifted her in the air. Lin shook her head at the two. Ren made the comment that Lin must have the same thoughts on Hope as she did Naga. Ren jumped on Hope's back and the large cat began to walk towards Avatar Korra Park. Lin and Sky followed to make sure that the young Avatar would be safe. Ren hated having bodyguards, but she knew it was needed.

Hope walked through the park and soon stopped. Ren looked around for a sign of danger, but didn't find any. Hope began to walk and Ren continued to look around. They continued to walk until they arrived at the docks to go back to the island. When they arrived at the island Ren walked into her room and sat on her bed. She grabbed the Pai Sho board she had sitting by her bed and just looked at the board. She got up and opened the door, Pai Sho board in hand. She walked into the courtyard and lifted the board hoping someone would play with her. Bolin walked over to her and Ren knew she was playing the street version of Pai Sho. Ren was taught both versions, but she had to admit she kicked butt at street version of Pai Sho. Ren and Bolin played a few rounds and she was easily beating him.

"Best nine out of ten," Bolin said.

"Uncle Bolin, I have other things to do. Go ask Lee I'm sure he will play," Ren said.

Ren walked into the kitchen to find her Aunt Ikki, Aunt Kya, Gran-Gran Pema, and mother making dinner. Ren didn't realize it had gotten that late and walked over to the four woman. Ren picked up a knife and some of the veggies and began to slice them. It had been a long time since Ren had helped with dinner and it felt nice to help with dinner again. When Ren was done she went to get a few fruits to make a fruit salad. Ren sat down and thought about the events that occurred today and how it would effect her. Ren was told that the White Lotus would arrive either late tonight or early tomorrow morning. Everyone ate in silence as they thought about the arrival of the White Lotus. Ren finished her dinner as quickly as possible and went toward the shower.

"Hey, my officers have to stand outside the door and window for your protection," Lin said as she ate her rice.

Ren sighed and looked at the ground. She slowly drug her feet as two officers followed her to her room to collect clothes, then to the showers. She waited for the two officers to position themselves outside of her door before she walked in. She walked over to the window and opened it to see an officer on each side, so she closed the window. She started to undress and got into the shower. She turned on the water and let it run over her face. Ren slid down against the wall and pulled her knees close to her face and continued to let the water run over her body. Ren didn't even know how long she was on the shower, but she knew it had to be long enough to make someone worry. Ren heard a knock at the door, but didn't bother to look up or answer. Ren heard the door open, but still refused to look up or talk.

"Kid are you okay? Are you even in here?" Lin asked. "Kid?"

Lin walked in the bathroom and closed the door. She really hoped Ren was in here, or she would have to fire those idiots. They knew Ren could easily escape, yet they didn't periodically check in on her. Lin walked over to the shower and heard the water, but that didn't mean anything. Lin pulled the shower curtain open and looked down to see Ren sitting on the floor of the shower. Ren finally looked up to see Lin staring at her and she used her metalbending to turn the shower off.

"Kid, get up and stop looking so pathetic. You're the Avatar not some coward. You're Avatar Aang's great granddaughter and Katara's. You're Avatar Korra's reincarnation. I get you hate the White Lotus, and that you hate not knowing who threatened you and your family but that doesn't mean you have to give up and look so damn pathetic. If you're going to date my son you have to look like the strong Avatar we all know you are," Lin said.

Ren nodded and as Lin turned around Ren started to snicker. Ren metal bent the shower head toward Lin and turned the water on. Lin used her metalbending to turn the water off and turned around to look at Ren who was laughing. Lin threw a towel a Ren and Ren sent an air blast towards Lin. After Ren got dressed she walked into her room and laid down. She knew when the White Lotus arrived they would have so many questions for her. Ren closed her eyes and began to to think of the last time she had a visit from the White Lotus. Master Oma thought she wasn't a great airbender because she was reincarnated into an earthbending Avatar, but Ren soon proved him wrong by beating him in a fight. Ren soon fell asleep and would find out tomorrow is not going to go like she wants it to.

The next morning Ren woke up to find the sun was only rising and that the White Lotus had still not arrived. Ren got out of bed and grabbed her glider. She ran out of her room, so she could go to the flying bison stables. When Ren arrived at the stables she saw that only three bison were awake and she really wasn't surprised. She opened her glider and Juicy, Lefty, and Pepper left their stable. The three bison took to the sky, quickly followed by Ren. Ren circled around Pepper, before she flew above Lefty. The four spent most of the morning in the sky. While Ren was in the sky the White Lotus had arrived and already been greeted. Tenzin and the four masters were now standing in the courtyard, when Ren noticed the five figures. Tenzin looked up to see Ren with three bison heading for the stable. The five waited for ten minutes, but Ren still had not arrived. The men went to look for the young Avatar to find her meditating in the pavilion.

The five men walked toward the pavilion as Ren continued to meditate. Ren wondered why no one was around for morning meditation. Ren heard the men approaching, but she tried to ignore them. She could feel them staring at her, but she still chose to ignore them. She knew they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, so she opened her eyes. She looked at the men as she stood, before bowing and walking away. Ren was told that the White Lotus was going to protect her, not that she had to talk to them. Ren walked to the courtyard and pulled the water out of the fountain and began to practice. The men walked into the courtyard and watched Ren practice and Ren just sighed. Ren placed the water back in the fountain before she made multiple earth pillars appear. Ren heard footsteps and turned around to see Roku walking into the courtyard to watch her practice. Roku had started to practicing earthbending right away, and was taught to metalbend at the age of ten. Ren gestured for Roku to as she placed the pillars back down.

Roku walked into the middle of the courtyard and Ren saw he had his metal cables. She told him to wait as she ran to go find her metal cables. When she returned the metal cables Roku smiled. He practiced his metalbending with Ren before, but never in front of the White Lotus. Roku sent his cables toward Ren and she twisted them and sent them toward the ground. Roku tried to pull the cables back but the were stuck in the ground. Ren sent her cables toward Roku's leg and he earth bent himself into the air, finally pulling the cables out of the ground. The men watched as the two sparred in the middle of the courtyard. Roku sent his cables toward Ren and she rolled to avoid the cables. Ren quickly sent her cables, but missed and Roku grabbed them with his cables and threw her into an earth pillar. Ren got up and Roku sent his cables for her ankle and pulled her to the ground. Ren spun with her cables, but Roku bent them around her. Ren fell to the ground and looked at the eleven year old as he released her.

"You've been practicing with Your Aunt Kuvira and uncles again," Ren said.

"Don't forget great Aunt Lin and Grandma Suyin," Roku said.

"That's why you beat me. All that practicing is paying off, keep it up," Ren said.

"Hey Ren, can you teach me to lavabend? I know it might be impossible considering I can metalbend. I also don't want to ask dad, because if I can't I don't want to hurt his feelings, but if I can it would be an amazing surprise," Roku said.

"I would be happy to to teach you, but it needs to wait a few days. I know Aunt Asami still has that warehouse that I tried to lavabend in. I'll talk to her about, but tell not to say anything to your father. I think she saves the warehouse for me to practice my lavabending, so we can practice there if you have the ability to bend lava," Ren said.

Roku hugged Ren and she smiled. Ren thought about how even in this time of confusion, fear, and frustration, Ren still managed to find happiness. Ren saw her grandfather and the White Lotus members walking towards her so she quickly pulled away from Roku and walked away. She looked back to see them still following her, and she quickened her pace. She ran into Bumi and smiled.

"Uncle Bumi, I'll give you your thirty yuans back if you keep Grandpa Tenzin and the White Lotus masters away from me for awhile," Ren said quickly.

Bumi nodded and Ren quickly ran past him towards the attic. She quickly shut the hatch and hid behind some of the boxes. She heard the hatch open a few minutes later and she made sure no one could see her. She heard the footsteps get closer to where she was hiding and she drew her knees close to her. She soon heard multiple footsteps and slid against the wall. She heard two sets of footsteps stop near her. She held her breath and the footsteps walked around the boxes and she saw her mother and father standing there. She then saw the four masters and her grandfather come stand next to them. She smiled and laughed a little.

"Oh hey, when did the White Lotus get here?" Ren asked already knowing the answer.

"Avatar Ren, we came here to protect you, not for you to avoid us. We would like to see where your bending abilities are at the moment. We see you once a year and that makes it very hard to know what you have improved on," Master Oma said.

"While staying and beating the living crap out of you four would make my day, I have a meeting with the council and world leaders today to discuss issues around the world. While I don't want you to come, you have to so get ready," Ren said.

Ren walked past the group toward the hatch and jumped down. When she saw Bumi she glared at him as she walked past him. She stopped him and pulled five yuans out of her pocket and handed it to him. Bumi tried to refuse the money, but Ren knew trying to keep the White Lotus away from her was impossible. Ren went into her room to get Hope and the two waited in the courtyard. Everyone was soon ready to go to the ferry to go to City Hall. After a long ferry of being watched Ren was happy to be able to jump on Hope's back and have her run to City Hall. When Ren arrived at City Hall the three presidents were already in there seats. Wu was in a seat for the representatives, Lin and Sky were also in their usual spots in the benches.

Hope laid down next to Sky and Ren sat down in her chair as they waited for everyone else. When they arrived Ren could tell that the White Lotus masters and Tenzin were not pleased with her. The four masters sat in different benches and everyone else took their seat. President Ekta hit the gavel off the table to signal the beginning of the meeting. Ekta held up two newspapers and Ren looked at them and could tell that one was the paper she read and the other was probably today's paper. Ren looked at her confused at what Ekta was trying to get at.

"Have you read these articles?" Ekta asked.

"I read yesterday's and let me tell you about that article…" Ren said before being interrupted by Ekta.

"What about today's?" She asked.

"No I haven't gotten the chance to pick up the paper. If you haven't notice the White Lotus is here," Ren said.

"Take a look for yourself," Ekta said handing Ren the paper.

**_What an Avatar_**

**_Avatar Ren has been known to keep us all safe, but will she now go against everything she has done in the past. The Avatar was seen shoving a reporter yesterday while being escorted by Chief Beifong as well as Assistant Chief Beifong. Rumors say the young Avatar has been threatened, but nothing has been confirmed. We all know that Avatar Ren attacked President Kanan at the gala, maybe she will start to attack civilians next. Will the Avatar attacking people be an everyday thing? We haven't gotten a statement from the Avatar, but when we do you'll be the first to know folks._**

"Are you serious? I didn't attack anyone. Okay maybe I shoved him to the ground, but he got in my face about the gala. Plus Kanan attacked me and I defended myself, so that article is absolute crap like the other one," Ren said.

"Avatar Ren, we understand that we said we need a distraction, but these are not the headlines we want to read in the morning," President Ryuu said.

Ren grabbed both newspapers and lite them on fire. She was done with press for right now, she had other issues to deal with. Ren wanted to smooth out all the details with the world leaders about what problems she was solving first. Ren had a feeling in her gut that something was wrong, but she didn't know what. She took her shoes off and let her bare-feet sit there for awhile. Ren knew something felt off, but she couldn't find a threat with her seismic sense. Ren must have zoned out of the meeting for about fifteen minutes, but still couldn't shake the feeling she was missing something. President Kanan drew her attention back to the meeting when he slammed his fist on the table. Ren looked up to see Kanan arguing with Ekta and Tonraq. Desna tried to calm Tonraq, but he didn't bother to listen. Ren looked over at the representatives and Suyin mouthed the words Earth Republic and neglect. Ren pinched her nose and wondered why this argument always had to come up.

Ren looked up to see President Kanan pointing in President Ekta's face as he shouted. Ren wanted to slap both presidents in the face and tell them to shut up. If she heard someone say she was neglecting something one more time she was going to lose her mind.

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" Ren yelled.

President Ekta and President Kanan looked at Ren who was now standing. President Kanan still had his finger in President Ekta's face. Ren pointed to the ground and the two presidents sat down and didn't say another word. She heard clapping and turned to see the White Lotus masters were happy with her. Ren rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the world leaders. Ren didn't know what to do with these people anymore.

"President Kanan, I don't understand why you think I am neglecting the Earth Republic, because I truly am trying my best to get to each region as fast as I can. I really need you to understand that I am one person and it's hard for me to deal with all of these problems right at the same time. I understand that I have solved less of the Earth Republic's problems than the other regions and I am sorry for that," Ren said.

"You're right you have put the Earth Republic aside for a long time. You have put the other regions ahead of us and I do not appreciate it. As the Avatar you're suppose to give each region the same amount of attention.I feel my next course of action will make you give every region the same amount of attention, because you'll have no choice. The Earth Republic is declaring war on the rest of the world. We are including the Air Nation, and we will destroy everything," President Kanan said.

Everyone looked at the Earth Republic president with wide eyes. Ren started to massage her for temples and sighed. She looked at Suyin and Wu and gestured at President Kanan. The two Earth Republic representatives shrugged as if it was news to them as well. Clearly President Kanan made the decision to declare war with out discussing it with his representatives.

"President Kanan, Zaofu will not help you attack the other regions. We would rather be deemed traitors of the Earth Republic then attack the other regions and the Avatar," Suyin said.

"I agree with Suyin. Northern Ba Sing Se stands with the Avatar and the other regions in this matter," Wu said.

Everyone stood with their mouths open and Ren walked over to Su and Wu. "High-five Suyin and Wu for siding with the Avatar. Obviously you two made a good choice and I hope more areas in the Earth Republic follow you two, because you are obviously great leaders," she said.

"You're right by sayin that your states will be deemed traitors of the Earth Republic. You have been warned that your states as well as any other state that betrays the Earth Republic will be attacked, just as the other regions are going to be attacked. We will not hesitate in attacking any of the states within the Earth Republic," President Kanan said.

"They should be deemed traitors, because it's for a good reason. You're being warned that I will not hesitate to attack the states that don't stand down. You have officially declared war against the republics and the tribes. I must keep peace, and I will follow my great grandfather's example. You have been warned, and if you really want to carry this war out that will be your mistake," Ren said.

"Oh, Avatar Ren before I forget. I wanted to tell you that the Dai Li still exist. I know I was suppose to get rid of the group when I became president, but I thought keeping them would be useful at some point. I also brought a few of them with me," President Kanan said.

Ren watched as the room filled with at least twenty members of the Dai Li. She thought when Kanan said a few he meant ten not an army. She watched as Kanan walked over to the some of the Dai Li members and she just happened to recognize one of the members. Hope stood and started to growl as the Dai Li got closer to the group. Tonraq got up and he and Ryuu stood in front of Ekta as the Dai Li continued to get closed. Honora, Izumi, and Suyin stood in front of Wu and made sure that the Dai Li couldn't touch either of the non-benders. The White Lotus masters stood and everyone got into their fighting positions and waited for the first move. A few of the Dai Li members sent their earth made hands toward the group and grabbed a few people. Ren watched as Honora, Tenzin, and Ryuu started to move forward. She soon felt herself being pulled forward before she smashed the two pieces of earth together, making them crumble. Ren quickly ran and used her earthbending and pulled the earth off of the three. Ren saw a water whip go past her face and when she looked over she saw Tonraq grab a member of the Dai Li. She saw air blast, chucks of earth, fire blast and water flying everywhere.

She thought about how there was a war going on in City Hall to show what Ren should expect. Ren shot lightning at the ground where the Dai Li was standing and watched as they backed up. She saw them send a chunk of earth at Wu and she used her airbending to push Wu out of the way. She saw Ekta standing unprotected and a spike heading her way. Ren ran toward her and pushed her out of the way, but not before Ren had the spike go through her hip. Ren looked at Ekta and smiled before she stood. Ren felt the pain in her hip, but she still sent fire blast anyway. She watched as the Dai Li started to run away and was relieved.

"Cowards," Ren said.

"Ren, you have an earth spike sticking out of your hip," Honora said.

"I'm well aware. Who was protecting President Ekta?" Ren asked.

"Tonraq and I," President Ryuu said.

"Well you did a crappy job. I would like to go see Aunt Kya now," Ren said.

"I don't think Kya can help you with this one. I think you will have to go to an actual hospital," Lin said.

"I don't care where I go I would just like some form of medical attention. You know we brought the White Lotus here to protect me, but the four masters didn't do such a great freaking job at that," Ren said.

Ren looked at the four men who couldn't look her in the eye. Ren grabbed onto the spike and tried to pull it out, but stopped as soon as she started. Ren called for Hope and waited for the large cat to walk over to her. When Hope laid down Ren tried to climb on her back, but couldn't lift her leg without it causing her pain.

"How the flameo am I getting to the hospital?" Ren asked.

Ren felt a metal cable around her stomach and saw ice form on the floor. She looked at Lin and the four waterbenders in the room. She sat on the ice as everyone laughed. She felt like her pride had hit an all time low now that she had this spike in her hip. She soon felt Lin start to pull he towards the door and she saw the waterbenders continue to freeze a path of ice. The two presidents followed them to the hospital and Ren noticed the look on their faces. When they got outside Ren saw that people were already staring and her head dropped. Ren hoped the trip to the hospital would be a quick one. Lin looked back to see Ren with her head down.

"Hey kid how are you doing back there?" Lin asked.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life. I mean the the spike in my hip is one thing, but being drug to the hospital by the chief of police that is embarrassing. I also lost to a group that I trained as Avatar Kyoshi, and Korra warned me about them. Great Grandpa Aang warned me about the war and I missed it, because I couldn't figure it out. I have two states in the Earth Republic that are now considered traitors. I thought that President Kanan wanted what was best for the Earth Republic, but I guess I was wrong," Ren said

Lin looked at Ren as she continued to pull her to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital Ren stood up and the doctors brought a bed. Ren was helped into the bed and laid on her side as she was taken away. Ren waited for a doctor to talk to her, but none of them did they just started to examine the wound. She was then taken to a room where they could x-Ray her hip so they could know exactly what they were dealing with. Ren hated that none of the doctors were telling her anything, and that they were whispering. Ren saw them bring a large metal tank into the room. She felt them place a mask on her face and she soon went to sleep.

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room waiting for someone to come with some form of news. They knew Ren would be okay but they still wanted some news. Kai went to get Jinora tea as Lee laid against Hope. Hope and Lee always seemed to find comfort with each other when something happened to Ren. Lin had called the station and had them send Mako before she told them that she and Sky wouldn't be at station the rest of day. A doctor walked out into the waiting room as Kai returned with Jinora's tea. Jinora stood up and she and Kai followed the doctor into a separate room.

"We had to do surgery on her hip. When the earth spike hit the bone it smashed a decent part that could only be fixed with surgery. We pulled the spike out and placed a platinum plate in her hip, so no metalbender can bend it. She is resting, but you can go see her now," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Jinora said.

The doctor walked out of the room and Jinora hugged Kai. The two walked out of the room and everyone looked at them. Kai smiled and nodded and relief washed over everyone's faces. Hope walked over to Kai and licked his face and he looked at her. Hope then started to ram her head against Kai and he pushed her head away lightly.

"Okay, before Hope gets really excited we want to tell you what the doctor told us. Ren will be okay, she is resting now. They said she has a platinum plate in her hip because of the damage the spike caused, but she's fine and we can go see her," Kai said.

"Yea, and to think that this trip to the hospital isn't Ren's only problem right now," Sky said.

"Sky what are you talking about?" Opal asked.

"No one wanted to say anything because of Ren's condition, but the Earth Republic has declared war on everyone. Your mother and Wu decided to make their states traitors to the Earth Republic. It would appear that Kanan kept the Dai Li, which is how Ren received her injury," Desna said.

**(Author's Note: So the Dai Li still exist and will now be used against Ren, shocker. The Earth Republic has declared war and yes I felt Suyin and Wu would help Ren instead of the Earth Republic. If you haven't figured out who was threatening Ren it was President Kanan. Yes Ren risked her life for President Ekta and now has a platinum plate in her hip. Ren is also now under the protection of the White Lotus. That's it for now, thanks for reading and reviews are welcome)**


	5. Book 3 Ch 5: The Cave

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Book three Destiny Chapter Five: The Cave**

Ren was now eighteen and thought about the war with the Earth Republic. There had been many battles that each side had won and lost. She knew at this point either side could win the war. She was still guarded by the White Lotus and at times she was happy about it, but then again she wished they would go away. Ren grabbed her hip which still gave her problems from time to time. The doctors told her that there was nothing they could really do about the problem, but give her painkillers. Ren knew that with all the damage the war was doing to her body that there was no point. Ren saw Sky walking up the temple stairs and smiled.

"Excuse me miss, but can you help me find my girlfriend?" he asked.

"You're going to have to tell me about her," Ren said giggling.

"Well she has the most beautiful green eyes. Her parents are Jinora and Kai. Her great grandparents are Aang and Katara. She has a twin brother named Lee. She has a spirit guide that is an armadillo lion that she named Hope. She can bend all four elements and most people know her as Avatar Ren, I call her Ren though," Sky said.

"Well that sounds like me," Ren said wrapping her arms around him.

"You guys are disgusting. Like it was cute in the beginning, but now it's gross," Lee said.

Ren laughed and thought about how today Roku was showing the Beifongs that he could lavabend. Ren was impressed that he could metalbend and lavabend. As far as anyone knew there were two lavabenders in the world and that was Bolin and Ren. Ren knew now that Roku had mastered his lavabending he would be a great asset in the war. Ren had asked him one day if would help with the war and he said he would be as cool as his great Grandma Toph if he did. Roku walked out and Ren could tell he was excited to show everyone. Ren thought about how Roku was talented enough to show everyone, even the White Lotus.

Ren convinced everyone that they were going to a family dinner in the city. As they walked through the city Ren could tell that Roku grew more excited. Ren heard someone say something about being in the wrong part of town to be going to a family dinner. They finally arrived at the abandoned Future Industries Warehouse and everyone looked at Ren. Ren made everyone wait outside of the warehouse as she escorted Roku into the building. Everyone looked at the two standing in the building. Roku looked at Ren with a worried look. Ren looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. The two walked to opposite ends of the warehouse and faced each other. Ren stomped her foot and sent her fist in the air, quickly revealing lava.

"Ren, what are you doing?!" Opal yelled.

Ren started to quickly move the lava toward Roku. Roku waited until he could move the lava around himself and sent it back towards Ren. Ren smiled before she realized she had lava coming at her. She stuck her hands out and so did Roku. Ren decided before the two could destroy the building she would solidify the lava. Ren saw the lava turn into obsidian and she looked around the wall.

"Are you okay over there?" Ren asked.

"Yea, what about you?" Roku asked.

"Yea, I am so proud of you. I can't believe how much you have improved," Ren said.

Ren looked out to see everyone with their mouths hanging open. Ren and Roku walked out of the warehouse with smiles on their faces. Bolin hugged Roku as he laughed. Bolin grabbed Ren and and hugged both her and Roku as tight as he could. Ren and Roku laughed at how excited Bolin was.

"Dad, you're crushing us," Roku said.

"I'm sorry. I'm really excited that you can lavabend. When you could metalbend I lost hope for you to be able to lavabend, but you can and it's amazing," Bolin said.

Bolin finally let go of the two, still smiling. Ren felt a sharp pain in her hip, but tried to hide her pain. Ren never told anyone that she had been hit in the hip a few weeks ago during battle while defending Northern Ba Sing Se. Ren took her team and some of the White Lotus members with her to meet with the troops, but they were outnumbered. They won the battle, but not without many of the troops leaving the battle with injuries. Ren didn't think the large rock that hit her hip was a big deal until it started to bother her every so often. Ren could tell the platinum plate was still in her hip, but she felt like something was off about it. Ren remembered the many battles that had occurred over the past month and how she hid at one point. Ren could feel eyes on her, so she looked up.

"Ren, are you alright?" Asami asked.

"I didn't want to say anything, but a few weeks ago when we were defending Northern Ba Sing Se I go hurt. I was hit in the hip by a large rock and now its been bothering me. I didn't think anything of it before it started to cause me pain," Ren said.

"Ren you should have had that checked after the injury occurred. You may have made the plate move or you could have caused more damage," Kya said.

"I'll go get it check out right now," Ren said.

Ren started to walk in the direction of the hospital when she felt Sky wrap his arm around her waist. She looked at him before he smiled and tilted his head toward the White Lotus masters following them. Ren knew the hospital was a few blocks a way, but she still had to be protected. When they finally arrived at the hospital Ren looked at the building before she walked in the the doors. When she walked in she saw the doctors rushing around with what looked like soldiers. Ren looked at Sky and walked over to one of the patients to find that he was a soldier of the Untied Forces. Ren knew that Kanan had threatened to attack the United Republic, but not that he actually had attempted attacking the United Republic. Ren knew that she couldn't afford to rest while a war was going on. Ren continued to walk down the hall to see that the hospital was filled with soldiers from the United Forces. Ren looked at Sky then the White Lotus masters.

Ren walked out of the hospital and made her way to City Hall. She could tell that the group was rushing behind her, but she didn't care. She was angry at Ekta for not telling her about Kanan attacking the United Republic. Ren made it very clear that when there was a threat made she wanted to know so that she could help the troops. When they were at City Hall Ren walked up the stairs to the world leaders offices and walked into Ekta's office. Ren saw Ekta filling out papers at her desk as if nothing was wrong. Ren walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. President Ekta looked up from her papers to see that Ren was sitting in front of her with an angered look on her face. President Ekta set the pen down and looked at Ren.

"Ekta, why was not informed about Kanan threatening to attack the United Republic? Did you think he wouldn't attack the United Republic?" Ren asked.

"We felt we had the proper amount of troops for the threat. We were correct, but a few of our soldiers were injured in battle," President Ekta said.

"A few? Have you been to the hospital? Let me tell you there are more than a few in the hospital. This all could have been prevented if you would have told me. My team and I would have come to help and this could have ended better," Ren said.

President Ekta looked at Ren over her hands and sighed. President Ekta opened a drawer and pulled a piece of paper out before she handed it to Ren. Ren looked at the paper then back at President Ekta. Ren couldn't believe what she had just read. Ren shoved the paper in her pocket and nodded at President Ekta. Ren stormed out of President Ekta's office past Sky and the White Lotus masters. The men quickly followed Ren and wondered what was wrong. When they arrived at Yue Bay Ren didn't even want to wait for the ferry. Ren jumped in the water and made a pillar and quickly made her way for the island. Sky jumped in the water and quickly followed Ren. Master Ping repeated what Ren and Sky had done. Master Oma made a large air pillar and followed the three. Master Kuang shot flames out of his hands to launch himself in the air to follow the group. Master Suan looked at the group before he walked to the ferry. He would prefer to keep his feet on the ground even if his comrades thought differently.

When Ren landed you saw the sand fly around her whole body. Sky and three of the White Lotus masters made it to the island before Ren made it to the temple stairs. Ren continued to look for a certain person on the island. She ran into one of the air acolytes who quickly apologized. Everyone was sitting in the courtyard waiting for Ren to return from the hospital. Rohan was the first to notice Ren and smiled.

"Oh Ren how…" he stopped when he saw how angry Ren was.

Ren walked over to Iroh and pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket. "Do you know what this is? I know you know what this is," she said shoving it at him. "You and your troops were the ones to go and fight for the United Republic. You requested that I wasn't there. You requested that my team wasn't there," she said still pushing him. "Did you want some heroic death Uncle Iroh? Did you want to get hurt? Have you seen all of the men in the hospital? You were being stupid. You knew that we have been losing battles and you still chose to go without us. We are fighting a war, not playing a game."

Everyone watched as Ren continued to yell and shove Iroh. Iroh's children looked at him with a hurt look on their face as Ren continued to yell at him. When Ren was done she has pushed Iroh against a wall and had him looking directly in her eyes. She knew he saw Korra's temper at the moment, and Ren didn't care she wanted him to understand what he did could have cost people their lives. Ren didn't understand why it was so hard for everyone to think about the safety of their people. She had a war to deal with and she didn't want more injuries or deaths then needed. Ren looked over at Sesi to see that she had tears in her eyes. Ren walked over to her, but Sesi pushed her away and walked into the temple. Asha and Gopan walked away and Ren looked at Aki and she followed her siblings.

Ren didn't know if she wanted to be mad at herself or her Uncle Iroh. She jumped on one of the pillars and grabbed the roof before she pulled herself onto the roof of the temple. Ren began to run up the large tower part of the temple. She began to grab windows and parts of the roof until she reached the top. When she reached the top she looked down and thought about what would happen if she jumped. She used her airbending to launch herself forward a bit as she jumped and hoped that she wouldn't get hurt. Ren heard screaming and she closed her eyes. Ren suddenly felt water around her body and swam to the top. She started to laugh as she swam to shore. She had so much fun, and felt so alive. She probably would never try that again, but she actually had fun for once. When Ren got to the courtyard her mother grabbed her and started to shake her.

"Ren what were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that was?" Jinora asked.

"For once I wasn't thinking. I had fun for once. I would have made it and if I didn't then I don't know. It was fun okay and I wanted to have fun," Ren said.

Before Jinora could say another word Ren laid down and slammed her head against the ground and groaned. She shouldn't wish for Kanan to attack somewhere, but at least it would give her something to do. Ren knew that it would only be a week or so before Kanan attacked Northern Ba Sing Se again. She figured she would sit on the island and wait until someone called and said they were being attacked by Kanan. She knew she couldn't go straight into the war head first, because there was a good chance she could get herself killed. Ren looked at everyone as she laid down and wished that they would understand how hard it was to have the balance of the world in her hands. Failure wasn't an option for her.

Ren couldn't be a failure, she just couldn't be. This was war and people were being hurt and some were dying. She saw families displaced and watched as some members said goodbye to their loved ones. Two long years of being a failure and not ending the war. She knew the next time she fought she would make a statement that the war would end soon. She wanted her team to be ready for the next fight, wherever it may be. Ren knew Zaofu was protected by the Beifong family and the soldiers, but Ren knew that it wouldn't be safe forever. She sat up and looked at everyone.

"Team Avatar training session. Lee, you will go to the spinning gates with mom and dad. Aki, you will train with Uncle Iroh and Uncle Mako. Sesi, and Sky you will train with Aunt Kya. Asha, you will train with with Aunt Asami. Gopan, we will train with Lin and Uncle Bolin. The rest of the Beifongs should head back to Zaofu and protect it. We are going to make an impact on this war," Ren said.

Ren stood and looked at her team as the group stood. Everyone could see the determination in the kids as they looked at each other. The group walked towards each other smiling at each other before they laughed. They all knew if anyone could make an impact on the war it would be them. Not only were they determined, but their family saved the world for two generations. They knew saving the world was what their families did.

"I'm in," Lee said.

"Me too," Sesi said.

"You know I'm in," Gopan said.

"Well great Grandpa Zuko did work hard to restore the family's honor and I don't want to mess that up by not saving the world, so I'm in," Aki said as everyone shook their heads.

"Somebody has to make sure you idiots stay safe," Asha said.

"You already know my answer," Sky said.

The group went to designated training areas to make sure their skills were war ready. At the spinning gate Jinora sent an air blast and Lee began to go through the gates. When he was on the other side Kai was standing there with a grin on his face. Lee frowned as Kai kicked a gust of him. Lee quickly avoided it before he was knocked down by another gust of wind. He looked up to find his mother standing close to him with a smile. Lee only thought he was doing the spinning gates not fighting his parents. Lee jumped up and sent two air blasts at his father before he sent one for his mother. Jinora and Kai easily avoided them and sent air blast at Lee and watched as they smashed into him. Lee felt all the air leave his body before he fell to the ground. He didn't have the strength to get up, so he just laid there and groaned. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father and then he saw him with hand out. Lee grabbed his father's hand and Kai pulled him up.

"I thought I was only suppose to practice the spinning gates," Lee said.

"During a war you never know what is coming," Kai said.

On the beach Kya, Sesi, and Sky stood by the water. Sesi made a shield of water around herself. She started to to punch the shield and sent ice towards Kya. Kya made water tentacles and grabbed the ice and started to throw them to the ground. Sky made a giant ice slide and slid behind Kya, but she grabbed him and threw him toward the bay. Sky froze the water and made his way back to the fight. Sesi froze the water tentacles and Sky sent a wave for Kya. Kya sent the frozen tentacles for the wave making it crash before it reached the shore. She pulled Sesi into the bay and smashed two waves together and watched as Sesi and Sky went underwater before they swam to shore. She saw the defeated look on their face and knew their training session was over.

In the courtyard Aki, Iroh, and Mako stood facing each other. Mako made the first move by sticking his fist out and sending flames at Aki. Aki stuck her fist out and slammed the flames on the ground. Aki kicked her leg, sending a flame at Iroh. Mako stood and sent two quick jabs with flames and knocked Aki to the ground. Aki slide her leg across the the ground and sent a line of fire at the two men. Mako fell and Iroh jumped over the line and sent multiple fire blast and knocked Aki on the ground. Aki laid on the ground as she smelled her burnt hair.

On one side of the island Bolin, Gopan, Lin, and Ren stood in fighting stances. Bolin sent two large rocks at Ren and she smashed them with her platinum cables. Gopan sent his metal cables at Lin and she used her cables to hit his cables away. Ren sent her cables for Lin's wrist and watched as it wrapped around her wrist. She swung and smashed Lin into Bolin. Bolin slammed his fist into the ground and sent a wave, making Gopan and Ren fall to the ground. Gopan and Ren quickly jumped up and kicked two rocks at Bolin and Lin. Bolin and Lin kicked the rocks at the two and watched as the were knocked to the ground. Gopan and Ren laid there and looked around.

"My hip hurts," Ren said.

"My everything hurts," Gopan said.

At the Sato mansion Asami and Asha stood in a room that Asami used to practice her defensive skills. Asami kicked her foot above Asha's head and he ducked. He swung his leg under her feet and watched as she fell. Asami jumped up and grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back. Asha bent down and pushed back before he kicked his foot back, knocking Asami forward. Asami swung her legs and pushed her arms up and watched as Asha fell to the ground with a thud. He laid there and coughed. He thought he had won the fight until she beat him.

Everyone was slowly making their way to the courtyard and Ren didn't like the way her team was entering the courtyard. An air acolyte, Bumi, Desna, Pema, Senna, Tenzin, and, Tonraq all walked out with supplies to help the group. Tonraq handed Ren a few bags of ice for her hip. Bumi handed Gopan some things to clean his cuts, ice for the pain and patted his shoulder. Pema looked at Lee's arm and cleaned the cuts and then wrapped it. Senna lifted Asha's shirt slightly to see bruising before she began to heal his abdomen. The air acolyte walked over to Aki and looked at her head to see that only her hair was burned. She gave her something for her hair and Aki thanked her. Desna walked over to Sky to see the worse he had was some neck and shoulder pain, which was easily fixed. Sesi complained to Tenzin of a headache and pain in her arm, which he fixed with some ice.

"Please tell me at least one of you won, and you only got hurt in the process," Ren said.

The group shook their heads and she laid back on the ice. She had to think of a better way to train the team. She had to end the war that had been her fault. She could have prevented it and she didn't. It was her fault that innocent people were losing their lives, homes, and rights. Ren tried to stand up, but the pain in her hip prevented her from getting off the ground. Ren felt two people helping her up and she smiled and looked to find Mako and Iroh standing there. Ren started to walk away when she heard an air acolyte calling for her.

"Avatar Ren, Representative Wu is on the intercom. He said that it is very urgent and he must speak with you right away," she said.

"Thank you," Ren said.

Ren looked at her team and prayed to the spirits that Kanan wasn't attacking Northern Ba Sing Se. Ren knew her team couldn't fight, not now anyway. She couldn't even fight, why should she expect her team to charge into battle. Ren looked at the air acolyte who was smiling at her. Ren looked back at her team before she walked into the room where the intercom was kept. Ren looked at the intercom before she sat down. She slowly reached for the microphone and took a deep breathe.

"Wu this is Ren. What is wrong in Northern Ba Sing Se?" Ren said.

"Kanan just threatened to attack us and we need your help or he might destroy Northern Ba Sing Se," Wu said.

Ren closed her eyes before she responded. "Don't worry Wu we will be there," she said.

"Thank you and please hurry," Wu said.

Ren walked out of the room and looked at her team as they slowly stood. The group stood up and looked at her and they knew they had to go. The adults saw the determination on the kids faces and smiled. Ren and her team had vowed long ago that no matter what they would help people in need.

"Dad, mom can we take Lefty and Pepper? We are going to need a way to Northern Ba Sing Se,". Ren said.

Jinora and Kai nodded and Ren smiled. Asha went to get his equipment as quickly as possible. Ren went to get her glider and Hope. Lee got his glider and Sky made sure he and Sesi had enough pouches of water. Gopan double check to make sure he had both his metal cables and his platinum cables. Aki continued to form flames in her hands and make them disappear as the group made sure they had what they needed. Asha, Lee, and Ren quickly returned to the courtyard and the team made their way for the stables. They placed all their supplies on the two bison and returned to the courtyard to say goodbye to their families. After Lee and Ren pulled away from Jinora and Kai they could see the tears in their eyes, but could tell they were proud of them. The group walked down to the stables and split so they could take Hope. Hope, Ren, Sesi, and Sky on Pepper. Aki, Asha, Gopan, and Lee hopped on Lefty and the group left.

Ren didn't talk the whole the way to Northern Ba Sing Se. She gave Sesi the reins and began to meditate. Ren knew if she wasn't focus this battle wouldn't end well. Ren told Sesi that she should land Pepper right inside of Northern Ba Sing Se. When both bison landed Ren saw the troops standing, just waiting for them to arrive. Ren knew that outside of Northern Ba Sing Se's wall there was nothing but empty land. The next city was quite a distance away. Wu was at the top of the wall, waiting to give the signal to open the wall for the troops to be able to march into battle. Ren nodded at him and Wu gave the signal and the wall started to slowly open. Ren slowly lead her team and the troops outside of the wall with her head held high. Ren knew that she had to win this battle and she had to show that she was confident.

After everyone was outside of the wall it was shut. Ren turned around and looked at the faces of the troops and her team. She knew that they would be out numbered, they always were. Ren turned around and felt Hope nudge her. Ren started to walk and the troops followed her. Ren took one final look at the wall and saw the troops that stood across the top. Ren thought about how if she could decrease the amount of troops that Kanan was bringing to Northern Ba Sing Se the city might have a chance. It didn't take long for the two sides to come face to face. Ren saw that Kanan had come to take charge of his troops. Ren also took notice to the numerous mecha tanks and newer tanks that did more damage than anyone could imagine. Everyone was proud of Asami for making theses tanks, but Ren wondered how the Earth Republic got their hands on them.

"Take out those tanks. Those are the new tanks Aunt Asami just invented and if they make it past us, Northern Ba Sing Se doesn't stand a chance," Ren ordered.

The tanks made their first shots with large metal balls toward the group. Before any metalbenders could react they turned into whips that would wrap around people and shock them. Gopan and Ren used their cables to hit as many away as possible. Lee swung his glider like a bat and watched as a few of the wraps flew back at the Earth Republic troops. Troops from Northern Ba Sing Se made barriers and the remaining wraps smashed against the walls. The tanks then shot darts at Ren and her group and Ren's eyes widened. She and Gopan quickly used their metalbending to send the darts to the ground in hopes that it would hit some of Kanan's troops. Ren watched as some of Kanan's troops dropped to the ground and closed their eyes.

Ren opened a hole in the ground and she jumped in and quickly ran toward Kanan's troops. She slammed her hand on the ground above her and felt that she was a good distance within enemy territory. She opened a hole and three soldiers fell in. She punched them in the face and watched as they fell unconscious before she jumped through her hole. Ren turned around and was standing right in front of a tank. She used her platinumbending to tear the tank apart. She watched as the soldiers fell to the ground and she kicked her foot and watched a flame knock them back several feet into multiple soldiers. Ren made a large platinum spike with the metal pieces of the tank and took out two more tanks. She looked up to see Hope smash into soldiers before she grabbed a tank and completely destroyed it. Ren smiled and thought about how they might actually win this battle.

Ren saw a large rock heading for her out of the corner of her eye and she jumped. She saw Kanan throwing rocks at her and she continued to jump and let him hit his own soldiers. Ren thought about how she had a few things Kanan and his troops didn't and she could use that to her advantage. Ren had to get her troops and hope that her plan worked. She continued to let Kanan hit his troops and she hid under one of the new tanks. She used her metal cables to tie herself to the tank and held on with one hand. She stuck her hand out and both feet and watched as flames continued to shoot out and Kanan's soldiers dropped. She released the cable and let go of the tank. She saw Hope running towards her with Asha on her back with her glider. Asha tossed Ren her glider and Ren instantly flew into the sky.

Ren looked for a position that she felt would help her troops the most. She saw a spot that was filled with troops and she let go of her glider. She felt a metal whip around her waist and looked to see Gopan getting ready to whip her at the ground. Ren made two fist and Gopan whipped her at the ground and Ren slammed her fist on the ground and saw a wave form throw the ground along with a crater. Ren started to feel tired from the fight they were putting up and she knew that they had to keep fighting for the people in Northern Ba Sing Se.

Ren felt a rock hit her in the back and she fell to the ground and slid a few feet. Ren looked up to see Kanan standing near her with a smile on his face. Ren went to stand, but Kanan made a pillar form under her and she slide down and coughed. She kicked the pillar and it smashed into Kanan and he fell to the ground. She tried to get up and she was soon surrounded by Earth Republic soldiers. She was hit by multiple rocks and she was in pain and she didn't have the will to fight. Ren saw a fire blast and water whips knock soldiers over. She saw a gust of wind and large rocks and was happy that her team finally showed up. She saw Asha and he quickly helped her up and she saw her glider and Hope next to Asha. Ren saw the troops of Northern Ba Sing Se continuing to fight. Ren tried to go help the troops but was quickly placed on Hope's back and the team quickly left.

The team was looking for a place to hide so the could make sure Ren was okay. They could tell that she had wounds, but they wanted to see what the extend of her injuries were. They soon found a cave and quickly entered the cave and Gopan covered the cave opening. After Aki lite a fire Sky pulled Ren off of Hope's back and laid her on the ground. Sesi pulled water out of one of the pouches and started to check Ren's injuries. She looked at the group and ran her hand over Ren's face.

"She needs a medical center. I say we get her to the one in Zaofu, because if Northern Ba Sing Se falls who knows what they will do to Ren. We need someone to get to Zaofu to get help," Sesi said.

"I think it would be safer for us to tunnel to Zaofu, so I'll go and bring someone back," Gopan said.

"We will go fight until Gopan gets back. Gopan the instant you get back come and get us," Sky said.

Gopan nodded and quickly opened a hole for everyone to climb out of the cave and closed it. Gopan that opened a hole and began to tunnel his way to Zaofu. Sesi placed Ren's head her lap and thought bout how she promised everyone that she would make sure Ren was okay. She always tried to protect Ren, because she felt like she had her mother back when she had Ren. Sesi knew that Ren wasn't biologically her cousin, but she felt like she was. Sesi had grown close to Ren when they were younger and it always stayed that way. Sesi didn't know what she would do if Ren would die. Sesi didn't tell anyone, but Ren's chances weren't looking great right now. Sesi thought about how Ren always lived when her chances weren't that great. Sesi felt a tear roll down her check and she wiped it away.

"Please don't die Ren," Sesi said.

Sesi sat there and waited and Hope came up to her. Hope licked Ren's face and tried to wake her and Sesi smiled. She wondered what was taking Gopan so long. Sesi soon heard the wall where the cave opening would have been start to rumble. Sesi placed Ren's head against Hope and stood as she pulled water out of one of the pouches. She made water tentacles and hoped that she would be able to fight off her enemy. When the wall came down it revealed. Her siblings, Kuvira, Lee, Sky, Wei, and Wing. The group looked at Sesi with wide eyes as she started to put the water in pouches. Sesi was just relieved that she wasn't going to have to fight Earth Republic soldiers. The Beifomg twins and Kuvira walked over to Ren and found out why she needed to go to a medical center.

"Don't worry guys we will get her to the medical center in Zaofu," Wei said.

"Yea and you know she will get the the best care," Wing said.

"Lee, Sky you should go with her. We will stay and help the troops of Northern Ba Sing Se fight," Sesi said.

Lee and Sky nodded. Lee grabbed Ren's glider as Sky put Ren on Hope's back. Wei and Wing opened a a hole so the group could make their way to Zaofu. Sky stood next to Hope and Lee stayed with Kuvira. As they walked to Zaofu everyone was silent. Sky looked at Ren and remembered the conversation they had last night. Ren had promised him that in every battle that they went to that she would make sure she was careful. Sky saw the blood and cuts on Ren's face and body. Sky hoped that Ren would make it to the medical center.

Everyone was happy to see that Ren held on until they made it to Zaofu. The remaining Beifong family members quickly ran over to Ren and the group and saw her condition. They all went to the medical center in hopes that the doctors would be able to help Ren. When they entered the medical center the doctors quickly ran over to Ren and pulled her away from the group. Lee and Sky tried to follow them but a few healers pushed them back. The group stood there and looked at the door as it closed and hoped for the best. A few hours passed by and a doctor finally walked out into the room where the group was sitting.

"Avatar Ren is far from out of the woods. She came in with quite a lot injuries. We had to reset the plate in her hip and it looks like she has a few broken ribs. That is all we can do for right now. We also found this when we were cutting away at her clothes," the doctor said handing Lee a note.

Lee nodded and the doctor walked away. Aki, Asha, Gopan, and Sesi soon walked in the medical center and they looked like they had some form of good news. Lee hoped that Northern Ba Sing Se was still in one piece. He knew that they had knocked a decent chunk of the the Earth Republic troops out but that didn't mean anything. Lee looked down at the note and then Sesi.

"We won the battle at Northern Ba Sing Se. The Earth Republic made it to the second wall, but Northern Ba Sing Se is still safe," Aki said.

"Yea, but at what cost?" Lee asked.

"Aki didn't mean it like that Lee. We are concerned about Ren, but we wanted to let you know that we won," Asha said.

Lee sat down and looked at the note. "They found this with Ren…. I have to know what it says but I don't think I can read it," Lee said.

Lee looked at everyone and hoped that someone would tell him to read it, but no one did. Sesi sat down next to him and smiled and he tried to hand her the note but she shook her head. Lee knew it would be difficult for Sesi to read, but they needed to know what it said. Suyin stood in front of Lee and smiled and he stuck the note out at her. Suyin took the note and slowly opened it. Before she read it she looked around at looked down at the note and began to read it slowly.

_I know what my destiny is as the Avatar, but I feel like I was prevented from fulfilling that destiny for two years. I must now correct that error and end this war. The war that I should have seen coming. My destiny is to keep peace and balance in the world, yet I have failed. I must restore peace and balance or I have failed as the Avatar, and will not fulfill my destiny as the Avatar. I must end this on my own._

Suyin frowned and looked at everyone. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Ren had never told anyone how she felt about her destiny or the war. Suyin wondered if Ren had told every region she wanted to be in their battles so she could prove herself. Suyin looked at the door of Ren's room and felt disappointment in herself, in Ren and everyone else that didn't see that Ren felt guilty.

"What does it say?" Baatar Sr. asked.

"Ren said she knew what her destiny as the Avatar was, but she wasn't doing a good job at fulfilling that destiny. She thinks she needs to end the war to correct that error. She thinks the war is her fault, because her past lives gave her those flashbacks of their memories. She thinks she has failed because she didn't keep peace and balance. She said if she doesn't restore those things she will fail as the Avatar. The final line said she has to end this on her own," Suyin said looking at everyone.

"Damnit Ren, you couldn't just accept this war isn't your fault," Lee said throwing his chair at the wall. "You couldn't just ask for help, of course not you never do. You always think you failed as the Avatar when things go wrong," he said as he punched the wall. "You know you can restore balance, why do you always doubt yourself? You did this on purpose. You yelled at Uncle Iroh for this. You wanted some heroic Avatar death, so people would remember you. You were being stupid, and I hate you for that."

Everyone stood and watched as Lee started to punch the wall and threw things. He took his glider and swung it at Iroh's children and Sky. The team began to dodge the attacks as fast as the could. No one could get close enough to grab the glider so Gopan used his earthbending to trap Lee's feet. Sky made a water whip and grabbed the glider and pulled it away from Lee. Sky tossed the glider to Wing as Gopan released Lee's feet.

"Calm down," Aki said.

"You were suppose to protect. I was suppose to protect her. We all were suppose to protect her, and if anyone one failed at their job it was us. She may be your cousin, your friend, your girlfriend, but she is my sister, my twin. She may be the Avatar to the world and the world may need her, but our family needs her. There are days I wish she wasn't the Avatar and it isn't because of the attention she gets. I want her to be safe, like those two years we had where we didn't know what fear or keeping the world safe was," Lee said walking away.

"What do we do now?" Asha asked.

"Use the intercom and call Air Temple Island and let them know about Ren's condition. We also hope that Ren makes it. If she does then that's great but if she doesn't… we hold our own during the war until the next Avatar is found. We all know Ren's a fighter so she will make it," Kuvira said.

Hope stood up and walked over to Ren's room and started to scratch the door. Everyone looked at the large cat and tried to smile. Hope laid down and started to cry outside Ren's door. Iroh's children and Sky went and sat with the large cat. Asha and Gopan sat against Hope's side and laid their heads against her shell. Aki sat at Hope's back and laid her head against Hope's fur and watched Hope slowly move her tail. Sesi and Sky laid by Hope's head. Sky laid his head against Ren's door and his arm on Hope's shoulder. Sesi laid her head back and her hand on Hope's head and began to pet her. The Beifong family watched as the team sat on the ground and waited for Ren to wake up. The family left and gave the team their space and hoped for the best.

**(Author's Note: So Ren is in serious condition after trying to save Northern Ba Sing Se. Lee isn't handling the situation to well. I also did a time skip because I figured eighteen year old Ren would be more mature and able to handle a war better than sixteen year old Ren. Ren's mad at Iroh for his actions with the war. Roku's lavabending comes in handy in the future and that's why I put it in this chapter. Also you see new tanks that Asami invented and you will continue to see them. ****I have some big things planned for this story so I hope everyone is excited. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.)**


	6. Book 3 ch6: Training the Rookies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Book three Destiny Chapter Six: Training the Rookies**

Ren finally opened her eyes a week later. She looked around and could only make out two figures in the dark. She could tell that one was Hope and the other was a woman. Ren made a small flame in her hand and saw Sesi sleeping in the chair. Ren smiled and Sesi opened her eyes. Ren started to feel bad for waking her, but Sesi looked happy to see Ren okay.

"How long have I been here?" Ren asked.

"A week. Considering the injuries you had and the ones they could fix at the time consider yourself lucky you woke up," Sesi said.

"I should consider myself lucky that my team was there or there would be no Avatar Ren. How's everyone taking it?" Ren asked.

"After the doctors found the note Lee freaked out. He locked himself in his room and only comes out when necessary. When he does come out he doesn't talk to anyone. My brothers have been training nonstop like they are waiting for someone to come in and attack you. Aki is doing that thing where she eats when she is upset. Your family is trying to keep it together and doing their thing of being close. Dad's been beating himself up. Everyone else has been there for your family like every other time you get hurt. Oh and Sky he is with them, but he is silent and is hiding how is truly feeling. I sit in here occasionally," Sesi said.

Ren looked at the ground and thought about how worried everyone must have been during the week. Ren knew she was weak, but Sesi could help her. Ren grinned and Sesi shook her head. Ren stuck her lip out and started to pout. Sesi sighed and got up before she opened the door. She looked down the hall and walked out of the room and quickly returned with a wheelchair. Ren winced as Sesi helped her out of bed and she whistled for Hope and the three quickly left the medical center. Sesi took Ren to Sky's room and Ren shook her head and pointed in the direction where Jinora and Kai's guest room was located. When Ren opened the door she found her parents facing away from the door. She could tell that they were awake, because she could hear one of them crying. Ren nodded to Sesi and mouthed the words thank you and Sesi left. Hope pushed her head against the back of the wheelchair and pushed Ren to the bed.

Ren looked at her parents for a minute and listened to who she now knew was her mother cry. She didn't know why she was hesitating, maybe it was because she was scared. Scared they would be angry with her for not being safe. She no longer heard her mother crying and she thought maybe she fell asleep. Ren stuck her hand out and slowly placed it on her mother's back and closed her eyes. Ren moved her mother's hair out of her face and wiped it and started to cry. Ren didn't realize she was crying loud until her parents were sitting up in bed. Ren felt their arms around her and she heard them crying. Ren had been so caught up with ending the war that she had forgotten what truly mattered. Kai and Jinora pulled away from her and Jinora started to talk, but Ren couldn't understand what she was saying while she was crying.

"Mom stop crying and trying to talk. I tell you this all the time I can't understand you," Ren said laughing.

"We all tell her that. I think she wants to know when you woke up. Have you seen your grandparents? What about Lee? How about Sky?" Kai asked.

"I woke up a few minutes ago. I'm going to say about fifteen minutes. I haven't seen anyone other than you guys and Sesi," Ren said.

"Go wake them up. I'm sure they wouldn't mind getting a midnight visitor. Wake everyone up at that, they are all worried," Jinora said.

Ren used her metalbending to make the wheelchair move and she left the room. Ren went to her grandparents room to find Pema and Tenzin both sitting with a book in their hands. They soon looked up to see Ren in the doorway. Ren wondered why her grandparents were still awake until she was finally at the bed. She realized they weren't just looking at books, but books filled with memories that they made with her and Lee. There were pictures, drawings, their handprints in paint. Pema flipped the page in her book and Ren saw a picture of when she and Lee were six. The twins knew how to read, but they always loved when Pema and Tenzin would read to them, so they always sat in their lap as they read, and this picture just happened to be of one of those memories. She received a hug before she left the room and she added a new memory to the book. She added the note that she had and at the bottom she wrote I won't have to end this alone, because I have my family.

Ren was going to go see Lee, but she stopped in front of Baatar and Kuvira's door. "Hey stop having sex in there. Your suppose to you know, be concerned that I was going to die. Oh yea, by the way I'm alive," Ren said banging her fist on their door.

Everyone soon opened their doors and popped their heads out to see Ren in the wheelchair. Everyone walked out and stood in front of Baatar and Kuvira's door. Ren slammed her fist on the door again and waited for an answer. When the door didn't open she shook her head and turned the chair and was about to go to Lee's room. The door finally opened and Kuvira was standing on the other side with a small box. She shoved it at Ren and quickly shut the door.

"Seriously? I mean thank you, but I almost died," Ren said.

"You almost die all the time, nothing new," Baatar said from their room.

"Screw you," Ren said.

"Ren you are ruining an intimate moment," Kuvira said.

Ren flared her nostrils and opened the box. She found chocolate and threw it at the door. She hugged everyone and they went to bed. She saw one person lingering and she smiled and made her way over to him. Iroh refused to look at her and Ren grabbed his sleeve and tugged. When he finally looked at her Ren smiled and Iroh smiled back. Ren tried to hug him, but he was to high. Iroh crouched down and hugged her before he went to bed. Ren spun around and made her way for Lee's room , but when she arrived it was locked. She used her bending to unlock the door to find him sleeping. She wheeled over and pushed his shoulder to wake him. When he woke up he swung at Ren and she quickly backed up. He threw the closest item he could grab and Hope jumped in front of Ren. Hope roared and the two left.

As Ren wheeled herself down the hallway she felt something was missing. She tried to tell Lee she was okay and he attacked her. Ren sat outside of Sky's door and debated if she should go inside. Lee had attacked her, because he was mad, maybe Sky was mad too. Ren reached for the doorknob and pulled away. She looked down the hallway when she heard someone walking down the hall and saw Lin walking in her direction. Ren just sat there and then decided that she would go. Lin stopped her and Ren looked at her.

"You should go see him. He is concerned about you and he is concerning me with how concerned he is. Also when you feel up for fighting I want you to help me train rookies that are in the police academy. I think if you help them we could train them to help in the war," Lin said.

Ren liked the idea of having more people to help fight, but she wondered if that would be a good idea. Ren smiled and nodded at Lin. She turned around and opened Sky's door. Ren quietly closed the door and laughed when she heard Sly snoring a little. She made her way for the bed and when she was next to him she could see that he didn't shave during the week she was in the medical center. Ren ran her hand across his face and jumped as Sky jumped. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and hugged Ren when he realized she was really okay. Ren yawned and Sky pulled her out of the wheelchair into his bed and he slept on the chair in the room.

The next morning Ren felt some pain in her back when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and remembered that she stayed in Sky's room last night. Ren placed her feet on the ground and stood and slowly made her way for the door. She heard Sky groan and looked back. She saw that he was standing and making his way for the door. She opened the door and the two slowly made their way for the dining area. Ren sat down and soon began to eat. Everyone could sense the tension in the room, but didn't know what to say.

"Ren, my father has sent troops to help Northern Ba Sing Se. He said now that the tanks have arrived he thinks that our city stands a better chance. He can't send many, but he still offered to send troops," Ajala said.

"It doesn't matter Ren will go into the next battle and almost get herself killed like usual," Lee said.

"Want to repeat that?" Ren said.

"Yea I do. My sister is a reckless Avatar," Lee said

"Meelo what happened?" Tuyen asked.

"I have no clue," Meelo said.

"Did we miss something?" Qannick asked.

"Apparently," Ikki said.

"Rohan?" Rei asked.

"Beats me," Rohan said.

"My brother didn't have my back like he said he would. He is nothing but an unskilled airbender. He try's to avoid fights like every other airbender," Ren shouted.

"My sister is a weak and defenseless Avatar," Lee shouted.

"I'll show you who is weak and defenseless," Ren said.

Ren used her metalbending to pull all the knives and forks away from everyone and sent them at Lee. Everyone's eyes widened as Lee ducked under the table to avoid the silverware sent his way. Lee charged at Ren jumped over the table and charged for Lee. The twins slammed into each other and Ren swung her fist. She punched Lee in the face and he shook his head before he grabbed her. Lee swung and threw Ren at the wall. Everyone ducked as Ren used her airbending to turn herself around and make her way to Lee. Ren slammed into Lee and she slammed him through the wall and the two rolled on the ground. Everyone ran to the hole in the wall and watched the twins fight. Lee pushed Ren and she grabbed his arm and threw him into a pole in the power disc court. Ren ran towards him and Lee laid there and when Ren got close enough he kicked her feet from under her. He pulled her and he stood up. He used his airbending to push her down the power disc court into the wall. Ren tried to get up but couldn't. Lee stood up and limped over to Ren holding his arm.

"Ren, just go fight this war and do it alone like you wanted. Save the world and fulfill your destiny, like you want. If you manage to live don't come home, and if you do, don't talk to me," Lee said.

Ren watched as Lee limped away and just laid there. Her parents walked over to her and looked at her and she turned and faced the wall. She felt two sets of hands trying to help her up and she pushed them away. She wanted to be left alone until it was time to return to Republic City. She eventually felt like getting up and she sat up and felt the pain in her hip return. Ren walked as fast as her body would let her to her guest room and found her glider sitting on her bed. She grabbed it and jumped out of the window and started to look for someone she knew she could trust at the moment. She found her Gran-Gran Pema and walked over to her. When she saw the look on her face she quickly turned around, knowing she was going to get a lecture. She found her Aunt Kya next and hoped that she would understand and Ren stood there as Kya walked over to her. Before Kya could say anything Ren handed her glider and walked away.

Ren didn't need to be making any rash decisions and with her glider in her possession she knew she would. Ren could tell she made a good decision by giving someone her glider. Ren started to walk around Zaofu and she soon ran into Lin. Lin looked at Ren and Ren could tell that Lin was disappointed in her. Lin shook her head and walked away. Ren didn't realize she disappointed so many people. Ren could tell that she had wasted her day by fighting Lee, laying on the ground, and walking around. Ren knew the Beifong chef would soon be preparing dinner so she walked to the dining area. When she arrived she saw that dinner was ready, but Lee wasn't there. Ren grabbed her plate and started to walk away, but before she left the room she turned around to face everyone.

"I'm sorry everyone. Someone let me know when we are going back to Republic City, and Lin let me know when you need my help with those rookies," Ren said.

She turned around and walked out of the room and started to walk towards her room. Lee was walking in the direction of the dining area, but the twins chose to stay silent. When Ren arrived at her room she found a bottle sitting on the desk and she picked it up. She saw that the doctors had given her painkillers and she opened the bottle. She stared at pills in the bottle before she threw it at the wall as she watched the pills scatter across the floor. She sat down and started to pick at her food until she no longer wanted to eat. Ren grabbed a pencil and paper and started to write. When she was done she walked and slid the paper under Lee's door as she walked away. Ren walked down the hall and soon ran into Baatar and Kuvira. The two looked at her and she walked around them.

"Ren, wait" Baatar said.

"Wait for what? For you two to go have sex and come back to have a conversation with me and act concerned, no thanks," Ren snapped.

"Ren, you know we were concerned, are concerned," Kuvira said.

"Hell of a way to show it. Next time I'm concerned about something I'll just go screw my boyfriend. Now leave me alone, I need to train so I can help Lin train rookies," Ren snapped.

Ren stormed off and made her way for the training area in Zaofu. Ren arrived and saw that Su didn't have any training dummies set up. She groaned and wondered how she was suppose to train if she didn't have any dummies to attack. She soon saw the Beifong family approaching her and she was going to walk away, but then she realized she found a way to to train. She saw Kuvira and found her first training partner. Ren looked at her and Kuvira walked into the training circle. Kuvira sent her cables for Ren instantly and Ren grabbed them and Kuvira pulled her forward. Kuvira slammed Ren on the ground and Ren let go of the cables. Ren grabbed her side and turned on her back. Ren sent her cables forward, but they didn't go far because Ren had to grab her side again. Ren stood and walked out of the training circle. She walked away from everyone still holding her side. She walks towards her room and tried to avoid everyone. When she finally arrived she closed the door and locked it before she slid down and lifted her shirt. She didn't see any bruising, just felt pain. She looked on the floor and saw the painkillers still laying there. She just went to her bed and laid down, still holding her side. She soon heard someone banding on her door and trying to get in her room.

Ren laid there and continued to hold her side as someone continued to bang on her door. The banging finally stopped and Ren sighed. She sat up when her door crashed to the floor. She saw her aunts, grandparents, parents, Sky, and uncles. Ren was still holding her side and the group walked in. Ren laid back and tried to hide the pain she was in. She heard someone enter her room, but she didn't care. Ren turned and closed her eyes until she felt water on her side. She felt the pain in her side start to go away and she sighed before falling asleep.

The next morning Lin, Mako, Sky, Ren and the White Lotus masters left for Republic City so Ren could help Lin train the rookies. When they arrived they went to the police headquarters and Lin told Ren to go to her office and open the cabinets. Ren walked into Lin's office and when she opened the cabinets she found metal armor like the police force wore. Ren smiled as she used her metalbending to put the armor on. When Ren came out they walked down to the academy and Ren quickly removed the bottom of the foot part of her armor. When they arrived at the academy the rookies formed a line as the group walked in. The White Lotus stood near the wall and watched Ren carefully as she stood next to Mako and Sky. As Lin explained what was going on Ren heard a few of the rookies whispering, but one rookie caught her attention.

"You, black hair, blue eyes, tan boy, all the way in the front want to repeat yourself," Ren said.

"I said some Avatar, considering you are under the protection of the Order of the White Lotus. Chief Beifong, how is she suppose to train us to protect people if the White Lotus has to protect her?" the rookie said.

"Avatar Ren is fully capable of protecting herself. Ren, ready to demonstrate?" Lin asked.

"Earthbending and metalbending only, correct?" Ren asked.

"These are elite metalbenders, but I guess you can use earthbending," Lin said.

Lin shot her cables for Ren's wrist and Ren quickly moved. Ren swung her cables and Lin grabbed them and pulled. Ren smirked as Lin continued to pull her forward. When Ren was close to Lin she swept her feet under Lin's and watched as she fell. Ren smiled at Lin as she wrapped her own cables around her. Ren never expected Lin to wrap her cables around her. Ren soon felt her own cables wrap around her body and she dropped to the ground. Ren groaned as she wondered how Lin managed to pull that one off.

"You weren't expecting that one, were ya kid?" Lin asked laughing.

"I hate you so much right now," Ren said.

Lin and Ren started to release themselves from their cables and stood. When the on of the academy instructors asked the class what they were suppose to learn someone told them that they learned that they should never rely on their bending alone. Someone else told them they should always expect the unexpected. Ren looked at Lin and they both nodded. Mako, Sky, and the White Lotus masters surrounded Lin and Ren to demonstrate an attack by multiple enemies.

Mako and Master Kuang sent quick jabs of flames at Lin. Lin bend down and Ren bent over her back and used her cables to hit the flames. Master Oma kicked a gust of air under Ren's feet, knocking her to ground. Lin sent her cable for Sky and grabbed his wrist and slammed him into Master Suan. Ren laid on the ground and knocked Masters Oma and Ping on the ground. Master Suan grabbed the ground and a pillar formed under Ren. Lin looked at Ren and Mako took the opportunity to hit her with a fire blast. The two women got up and placed their backs against each other and faced the group. Lin and Ren soon began to walk in a circle and whipped their cables out. They soon had the men laying on the ground. When the instructors asked the class what they learned Ren was impressed when a student said that they learned that numbers didn't matter in a fight. When Lin asked if any of the students wanted a chance to fight with Ren she pointed at the rookie who had no respect. He stepped up with a smirk and Ren turned to a Lin.

"Can I use all of the elements now?" she asked.

"Yes, it would be good training for him. You can use everything, but bloodbending, lavabending, and platinumbending," Lin said.

Ren smiled as she turned around. The rookie sent his cables at Ren and she waited until they were about to hit her face before she made a barrier using her earthbending. She jumped over the barrier as she pulled water out of thin air and made two large water whips. She made the rookie think she was going to grab him with one of the water whips before she turned them into water tentacles. She grabbed him by the leg and picked him up off the ground. He sent one of his cables for the tentacle that was holding his leg and Ren dropped him. Ren dropped the water and formed a flame in each hand. The flames started to grow bigger and she slammed her hands together and watched the flames shoot forward. The rookie jumped out of the way right before the flame hit him. He sent his cables for Ren and she jumped over them and when she landed she kicked her foot and sent a gust of wind so hard the rookie fell and slid on his butt. Ren walked over to him and he looked at her.

"I will never hesitate to put someone on their ass or make sure they are laying on their back when I'm through with them," Ren said.

Ren turned her back to the rookie and began to walk away. The rookie looked up and quickly stood. He wasn't going to let the Avatar walk away that easily. He shot his cables for Ren, but never expected what happened next. Ren felt something coming her way and she turned around and grabbed the metal cables. She pulled him into the air and slammed him onto the ground. She walked over to him as he groaned in pain. She heard the class laughing and knew she had made a fool of the rookie. She heard Lin, Mako and Sky laughing and talking about how she might have taught the rookie something valuable.

"I told you I won't hesitate to slam someone on their back," Ren said.

Ren walked away as the rookie laid on the ground in pain. She told instructors to make sure he was one of the first to go into the United Forces camps for the war. She told them to make sure to tell them to talk to her before putting him in a unit. The instructors nodded and Ren walked back upstairs. She walked in Sky's office and pulled his cot down and laid down. She didn't think training a group of rookies would tire her as much as it did. She knew she had to be at another class in fifteen minutes and she didn't know if her body could handle it. Ren also thought about how the White Lotus wanted to bring in rookie sentries and Ren had to break them in. Ren thought being the Avatar was tough when she was younger, but it seems that it's just as hard now as it was then.

Ren decided she wanted fresh air so she got up and went outside. She sat on the steps and waited until she had to go and teach the next class. Ren started to rub her eyes and when she looked up she saw a rock flying past her head. Ren bent herself back as another rock made its way for her head. Ren jumped up and saw Earth Republic troops standing near her. Ren slammed her hands together and a blast of air was sent at the the Earth Republic troops. The troops defended with a barrier and then sent the wall at Ren. Ren jumped and barely missed the wall. Ren was hit with another rock and she fell and slid into a wall. She looked up to see a rock above her and the soldiers moving closer to her.

She suddenly saw a water whip knock a few of the soldiers down. She then saw a fire blast and an air blast. She rolled and the rock above her dropped to the ground. Ren looked up to see White Lotus sentries running towards her. Ren stuck her hands in the ground and watched as spikes started to pop up from the ground. One of the White Lotus sentries sent a fire blast and another one sent a large rock before one sent an air blast. Ren kicked her feet and two flames came out before she tumbled and stood in front of a few soldiers and stuck her fist out and shot flames out. She was pulled back with a water whip and the Earth Republic soldiers were quickly knocked back and retreated. Ren turned to the White Lotus sentries and bowed, and they also bowed.

"Avatar Ren, it is an honor to protect you," one of the sentries said.

"I would assume you are the rookies," Ren said.

"Yes," one of the sentries said.

"Well I will assure Master Ping that my life is in good hands. I think they would be proud," Ren said. Ren saw Lin, Mako, Sky, and the four White Lotus masters running out of the building. "Please just do me a favor and don't over react about everything like they do. I want you to know that no matter what anyone tells you, I can protect myself," Ren said.

The rookie White Lotus sentries nodded and Ren smiled. She was happy that she had trained the rookies to understand that she could defend herself, but she still needed help. She also trained the police rookies today, and they would be sent off to be trained for the war after a few more weeks of bettering their metalbending skills. Ren knew that the rookies didn't know that they were going to the war, but if they did they would quit the academy and Ren would have to find more people to fight in the war. Ren knew that they weren't in desperate need of troops, but it would give them the upper hand if they did have more troops.

Ren then thought about how there was a small group of Earth Republic soldiers in Republic City. She wondered what she missed in the week she was unconscious. She also wondered why a small group attacked her and not a larger group. She wondered if Kanan wanted to kill her for an advantage. Ren knew she couldn't act like a rookie Avatar anymore and she had to train herself. She had to train the metalbending police rookies. She had to train the rookies who went into the war camp. Last but not least she had to train her rookie White Lotus sentries. Ren had a lot of rookie training to do. She had to do so much in such little time, but she knew she could do it.

**(Author's Note: so currently Lee and Ren are fighting because of what Ren did. Ren feels she is becoming a "rookie" Avatar and that she needs to train herself. She also feels that rookies from the police academy should be trained for the war, but not told about it. Ren doesn't know what happened in the weeks he was unconscious and at the moment neither do I. I am super excited for this book and I hope that you guys are too. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.) **


	7. Book3 ch7: The Moon Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Book three Destiny Chapter Seven: The Moon Children**

Ren stayed at Air Temple Island until everyone returned. Ren soon packed her bags and made arrangements with Asami and Mako to stay with them at the Sato Estate. Ren said goodbye as Mako grabbed her bags. Ren took one look back and told Asami that she would be at the estate when she was done with her Avatar duties. Ren opened her glider and flew over the city, slowly scanning for any form of crime. She saw a few soldiers marching through the streets and she smiled and knew President Ekta had increased the city's defenses. Ren landed on a building and looked over the city and thought about her fight with Lee and how that's why she was staying at the Sato Estate.

Ren felt the building she was standing on start to shake and she looked around. She saw that the buildings next to her were shaking as well. Ren looked down to see Earth Republic soldiers trying to collapse the homes. Ren sent a flame and swung her glider making the flame larger. Ren opened her glider and quickly reached the ground. She started to swing her glider and air knocked the soldiers back. The soldiers started to retreat, but not before they pulled chunks of the building with them. Ren saw the building start to fall toward the ground and she made earth pillars to support the weight of the building until she could get everyone out. Ren ran inside and started to push people out as fast as she could. Ren slammed her foot on the ground to feel if the pillars she set up for support were going to hold. She could tell that the pillars weren't going to hold much longer. She ran into a back room where she saw a little heartbeat when she used her seismic sense and started to look around.

She started to call out and move things as fast as she could. She looked under the bed and saw a little boy laying there and she could tell he was terrified. Ren stuck her hand out and the little boy reached for it and Ren quickly pulled him out from under the bed. She felt the building start to shake and she opened a small hole and the boy looked at her and she grabbed him and jumped in. She quickly closed the hole and she soon heard the building collapse. She grabbed the small boy and tried to comfort him as she tried to think of what she should do next. She knew she had to be careful or the ground could cave in along with the rubble and debris. She knew this time she might have to sit and wait for help.

Lin was sitting in her office when she felt the ground shake. She looked out her window to see the building collapse and she made her way for Sky's office. When she arrived Sky was already standing and the two started to gather officers as quickly as possible. When they arrived there was nothing but chaos. Asami and Mako soon arrived to help and Lin and Sky noticed that Ren wasn't with them. Tenzin and the world leaders quickly arrived after they realized what had happened. Tenzin noticed a glider laying near the rubble and walked over and picked it up. He began to grow worried as he looked at the glider then at Lin. He walked over and showed the group Ren's glider. A woman soon ran up to Lin and said she couldn't find her son. Lin started to order her officers to look for Ren and the small boy. She would look for more people as reports came in, but as of now they were the only two missing.

Ren was growing impatient and knew the longer she and the little boy sat there was more time the boy spent frightened. Ren stood and grabbed the boys hand and lite a small flame in her other hand. She bent down and the boy climbed on her back and Ren punched the wall. A small hall formed and Ren walked through as she continued to make a small tunnel. She hoped by making a small tunnel that the ground wouldn't cave in. She punched the wall and accidentally made a hole to large and she saw the dust start to fall from the ground above her. She used her cables and wrapped them around the boy, then her body. She started to run and the tunnel soon collapsed and she used her earthbending to open a small tunnel to the felt the ground start to shake again. She ordered her officers and anyone searching to back away. The rubble and debris soon caved in and everyone watched it do so. Lin hoped that if Ren was in there that she was okay.

Ren had managed to make a small opening above all the debris and rubble. She made little ridges so she could climb, but still give the boy room. Ren knew the police force had to be here by now, but spirits were they taking forever to search. Ren started to climb down and she slowly used her earthbending to clear some debris away. She wasn't going to stop until they were out of this mess. Ren pulled the boy off of her back and started to move the debris again. She soon heard two familiar voices calling her name. She laughed and was relieved.

"Grandpa Tenzin, Lin, were over here. We're safe," Ren shouted.

Ren turned around and grabbed the little boys hand and smiled at him. Ren stood back and waited for Lin and Tenzin to rescue her. She heard footsteps and crouched down next to the boy. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder before she walked over to help Lin with the debris. When they were out Ren took the the little boy out and he smiled at her. Ren looked at Tenzin and he walked over and hugged her.

"I was so worried, we all were. I saw your glider and I thought that we lost you. Ren, I was so scared I would have to tell your…" Tenzin said as Ren interrupted.

"Grandpa Tenzin, I know. I am really sorry for how worried I made you, but I couldn't let the building collapse with anyone in it. I love you and I will try to be more careful from now on," Ren said.

Ren felt something touch her leg. She looked down to see the little boy looking at her. "Can you help me find my mommy please?" He asked her.

Ren looked at Tenzin and Lin, before she looked at the boy and nodded. Ren used her earthbending to make steps Ren walked up the stairs as the boy runs. When they reach the surface the boy starts to run and Ren ran after him. She stood back when she saw him standing with a woman who was hugging him. She turned around and felt Sky grab her. Asami, Mako, and Tonraq joined in and Ren started to cough. Ren smiled as they let go before she sat down. Surviving that building collapse was a lot of work. She knew Lin would have a few questions for her, but she wanted to rest. Ren felt someone touch her back and she looked up to see President Ryuu standing there. Ren saw Desna and Ekta, and the press not far behind them. Lin and Tenzin soon arrived at the surface and they looked at Ren. Lin, Sky, Tenzin, and the world leaders lined up behind Ren Ekta. The small boy came and stood with them as the press took pictures.

"Avatar Ren, can we have a comment about today," a reporter shouted.

"No comment," Ren said.

"Avatar Ren, you must have something to say," another reporter said.

Ren looked at them. "You're right I do have something to say. Make sure this statement makes it to the Earth Republic. Kanan, there was no reasons for the attack on the innocent civilians today. You know where I live. I know what your motive is. I want you to know that killing me isn't going to help you. Even if the war would be won before the new Avatar is found he or she will restore balance. It has been done before, by my great Grandpa Aang. look at the states in your republic. They are slowly siding with us. Kanan that should tell you that you are going to lose. Even if we do start to lose know that we won't give up. I won't give up. My family hasn't given up for four generations now. I haven't given up for over ten thousand years, and I won't start now. Surrender now, because it's your only choice. If you don't I will make you regret it," Ren said.

"Is that so Avatar Ren," Kanan said.

Ren turned around to see Kanan standing there. She could see the smirk on his face and knew he was up to something. Ren saw a small amount of the Dai Li and Ren didn't like where this might end. She saw Kanan look at the small boy and she grabbed him and turned before he threw a rock at the small child. Ren placed the boy on the ground before she took her cables and split the next rock Kanan threw at her. As Ren got closer she tried to back Kanan toward the large hole in the ground. When Ren got close enough she slammed into him and they both fell into the toward the debris. Ren used her cables to grab onto the wall and slide down. Kanan made a small pillar for himself to jump on and then he jumped in the debris. Kanan started to throw chunks of debris at Ren and she tried to dodge it as quickly as possible. Ren started to pull parts of the wall down and watched as it caved in around her and Kanan.

Everyone watched as the walls caved in on the two. The Dai Li started to run away, and everyone let them. Lin ordered her officers into the hole to start clearing the debris away as quickly as possible. Lin sat Tenzin down before she jumped in the hole to go help her officers search for Ren and Kanan. Mako and Sky jumped down and started pushing debris out of the way. Asami sat next to Tenzin and tried to comfort him. Desna, President Ryuu, and Tonraq jumped in the hole and started to dig through the debris for Ren. One of the officers soon found a metal dome hidden in the debris. The officer called Lin over and stared at the dome as he waited. When Lin arrived she looked at the dome and put a dent in the dome to test a theory. She waited and soon the dent popped backed out. Lin bent a piece of the dome back to see Ren standing there trying to keep the dome in one piece.

Ren looked at Lin before she walked out of the small hole Lin had created. Lin could see the blood, dirt, and sweat on Ren's body. Lin whistled and the officers and everyone searching looked in their direction. They saw Ren walking with Lin and a few continued to look for Kanan. Tenzin and Asami looked down to Sky and Mako helping Ren walk. Tenzin let out a sigh as Ren was helped to the surface. When Ren was at the surface she sat next to Tenzin and sighed.

"How did you protect yourself?" Tenzin asked.

"Well after I pushed him into the hole I saw all the metal. I collapsed the wall and pulled the metal over me. I made the dome and waited for someone to come and find me," Ren said.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Tenzin said.

"Yea, I am okay. I am really exhausted though," Ren said.

"Let's get you back to our place then," Mako said. "Asami and I can take care of you while they search for Kanan."

Ren looked at Mako and nodded. Lin gave Mako permission to go with Asami and Ren to the Sato Estate. Everyone told Ren to rest and make sure she took care of herself. Ekta told Ren that in three days Asami, The council, Lin, Mako, Sky and the world leaders would be having a meeting. Ren was told to be there as well. When they arrived at the Sato Estate Ren slowly walked up the stairs to the bathroom. When she got to the bathroom she could see the blood, dirt, and sweat on her face. She turned the water on and grabbed a cloth off of the counter. She started to wipe her face and thought about how she really needs to start thinking things through. Ren walked out of the bathroom and was almost knocked down by Asami and Mako's children. The three ran down the hallway and Ren watched as they quickly disappeared. Ren then saw the butler appear covered in something that smelled horrible. Ren then saw his scorched hair and laughed.

She had been a terrible influence on the three and it was worse that they could invent things like Asami. Ren thought about how Mako taught them how to survive on the streets as well. Ren's favorite part is when the three fight, considering only one can firebend. Ren walked into her room and shut the door and laid in her bed. She placed the blanket on her face and closed her eyes. Ren felt the stress of the day start to slowly slip away. She wanted these next three days to go by as slowly as possible.

Ren slept until the day of the meeting, only waking up to eat and go to the bathroom. She felt someone pull the blanket off of her face and start to poke her. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw three children standing by her bed with a smile on their faces. She looked at Asami and Mako's children and tried to go back to sleep. She felt someone start to poke her again. Ren rubbed her eyes and looked at the three children again.

"Cousin Ren, I think there is something important going on downstairs. The council, dad's bosses and the world leaders are standing there talking to mom and dad.I think they are here for some important meeting," the oldest child said.

"Shit, the meeting. You three are the best," Ren said getting up and kissing the three on their heads.

Ren grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. She put her hair into a messy bun and ran out of the bathroom. She ran down the stairs as quickly as possible and hoped no one noticed how late she would be. She arrived in the room where everyone was standing. The group looked at her as she held her side and tried to catch her breath. Asami had a cup of tea and handed it to Ren. Ren started to sip the tea as the group stared at her. Mako told everyone that it would be best to go into a room where little ears couldn't hear their conversation. Asami said that it would be best if they went into the room where she would very rarely do her work. When the group was situated, all eyes were soon on Ren. Ren looked around the table and was wondered what everyone was expecting her say. Before Ren could talk Iroh walked in the room and sat down. Ren was wondering what was going on until President Ekta spoke.

"Now that we are all here I have a question that I hope someone in this room can answer it," Ekta said.

Ren was really hoping the question didn't involve what happened with the building. Ren kept thinking about how scared that little boy looked the whole time. She wanted to know how the Earth Republic was always in Republic City. She hoped now that she caved the walls on Kanan that the Earth Republic would finally surrender.

"Actually I have two. First I want to know how Kanan escaped?..." Ekta was interrupted by Ren.

"He what? You mean to tell me that I collapsed a wall on myself for nothing. I can't believe you guys let him get away. How did he even get away?" Ren asked.

"Ren, it wasn't like we let him get away. To be honest we don't even know how he got away. We searched the whole area and he wasn't under the rubble. That is all we can tell you. Ren, we are so sorry," Sky said.

"You're sorry? Sorry won't end this war. Kanan gives these people hope, just like I give you guys hope. He wants to destroy us, not make friends. You should have done your jobs and made sure you had him," Ren said.

"Our job? What about you? This war could have been prevented if you would have paid attention to what Aang was telling you!" Lin shouted.

"I…ummm…I…Lin… You're right," Ren said walking out of the room.

"For spirits sake Lin, she already feels bad enough about the war and decisions she makes. You had to go and throw it in her face though," Tonraq said.

Ren was standing in the hallway with tears in her eyes. Lin was right the war was her fault. She just wish that all the problems the world had would go away. She wished that Kanan would never been elected as president. She wished that Raava would had picked someone else to be the Avatar. She felt the tears roll down her cheek and she heard the door open. She wiped the tears away and turned around to see Asami standing there. Asami smiled at her and she smiled back before she walked back into the room. When Ren sat down Ekta spoke again.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how we could get an advantage on the war?" She asked.

"What about Varrick and Zhu Li? Does anyone know exactly what happened to them?" Ren asked.

"Korra went to ask them for help with something. She said they had two kids, a son and a daughter. She said that whatever they were doing didn't go as well as planned, but she wouldn't elaborate," Iroh said.

"Global Industries stopped doing business with Future Industries for awhile and about a year ago they started doing business with us again. I did notice that there is a new signature when I get the paperwork," Asami said.

"Can someone look into that please? I' m sure you can find the name of the children at least and track down Varrick and Zhu Li. Something is a bit off about what Korra told Uncle Iroh. I defiantly think that if anyone could give us an advantage it would be them, and now that they have children we will have a better chance," Ren said.

Everyone nodded and Ren opened the door, but walked into three children. The children looked at her from the ground and she shook her head as Asami and Mako stood and walked over to them. Ren walked to her guest room at the Sato Estate and laid in her bed. She thought about all the possible places that Varrick and Zhu Li could be. She tried hard to stay awake, but soon fell asleep.

_She saw her family standing in front of her. She saw Earth Republic soldiers come behind them and kill them, making them suffer right in front of her. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't move. She saw Iroh and his children standing before the Earth Republic soldiers killed them, making them suffer as well. Ren continued to try and move, but she couldn't. Ren saw Asami, Mako, and their children standing before they too were killed by Earth Republic soldiers. Ren saw the Beifong family and she screamed, but they didn't hear her. The Earth Republic soldiers killed everyone, but Lin and she walked over to Ren. _

_"This war is your fault Ren. We're all going to die and it will be All. Your. Fault," Lin said._

"No, you won't die. This isn't my fault, so quit blaming me," Ren said angrily as she sat up.

Ren wiped the sweat off of her forehead and got out of bed. Ren knew that even Lin in her dreams was right. Ren had caused the war because she didn't pay attention and people she cared about were going to die because of it. She felt angry at herself, at Kanan, at everyone. Ren was hoping that someone found something so she made her way to police headquarters. Lieutenant Ming tried to talk to her, but she walked past him toward Lin's office. Ren saw Mako and Sky standing in the office talking with Lin and she walked in the office.

"Do you guys have anything on Varrick or Zhu Li yet?" Ren asked.

"Now you think we are capable of doing out jobs. I think you should worry about doing your job as the Avatar and ending this war that you could have prevented," Lin said.

Ren tried to calm herself, but something snapped. Lin had pushed her by saying she could have prevented the war. Ren knew that and the guilt ate at her everyday. Ren ran towards Lin and tried to grab her, but Lin used her cables and threw Ren into the wall. Ren swiped her hand across the floor, sending a gust of air at Lin. Lin jumped of the air sent at her. Lin sent her cable for Ren and Ren grabbed them and threw Lin through a wall. The officers stood and watched as Lin slid across the floor. Ren sent her cable at Lin and Lin sent her cables for Ren. The two cables collided and sparks flew, making the officer back away. Ren pulled the water out of the water cooler and started to push the small amount of water toward Lin. The water started to push Lin toward the wall, but Lin managed to get her cable through the water. She grabbed Ren's leg and slammed her into the ceiling as Ren froze the water pining Lin again the wall. Ren blacked out and had a vision of Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko.

She saw that her great Grandpa Aang was upset about something. She sat down next to him and tried to figure out what was wrong. She noticed the he had the same look on his face that she had every time she thought about the war. Her great Gran-Gran Katara placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"_Aang, this isn't your fault please stop blaming yourself," Katara said._

_"But it is Katara. I could have prevented this whole thing and I didn't," Aang said._

_He could have prevented it. Ren didn't even pay attention to the rest of the conversation. Ren kept hearing the words I could have prevented I, but she didn't hear it in her voice she heard it in her great grandfather's. The guilt ate at him for something, but she didn't know what. She was now feeling guilty about the war, for people dying, for not doing her duty as the Avatar, and for all her rash decisions. She was going to try and pay attention to what was being said, but she was suddenly woken up._

She looked around and she was still on the floor of the police headquarters. Sky had a file in his hand and Lin was now in her office. Ren grabbed her head as she looked around. The officers were working as if the fight had never happened, and someone had come to fix the hole in the wall. Sky helped Ren off of the floor and handed her the file. Before Ren opened the file she noticed that it was a decent sized file. Ren and Sky went into Sky's office so they could look through the file. When Ren opened the file the first thing she noticed was a death certificate for Varrick and Zhu Li. She felt saddened that she was going to have to deliver the news to her family and friends that knew the couple. Ren then noticed two birth certificates. One for a boy named Link and one for a girl named Min. Ren saw the will that both parents had written in case anything had happened to them. There was also records for where the children had been placed after Varrick and Zhu Li had passed. Ren wondered if the new signatures on the global industries paperwork was one of the children. Ren noticed that the Varrick Estate had been left to the children in the will.

Ren grabbed the file and walked out of Sky's office. She knew where the Varrick Estate was and she thought that would be the best place to start her search. She heard someone behind her and she turned around to see Sky following her. Ren really hoped that one of the children would be home. When she arrived she stood in front of the gate for a while before she pushed it open and walked to the door. She took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell. A girl answered and she could instantly tell that it was Min, because she looked Zhu Li with black hair, blue eyes, and no glasses.

"Hello, can I help you?" Min asked.

"Hi, could we come in and talk with you?" Ren asked.

Min nodded and opened the door for Ren and Sky. When they were in the house Ren looked around the house and saw many things that would remind the children of Varrick and Zhu Li. Ren then saw a boy that she knew was Link. He looked like Varrick with grey eyes, brown hair, and glasses. He looked at Ren and Sky before he walked over to Min and whispered something in her ear. The two quietly started to argue amongst each other. Link gestured at Ren and Sky and Ren knew they were arguing about the two being in the estate. Sky cleared his throat and the two stopped arguing and looked at him. Link sat down and Min gestured to the seats in front of them. Ren and Sky looked at the two seats before they sat down, laying the file on the table in front of them.

"Well first we would like to start by saying it is an honor to meet Varrick and Zhu Li's children. Next I'm Avatar Ren…" Ren was cut off by Link.

"Yea we know who you are. We know who he is too. Why don't you just tell us why you are here," Link said.

"Okay, wow rude much. Anyway Link and yes I do know your names. As you both know every region is at war with the Earth Republic and now they are entering Republic City. I know for a fact you are smart like your parents. In fact you both are intelligent enough to run Global Industries at a young age. We want your help to stop the war. You could help Aunt Asami with inventions or contribute some other way, but we want you to help us," Ren said.

"Why should we help you?" Link asked

"Your parents helped me as Avatar Korra and they helped everyone I know when they needed them," Ren said.

"Yea and you see where my parents are. They helped Korra and they are dead. I don't think we should suffer the same fate as them. If you are such a strong Avatar you should be able to stop the war without our help. I'm starting to think you aren't so strong after all," Link said.

"Link, enough," Min said.

"There is a war going on, I hope you understand that. Your parents wouldn't even think twice about helping us if we asked, but you flat out refused. You are a coward unlike your parents who faced some of the craziest shit they could have. I honestly should take you into a battle and see how you do. You will help us or I will tell the Earth Republic where you are," Ren said.

Link looked at Ren and could tell she was serious. Ren threw the file at Link and he opened it and started to look through it carefully. Min looked at Link as he looked through the file. When Link had looked through the whole file he looked at Min then Ren. He saw that Ren had gotten every bit of information on him that she possibly could before she came to the estate. He handed the file to Min and she started to look through the file. Ren thought about how she was going to end this war, but she needed the Moon children to help her. Min closed the file and placed it on the table. She looked at Ren with a smile before she stood and walked out of the room. Ren lowered her head until she saw Min walk back into the room with a jacket.

"I don't know about Link, but I am going to help you," Min said.

"Fine I will help too," Link said.

Ren's jaw as the children agreed to help with the war. Min giggled at Ren as Sky pushed her mouth closed. Sky grabbed the file and the group walked out of the estate. Ren was walking fast in hopes to make the next ferry to the island. The Moon children and Sky tried to keep up with her, but she was walking to fast. Ren growled when she saw that the ferry was leaving the dock as they were arriving. She had enough of things going wrong lately, so she used her metalbending to pull the ferry back to the dock. When the ferry was back at the dock Ren pointed at the ship and the group walked onto the ferry. Ren leaned against the railing and stared over Yue Bay as she thought about the war. She didn't know what she was going to do about Kanan attacking everyone. Ren was so caught up in her thoughts that she never heard Min walk up behind her. Min touched Ren's shoulder, and Ren jumped as she turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts, or scare you," Min said.

"No, it's okay. You weren't really interrupting anything important," Ren said.

"Oh okay. Well can I ask why you wanted our help?" Min asked.

"Well we wanted your parents help too, but that can't happen. We have suffered many losses and won many battles, but it's time for this war to end. That building collapse the other day was the Earth Republic attacking Republic City. I was helping people out, but it collapsed with me and a little boy inside. After I made a statement Kanan showed up and I pushed him into the debris and collapsed the walls around us and we almost died, but he escaped and I made a small dome for protection that lucky held. I considered looking for your family so many times, but now we really need your help or we could lose this war," Ren said.

Min looked at Ren and smiled. "Don't let what my brother said about Korra bother you. The only thing we really know is what we found in notes left behind in the estate that we found when we were allowed to go back. One said that they went to help Korra with a very important mission and that they loved us. You're right they wouldn't hesitate to help you, because that is who they were," Min said.

"Why is your last name Moon if your father's last name was Varrick?" Ren asked.

"Yet another thing we found in the house. Mom was the most important thing to him other than us. He said he wanted us to carry on her last name. He said her last name was more important than his. You would have liked them," Min said.

Ren smiled and laughed as she thought about all the stories she heard about how crazy Varrick was. She knew she made a new friend. When they arrived at the island Hope ran down the stairs and Min stood behind Ren and the large armadillo lion stood on her hind legs before plopping down. Ren showed her teeth and Hope did the same and Ren laughed. Hope walked over to Min and Link. Min looked at Ren and Hope shoved her head against Min's leg. Ren slapped her forehead as she walked over to Hope and pulled her away.

"Sorry about that she can be a bit, what's the word I'm looking for, ahh pushy," Ren said.

Hope pushed Ren to the ground and Lin and Min laughed. Sky helped Ren off the ground and Ren pulled water out of the bay. Hope started to run, but Ren still managed to get her. Everyone laughed as Ren stuck her tongue out at the large cat. The group walked up to the temple followed by a wet Hope. When they arrived at the temple Lee was walking across the courtyard. Min tapped Ren on the shoulder and pointed at Lee.

"Who is that because he is seriously cute?" Min asked

"That would be my twin brother Lee. Please just avoid him for right now, because he is mad at me and you are now helping me," Ren said.

Min nodded and Jinora and Kai walked into the courtyard. Ren started to look around for Tenzin to show him that she had found the Moon children. They now had a huge advantage over the Earth Republic. Ren found Tenzin in the kitchen with Honra, Izumi, Lin, Tonraq, Senna, and Pema. Ren grabbed his hand and started to pull him as fast as she could to the courtyard. Everyone looked at her confused until they arrived in the courtyard. She pointed to Moon children and Tenzin looked at her and she nodded. Tenzin walked over to the two and started to talk with the two and Ren looked at everyone before she started to walk toward the stairs.

"Ren wait," Lee said.

"I have to go tell Aunt Asami that I found Varrick's children," Ren said.

"Look Ren, I'm sorry," Lee said.

"You're sorry! You basically said you wanted me to die while doing my duty as the Avatar, so go back to what ever you were doing before I but you six feet under," Ren said.

"Go ahead and try!" Lee yelled.

Ren turned around and the next thing Lee knew he had a rock flying at him. He tried to jump over it, but he was to late and he was smashed into the wall. Lee got up and sent an air blast at Ren and she sent one back sending everyone back. Ren ran toward Lee and Lee charged for Ren. The two collided and Lee smashed Ren into the wall. Ren swung her foot and kicked Lee in the face. Lee swung his fist and Ren dodged and pushed him back. Everyone was to in shock to react to what was going on. Lee swung his fist and Ren grabbed it and twisted it behind his back and slammed him to the ground. Lee pushed up and leaned to the side and Ren fell to the ground. Lee swung his fist and his fist and Ren grabbed it before she stuck her feet under him and flipped him over her.

"Had enough yet?" Ren asked.

"I'm only getting started," Lee said.

Lee grabbed Ren's arm and threw her toward a pillar, but Ren stuck her feet out and jumped off the pillar and tried to kick Lee. Lee grabbed her leg and threw her at a wall. Ren pushed off the wall and ran toward Lee. The twins grabbed an arm and had one of their fist in each other's face before Jinora yelled.

"I have had just about enough of you two fighting. Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and I didn't even argue like this. Ren, Lee apologized. I get the war is stressful for you, for all of us, but this has got to stop," Jinora said.

Ren let go of Lee and started to walk down the stairs, but Min pulled her back to the courtyard. "You better appreciate these damn people because any of you could die at any time," Link said.

Ren looked around and looked at the ground before she walked away. The Moon children would understand after they were around everyone for awhile. Ren heard footsteps following her and she turned around and saw Link following her. She soon saw Min following him and she started to run to get away from the siblings. Ren jumped on a ledge and sat there and watched the siblings as they looked around.

"I wish she would appreciate the loving family she has. I only have you and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," Min said hugging Link.

Ren thought about how the Moon children could teach her a few things while they helped with the war. She looked as the two talked and thought about how she was like that with Lee at one point. She didn't tell Lee, but she was doing everything to protect him. She was happy that Varrick and Zhu Li had Link and Min, but she was also sad that they were gone. She jumped off the ledge and looked at Link and Min with a smile. The two looked at her with a smile before they hugged her and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I promise I will take care of you two and make sure you guys are always safe. I promise this won't have the same outcome as the mission your parents had with Korra," Ren said.

"I trust you," Min said.

"You seem like you keep your promises," Link said.

(**Author's Note: first yes Varrick and Zhu Li are dead, sorry about that. Second, yes they had two kids. Third, yes Lee and Ren are fighting. Fourth, Ren is going through this like massive guilt thing about the war and you will continue to see it. The Earth Republic is getting bold and you will also see more of that. Okay that is all for now. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.)**


	8. Book 3 ch8: Liberating Zaofu

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Book three Destiny Chapter Eight: Liberating Zaofu**

Ren woke the next morning to the smell of seal jerky. Her eyes flung open and she sprinted out of her room to find Min and Link standing in the kitchen. Link handed Ren a piece and Ren looked around before she quickly shoved the jerky in her mouth. Ren grabbed a glass of lychee juice and sat down. She thought about how she hadn't heard from anyone in Zaofu in awhile. Ren knew that she should probably contact Su to make sure she was okay. Ren smiled at Min and Link as they looked at her. Ren rubbed her eyes and thought about the inventions that Asami, Link, and Min could possibly come up with. Ren knew the possibilities were endless.

Ren turned around when she heard footsteps and saw her Aunt Ikki walking in. Ikki pulled a chair out and sat down next to Ren and placed her hand on Ren's. Ren wondered if maybe someone else had heard from anyone in Zaofu. Ren turned to Ikki and thought she had to know something.

"Aunt Ikki have you heard anything from Aunt Opal or anyone from Zaofu for that matter?" Ren asked.

"No I haven't. I thought maybe you did," Ikki said

"No, and now I'm growing concerned," Ren said.

Ikki nodded and Ren stood and walked to the docks. She had to find out if Lin, Mako, or Sky heard anything. Ren wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to Zaofu . After she arrived in the city she realized she was still in her pajamas. The life of the Avatar can be so difficult sometimes she thought to herself. When she arrived Lin, Mako, and Sky's door were closed so Ren walked toward the doors. She heard snoring from the three offices. Ren opened Sky's door and found him on his cot with drool on his face. Ren walked over to the cot and smiled before she slapped Sky's face.

"Wake up," she said.

Sky groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Ren and pulled the blanket over his head. Ren sighed and pulled the pillow from under Sky's head and watched his head hit the cot. Sky still didn't budge and Ren started to tap her foot. Ren stomped her foot and Sky and his cot went in the air. When they both landed he looked at Ren who was displeased. Sky sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, I'm up. What time is it?" Sky said.

"I don't know. Have you heard from anyone in Zaofu, because no one else has?" Ren asked.

Sky shook his head and Ren lowered hers. Someone had to know something about Zaofu. Ren walked out of Sky's office and slammed into Lin. Lin looked at Ren as she got caught up in her thoughts. Lin grabbed Ren's arm and she jumped. Ren looked at Lin and shook her head as she walked away. Ren walked to City Hall and asked the city page if she could see the files that reported what was happening during the war. The page walked Ren to the room with the files. Ren thanked the page before she started to look through the files. As Ren continued to look through the files she realized her worst fears wear coming true. Kanan was starting to take over the states in the Earth Republic that had sided against him. She saw the Zaofu file and slowly started to reach for it.

She opened the file and was happy to see that Zaofu was still in Suyin's control. She wasn't so happy to see that there Zaofu had gone through so many battles. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Ekta standing there. She placed the folder regarding Zaofu on the table and looked at the United Republic President. Ekta handed Ren a file and she opened it and threw the file on the table. She turned to the table and slammed her fist and threw the files to the ground. She pushed past Ekta and started to walk out of City Hall until she heard someone call her name. She looked to find Lin and Sky following her. She continued to walk away and thought about trying to get to Zaofu to help them somehow. Ren heard her name again and she continued to ignore the two Beifongs, wondering why they didn't want to help. Sky grabbed Ren and looked at her and she tried to pull away. Sky made Ren look at him and she stopped trying to pull away.

"Ren, stop for five minutes. We just talked to Aunt Suyin and she said other than the constant battles everything is fine. She said they are holding their own and when she needs us she will let us know," Sky said. "Cute pajamas by the way. Go home, go to sleep and relax until your needed."

"The world always needs me. My job never ends, thus running around in my pajamas," Ren said.

Lin shook her head and chuckled as Sky started to push Ren toward the door. On the way back to the island Ren yawned more times than Sky could count. When they finally arrived at the island Ren was barely standing. She didn't think she was losing that much sleep at night. She was stressing out about the war and her nightmares kept her up, but she still slept.

"Ren, are you alright?" Rohan asked.

"Yea, I…I have to…go to Zaofu…Suyin needs help," Ren said.

"Aunt Suyin said she will be fine," Sky said.

"She tells…me a lot of…things Sky," Ren said.

Rohan and Sky looked at each other and then Ren. Sky grabbed Ren and threw her over his shoulder and walked to Ren's room. He walked in and put Ren in her bed and walked out. Sky walked into the courtyard with his hand on his head. Sky said goodbye to Rohan. Rohan looked toward Ren's room and shook his head.

Ren woke up and looked around to see she was back in her bed. She laid her head down and started to rub her eyes. She finally got out of bed and slowly made her way to her drawers. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. After she changed she went to the dining area and everyone looked at her and laughed. Ren grabbed a piece of fruit as she itched her head. She plopped down and looked around as everyone laughed.

"Are you trying a new look there Ren?" Meelo asked.

"This is comfy. I am going to stay in comfy clothes until someone in the world let's me know they need me," Ren said.

Everyone laughed again and Ren shrugged. Ren looked up when she heard a knock on the wall. She held her breath when she saw Ekta standing in the door with a file in her hand. Ekta walked over to Ren with her head down and handed Ren the folder. Ren opened the file and saw that Northern and Western Ba Sing Se fell. She thought about how Western Ba Sing Se changed sides a few months ago. Ren slammed the file on table before she drug her arm across the table, knocking things to the floor. Ren stood and walked over to the wall and punched in, forming cracks and everyone just watched. She placed her hands on her face and slid down against the wall. She silently started to cry and that was the first time truly didn't care what happened to her, but to the world. She heard another knock at the door, but was to scared to look. She finally decided it would be a good idea to look, and when she did she saw Wu and the representative for Western Ba Sing Se. Ren sighed, relieved that they got out okay.

Ren stood and walked over to Wu and shook his hand and hugged the representative. Ren gestured to the table, soon remembering that she threw most of the food to the ground. She slapped her face and groaned. She wondered if this was going to be a good week or not. When everyone was finally situated Wu explained how they were never prepared for the troops or the weapons Kanan brought. He said that Kanan quickly got through the walls and Northern Ba Sing Se never had a chance. Ren was shocked to find out that Western Ba Sing Se fell faster than Northern Ba Sing Se.

"Ren, he is going for Zaofu next. If he makes it Zaofu doesn't stand a chance. I don't know what his plan for the city is, but you need to get there," Wu said.

Lin, Mako, Ren, and Sky looked at Wu then each other. Ren knew it was true, Zaofu didn't stand a chance. Zaofu was one of the safest cities there was, but so was Northern, and Western Ba Sing Se. She stuck he fingers in her mouth and whistled for Hope. Ren tossed Hope food as she quickly ran to the radio room to warn Suyin about Kanan coming for Zaofu. She grabbed the intercom and started to turn the dial.

"Su, it's Ren you need to pick up right now. Kanan's coming for Zaofu," she said.

Ren heard a click and she held her breath. "Ren, it's Su. How do you know about Kanan?" Su asked.

"He took sections of Ba Sing Se. Wu said he is coming for Zaofu. He took both sections in less than an hour. Su if you aren't ready you don't stand a chance. Please be careful until I get there," Ren said.

"We will Ren and thanks for the heads up," Su said.

Ren walked out of the room and looked at Hope, who was still eating. Ren walked into her room and started to change as quickly as possible. When she was done with that she started to pack supply bags. She knew that Lin and Sky would want to go with, but they were only people she knew she would take. She grabbed her glider and made her way for the dining hall. Everyone was looking at her as she made Hope stand to put the supply bags on her back. The White Lotus stood and watched Ren but didn't say a word. Everyone decided maybe it would be best if Lin, Mako, or Sky said something to her. Ren heard Lin sigh and she turned around. Sky and Mako looked at Lin then Ren.

"Hey kid, we have to be smart about this. We can't just go to Zaofu without a plan. You heard the news we just got, and I don't think going in without a plan will help Zaofu. Mako, Sky, you, and I will go tomorrow, Su can defend Zaofu until we get there," Lin said.

Ren looked at Lin and wondered how she could say that. She pulled Hope into the hallway and just shook her head. Ren knew Zaofu couldn't defend themselves until tomorrow, not with the battles they have been having. Ren looked at Hope and the two nodded at each other before they ran toward the beach. Ren formed a bubble around her and Hope and Hope swam underwater to the city. When they arrived Ren made Hope start to run for the outskirts of the city toward Zaofu. Ren knew once they got out of the city Hope would be able to gain more distance.

In Zaofu Su had just informed her family of the situation at hand. Su knew that Kanan wouldn't stop until Zaofu was under the control of the Earth Republic. The Beifong family had agreed to protected the citizens of Zaofu and never let anything happen to them. Su started to tell her soldiers where to go and prepared for the worst. She heard one of her soldiers yelling and she looked out the window. Su saw Kanan and his army fast approaching. Su hoped she was right when she told Ren that Zaofu could defend itself until she got there. Su continued to order her soldiers around and the Beifongs looked at each other. The family hugged each other, before they got into their positions to defend the city.

Ren knew Hope was getting tired, but she had to get to Zaofu fast. She also knew that someone had to notice their absence by now. Ren stopped Hope for a minute and pulled water out of the bag and gave some to Hope. Once they had rested briefly Ren jumped on Hope's back and Hope started to run for Zaofu. Ren hoped that everyone in Zaofu could defend the city.

In Zaofu Kanan had made his way through the metal domes and the battle began instantly. Opal made a small tornado and sent it at the army. Yun pulled water out of the nearby fountains and started to make multiple whips and slam soldiers into each other. Bolin and Roku slammed their fists on the ground and lava surfaced. Kanan had come prepared for the occasion. Kanan had his troops make bridges out of earth and the troops continued to march into Zaofu. Su watched as earth started to fly everywhere. She saw Kanan and she sent he cables for him, but he blocked it with an earth pillar. One of the soldiers threw a rock a Su and knocked her to the ground. Kuvira, Wei, and Wing stood in front of Su and started to defend her. Su looked around and saw that her soldiers were quickly falling to Kanan's troops. The Metal Clan quickly fell to the Earth Republic and there was nothing Su could have done to stop it.

Ren told Hope to run faster. Ren knew they were close to Zaofu and that she had to get to the city, fast. When Ren could finally see Zaofu she saw that Kanan's army was already in the city. Ren opened her glider and jumped off Hope, making her way for Zaofu. Ren soon looked back to see Hope behind her. Ren easily made it over the city border and Kanan's army. She landed, ducking behind a building to look around the city. Ren looked into the square of Zaofu using her seismic sense and saw the mass amount of people. She quickly started to run toward the square and noticed that the civilians of Zaofu were behind the Beifomg family, while the Earth Republic army was behind Kanan. Kanan was in Su's face, but Su didn't seem to care. Kanan raised his hand to slap Su, but before he could Ren hit him in the stomach with her glider, sending him flying back. Ren looked back at Su and smiled, before she hugged her. Ren then turned around, smiling at Kanan as Hong Li and Haru helped him off the ground. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't expecting her to come defend the city.

"What? I thought you always liked my visits Kanan," Ren said.

"Oh, I do Avatar Ren," Kanan said.

Kanan charged for Ren and she dropped her broken glider, before charging for him. He jumped for her and she ducked, but he wasn't going for her. He continued to run for the Beifong family, so she grabbed him with her cables and threw him toward his army. Kanan threw a large rock and Ren smashed it. Before Kanan could attack again Ren surprised everyone with what she said next.

"Wait, Kanan stop. Let's make a deal I think that you will like. You let the Beifong family and the citizens of Zaofu go, and in return Hope and I will stay here peacefully. We are worth more to the world than the city of Zaofo or anyone in it. If you keep us here the rest of the world has no hope of winning this war," Ren said.

"Ren, you're insane," Opal said.

"Shut it, the Avatar and I are talking. You do make some valid points about how important you are. I think I will make the deal," Kanan said.

"You have to let me say goodbye to the Beifongs first," Ren said.

"Fine," Kanan said.

As Ren was hugging Kuvira she whispered something in her ear. "I'm giving Su my glider. Get it fixed as soon as possible. If I'm not home in three days come back for me, not a day sooner," she said.

As they pulled away from each other Kuvira nodded and Ren handed Su her glider. Ren explained to Kanan it was for them to have something to think of her. One of the guards grabbed the back of Ren's shirt and started to shove her. Ren fell and she looked at the Beifong family before the soldier kicked her and told her to get up. She knew she had to do this one on her own or people could get hurt. The soldier kicked her again and she got up and started to walk to wherever they were going to hold her.

When they arrived to their destination Ren realized Kanan was actually going to put them in a prison cell. Hope walked in the cell before the soldier pushed Ren in. Ren wished she could have fought back, but she said she would go peacefully. She crawled over to Hope and laid her head against the armadillo lion. She hoped that everyone made it to Republic City quickly and safely. She hoped that Su could warn the other world leaders about what was happening before things got worse. Ren never thought the war would get this out of hand in her life, but it did. She soon heard footsteps coming down the hall, and then her cell door opened. She saw Haru, Hong Li, and Kanan standing in the door way. She saw the knife in Kanan's hand and wondered what was going to happen next. Kanan walked in and traced Ren's face with the knife.

"When you said that you would come peacefully I thought to myself this would be the perfect chance to kill you. I then remembered you will just be reborn and the next Avatar could end everything I did. You have no clue how bad I want to kill you Avatar Ren," Kanan said.

"Then do it. I don't care if I live or die anymore. It's all the same, you always win. I don't care anymore this war has changed my life, so just do it. Let the new Avatar stop you. All the people I have faced have destroyed me, and it's like I said I don't care if you kill me," Ren said.

"What about all the people you care about?" Haru asked.

"They will manage, they always have," Ren said.

Kanan traced Ren's face with the knife again. "I have other plans for you," he said.

Ren put her arm around Hope before Kanan cut her leg with the knife. Ren clenched her teeth and leaned forward. Kanan then dug the knife into Ren's shoulder, making Ren scream. Kanan walked behind Ren and cut her back, making her scream again. Kana kicked Ren to the ground, but before he left he stabbed her in the hand. Kanan walked out of the room, but Haru and Hong Li stayed behind. The two walked in and picked up the bloody Avatar slowly. Haru grabbed the knife as Hong Li placed his hand over Ren's mouth. Haru quickly pulled the knife out and Ren screamed. The two placed Ren against Hope and left the cell.

Hope licked Ren's bloody shoulder as Ren laid there in pain. She knew that she had to get out of this cell, but she didn't have the energy anymore. She closed her eyes and hoped that the next three days would go by fast, and less painfully. She soon heard a noise coming from the hallways and tried to stand. When the cell door opened she saw Haru and Hong Li standing there. The two quickly walked over to her, helping her up, and gesturing for Hope to follow them. Haru picked Ren up for easy transport and the four left the cell. Hong Li looked down the hall before the four made their way for an exit. Haru put Ren in the back of a truck before commanding Hope to jump in the back. He then threw a tarp over the two. Haru and Hong Li got into the front of the truck and took off immediately.

Ren didn't really know what was going on. She didn't understand how Haru and Hong Li could betray Su, then betray Kanan. Ren felt the truck stop after awhile, then she heard Hong Li talk. The truck soon started to move and she felt relief. She could feel the small puddle of blood under her arm, and she wondered how long it would be until they got to wherever they were going. The truck stopped a few times, but it was getting hard for Ren to keep her eyes open. She thought if she closed her eyes for a bit she would be okay. After she closed her eyes she heard the back of the truck open, but she didn't feel like opening her eyes.

Haru climbed into the back of the truck and started to shake Ren, but she didn't wake up. He slammed his fist on the truck and Hong Li started to drive faster. It didn't take them long to reach the United Republic from their last stop. Two soldiers stopped Hong Li when they noticed that it was a truck from the Earth Republic. Hong Li got out and opened the back of the truck, revealing a bloody Ren and worried Haru. The soldiers let the truck pass and made its way for Republic City.

The group arrived and Haru grabbed Ren. They quickly made their way for the ferry, hoping that they made it to Air Temple Island in time. Hope slid her head under Haru and Hong Li before she jumped in the Yue Bay. Hope swam as quick as she could, ignoring her hatred of water to save Ren. Hope reached the islande and started to run up the stairs to the temple. Hong Li heard arguing as they got closer to the courtyard. Hope jumped into the middle of the courtyard, catching everyone's attention. Kai grabbed Ren and he, Kya, and Sesi walked back into the healing rooms. Jinora stood in the hall and watched Kai carry Ren down the hall. Sky grabbed Haru by his armor and slammed him into a pillar.

"What did you do to her?" He asked before slamming Haru again.

"I didn't do anything, but bring her here. My grandfather did that to her," Haru snapped.

"You're a liar. You worked with him for two years, why help Ren now?" Sky asked.

"You're wrong. We spied on my grandfather for two years. We have information that Ren could use to win the war, and if it wasn't for us she would still be like that in her cell. My grandfather wanted to kill her, but did that to her instead. Oh, the things he was going to do to Zaofu and Ren. Imagine what he will do to the rest of the world," Haru said.

Everyone looked at Kanan's grandson before Sky threw him to the ground. Haru sent his metal cable for Sky, but his cables were soon caught in an earth pillar. Haru looked around and saw Kuvira standing there with a disappointed look on her face. Haru picked himself off of the ground and watched Sky walk down the hall with Jinora. Jinora and Sky arrived at Ren's room as Kai walked out. Jinora and Sky both looked at him and he smiled slightly.

"How is she?" Jinora asked.

"Do you want the truth, or do you want me to lie?" Kai asked.

"The truth Kai," Jinora said.

"She isn't doing to well. I mean Kanan did a real number on her. Aunt Kya and Sesi are doing everything they can," Kai said.

Jinora started to cry and walked away. Kai tried to smile and placed his hand Sky's shoulder before walking after Jinora. Sky looked at the door to Ren's healing room, knowing Kya's policy on him staying out of the healing room when Ren was being worked on. He sat against the wall and waited for someone to come out with some news. He soon saw his Aunt Suyin coming down the hall and he smiled at her. He saw her standing outside Ren's door before she walked in.

"Sky you know my policy on you being in here when… Oh Su it's you," Kya said.

"I hope you don't mind me being in here," Su said closing the door.

Kya looked at Su and knew there was no point in arguing so she told Su to sit in the chair in the corner. Kya and Sesi turned their attention back to Ren and the numerous injuries she had. Su watched as the two waterbenders tried to keep Ren alive. Su felt like Ren wouldn't be in that bed if someone would have prevented her from making deal with Kanan. Everyone turned their heads when they heard the door slid open again. In the doorway stood the remaining Beifongs minus Lin and Sky. Kya shook her head and quickly gestured to the two corners, knowing the Beifongs felt terrible for leaving Ren in Zaofu. When Kya and Sesi knew they had done everything they could they left the room and hoped for the best. As Sesi was closing the door Haru grabbed it and walked in. He saw as Su walked over and grabbed Ren's good hand.

"Ren, I am so sorry we left you back in Zaofu. We didn't think he would do this to you after you agreed to go with him peacefully. Even if you don't want to come back for the world come back for friends and family. Come back so the Beifong family can tell you how sorry we are," Su said.

Haru knew that even though Ren wasn't born a Beifong she was treated like one. When she came to Zaofu everyone knew she was there because she was always doing something special with one of the members of the Beifong family. He had seen her play power disc with the twins. She would spar with Kuvira, talk politics with Suyin, and make art out of metal with Huan. She would talk architectural projects with Baatar Sr., and science with Baatar Jr.. She would practice lavabending with Bolin, she saved the metalbending for Roku, and airbending with Opal. She was always with the Beifongs when she came for a visit and the guards even started to call her Ren Beifong. If anything happened to Ren the Beifongs would blame themselves but so would Haru and his father.

The Beifong family looked at Haru and he handed Su Ren's headpiece. Su looked at the bloody headpiece that had slowly grown with Ren. Su thought back to the day she gave Ren the headpiece. She wiped the headpiece on her outfit and placed it next to Ren so she would have it when she woke. Su patted Ren's hand then went to walk out of the room, but Ren started to mumble.

"Zaofu fell. It's all my fault that Kanan has Zaofu. Korra help me. Someone help me," she mumbled.

Everyone looked at Ren and listened to her mumble about Zaofu. Ren started to sweat and breathe heavily as she laid there and the Beifongs became concerned. Jinora and Kai walked in as Ren started to move rapidly, almost falling off the bed. Kuvira quickly noticed the bandages on Ren's shoulder were soon covered in blood. Ren arced her back and opened her eyes. She laid back down and looked around before she grabbed her shoulder. Kai walked over to Ren to help her sit up. Jinora popped her head out of the door and gestured for Sky to come into the room. Sky smiled at Ren when he entered the room and she smiled back.

"Ren, what happened in Zaofu after we left?" Wei asked.

Ren stared straight ahead as if no one was in the room. She saw herself being attacked by Kanan in her cell in Zaofu. She started to sweat and breathe heavily. She placed her hands over her head, hoping the images would go away. She felt a hand on her leg and she looked up to see Opal standing there. Ren started to shake her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't. I just can't," she said.

"What did you guys do to her?" Baatar Sr. snapped.

Ren shook her head. "No it wasn't them. It was him, it was Kanan. He did this to me and he said… He said he had other plans for me," Ren said.

"Ren, did he say what the other plans were?" Wing asked.

"He has other plans for me. He said he has other plans for me," Ren repeated. "He has other plans for me….other plans for me."

Ren grabbed her head and fell back against the pillow. Ren rolled over and vomited before she passed out. Jinora ran over to Ren and placed her hand on her forehead. Jinora wanted to know what Kanan's other plans for Ren were. She just hoped that Ren could overcome what ever happened in Zaofu. She ran her hand over Ren's face before she kissed her forehead. Jinora heard Ren whimper, but didn't know what to do. They would change her bandages, but she knew it wasn't Ren's physical wounds anymore, but the mental ones that were causing her problems.

(**Author's Note: So Zaofu has fallen to the Earth Republic. Ren sacrificed herself to try and save Zaofu. Haru and Hong Li spied on the Earth Republic for two years without anyone's knowledge. Ren is now suffering mentally from what happened in Zaofu and you will see in the coming chapter how she deals with it. I would also like to thank Noelzer on helping me with help on the title. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.)**


	9. Book 3 ch9: fighting the press

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Book three Destiny Chapter Nine: Fighting the Press**

Ren laid in bed and ran her hand through her hair. It had been three days since Zaofu fell and she could sleep, but she didn't sleep well. Kya had wrapped all of Ren's wounds and that day and placed crutches by the bed. Ren only looked at the crutches and sighed. She reached for the crutches and realized she wouldn't be able to use them anyway. She looked at her arm in its sling and started to cry. She didn't understand how she had become so weak. She placed her feet on the ground and tried to walk. She fell to the ground and started to look around. She looked at her doorway when she heard the door slide open and was relieved that someone was going to help her up. She watched as Haru walked into her room and helped her off the floor. She grabbed one of the crutches and started to make her way for the dining area.

"Who had the bright idea of giving me two crutches knowing I can only use one?" Ren asked as she pointed her crutch at everyone. She soon started to fall and tried to place the crutch on the ground, but she still fell to the ground. "Ow, I'm okay. I still need help," she said.

Kai and Bumi helped Ren off the ground and she pointed her finger at everyone before she hobbled out of the room. She slowly made her way for her room and she stopped before she reached her room. She leaned against the wall and threw her crutch down the hall. Link walked down the hall and raised his eyebrow when he saw the crutch on the the ground. He picked it up and walked over to Ren and tried to hand it to her, but she shook her head.

"Hey, I know you need this to walk. You can't stand here all day with your arms crossed because of what happened in Zaofu. Look, I know I won't ever understand what happened to you, but you need to still carry on your duty as the Avatar. I also know you have to deal with the press about what happened, so take this and hobble to wherever you want go," Link said.

Ren took the crutch and looked at Link. "Do you and your sister have those invention sketches ready for me to see yet?" She asked.

Link shook his head and walked with Ren to the courtyard. Ren didn't know what she would tell the press. She only stared at her family or freaked out when they asked what happened. She needed to get her act together or the Earth Republic would win this war. She needed to get what happened out of her head. She needed to get to City Hall, but not with this sling or crutch. She pulled her arm out of the sling and winced before she dropped the crutch. She tried to walk, but fell slightly. She forced herself to walk and tried to show no weakness.

When she arrived at City Hall the podium was already placed in its usual place. Ren saw the council was sitting next to the representatives and world leaders. Ren saw Lin and Sky sitting on the other side of the podium with Kuvira. The press was already standing, waiting for her to arrive. She slowly walked to the podium and grabbed onto the sides before she took a deep breath. She started to lean against the podium and tightened her grip a bit. She cleared her throat and waited for the first of many questions.

"Avatar Ren, can you tell us what you plan on doing about the Earth Republic taking over sections of its own territory that have been deemed traitors?" a reporter asked.

"It would be hard for us to go into those sections yet. We have certain sections that we have planned to attack and we will stick with that. We will eventually go back for those sections, but until now they will have to remain in Earth Republic territory," Ren said.

"Avatar Ren, can you tell us how you got your injuries and what happened in Zaofu?" another reporter asked.

Everyone looked at the reporter, then each other, then Ren. Ren looked at the reporters and tightened her grip on the podium before she placed her arm on the podium for support. She started to sweat before she started to remember everything that happened in Zaofu. She heard Kanan say the words other plans and then she started to breathe heavily. She accidentally knocked a few microphones down before she fell to the ground. She started to shake as Republic City soon turned into her cell in Zaofu. She started to quickly look around for Hope or a way to get out, but there wasn't one. She felt a hand one her shoulder and she screamed. She started to push away as she continued to scream.

"Ren, it's Grandpa Tenzin. It's okay you're in Republic City now. Ren, please come here," Tenzin said.

"Please stop. I promised to go peacefully. Please just leave me alone. Why are you doing this to me? I promised not to fight back, just stop already," Ren started to sob.

Kuvira and Suyin looked at Ren and knew they never should have left her there alone. Ren sent an air blast toward the press and Lin sent a barrier up. Ren grabbed her head and started to scream until she felt a hand on her back. She jumped, but looked up and finally realized she wasn't in Zaofu. She grabbed Tenzin and refused to let go as she sobbed. Ren heard something smash to the ground but refused to let go of Tenzin to look. Tenzin soon felt Ren start to get heavier and he no longer heard her crying. Tonraq pulled a now sleeping Ren off of Tenzin and held her until Tenzin got off the ground. Ren swung and hit Tonraq in the face.

"Damn it Ren. Even in your sleep you hit hard," Tonraq said.

Everyone had to try and suppress a laugh. "If someone would gladly pass my invitation to Avatar Ren to go out tonight. It was discussed with everyone earlier, but she hasn't been informed yet. Also feel free to bring some more people so this doesn't feel like an official business outing," Ekta said.

Everyone nodded and laughed as Tonraq avoided Ren's fist. Everyone made their way back to the island and Ren started to mumble in her sleep. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, knocking her and Tonraq to the ground. She looked at him as she grabbed her shoulder. She groaned and started to blink as she looked around. She got off of the ground and helped Tonraq off the ground. Ren refused to look at everyone as she thought about the press conference. She could tell something had broken inside of herself. She clenched her fist and turned around with tears in her eyes. Suyin walked over to Ren and wrapped her arms around her. Ren started to sink to the ground and Suyin followed her and tried to comfort Ren. Su heard Ren say she was sorry that she lost Zaofu to Kanan. Suyin didn't even care about her city at this point, she was concerned about Ren. Suyin pushed Ren away a bit and wiped the tears out of her eyes, smiling at her. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped Ren's nose.

"There, all better. Smile and forget about my city for now. Zaofu is in the past and we must move forward in this war. Ekta wants us to go out tonight and I really think you could use it. See no need to be crying Ren, it will be okay. There we go, see things will get better," Suyin said contining to wipe Ren's nose and eyes while she smiled.

Ren wrapped her arms around the Matriarch of Zaofu. Suyin had never expected Ren to tackle her as she wrapped her arms around her and the two fell to the ground. Ren smiled and Suyin started to laugh. Ren thought about how maybe Su was right about needing to go out. Ren rolled on her back and let Su get up. Hope walked into the courtyard and Ren sat up instantly. Hope laid next to Ren and let Ren place her arm over her head. Ren placed her head on Hope's and started to hum. Ren looked next to her and saw that Su was sitting on the ground still. Ren lifted her head and placed her hand on Su's face.

Everyone looked at Ren, but Kuvira and Su knew Ren was thinking about Kanan almost hitting Su. Ren left her hand there as she saw Kanan's hand raised. Ren snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone touch her hand. Ren pulled away and stood. Ren made a figure of Kanan out of earth and walked over to it. She stood in front of it and just stared at it as she heard Kanan's words to her. She punched it and everyone watched as the head crumbled. Ren looked at her now bleeding hand and wiped it on her leg. She kicked the figure, falling over in the process. She rolled on her side and pulled he cables out before she split the figure in half. Everyone looked at Ren and the figure with wide eyes. Ren was breathing heavily as she looked at the earth figure in front of her. Ren turned around and looked at everyone, grabbing her hand. Sky pulled water out of the fountain and placed it over Ren's hand and shook his head.

A few hours later President Ekta and President Ryuu arrived at the island. The Beifong family, Bumi, Honora, Iroh, Izumi,Team Avatar, and Tenzin along with the world leaders soon departed for the city. Ren looked around at the city lights and smiled as thought about how Republic City was still out of the Earth Republic's control. Ren saw that they were going into a new club and she sighed. When they all sat down Ren placed her elbow on the table and looked around. She started to twirl a straw in between her fingers and she soon placed it on the table. She watched as everyone joked and laughed. The bartender brought drinks for everyone and handed one to Ren. Ren looked at her with a confused look.

"Trust me not only do you deserve this, but you need this," the bartender said.

"Is this the strongest you have?" Ren asked.

"Far from it kid," the bartender said.

"I'll take two shots of the strongest whiskey this place has," Ren said before she finished her drink.

The bartender nodded and Ren closed her eyes. She could feel eyes on her so she opened her eyes again. She looked at everyone and smiled. The bartender placed the shots in front of Ren and she downed them instantly. She asked the bartender for three more shots and everyone looked at her, but she didn't care. She was told she was suppose to have fun and so far she was.

"Ren, don't you think your starting off a tad bit strong?" Kuvira asked.

"I'm drinking until I forget about Zaofu, the war, and Kanan. Anyone who has a problem with it can save the world or go shove it," Ren said.

The bartender placed more shots in front of Ren and Lin grabbed one. Ren growled as Lin laughed. Ren continued to down shots until there were to many for Ren to handle. Ren laid her head on the table as everyone requested another drink. The bartender asked Ren if she wanted anything and she nodded. A few people chuckled as they could tell Ren was drunk. Ren went to down her new shot and spilled it on herself. She growled and placed the glass on the table.

"Damn we're all going to die. I hope you all know that. I hope the new Avatar can save your asses before Kanan kills you because I sure as hell won't be able to save any of you," Ren managed to say.

Everyone looked at her as she laughed. She placed her head back on the table and continued to laugh. Kuvira rolled her eyes and massaged her temples. Ren finally stopped laughing and she pushed her arm across the table, knocking a few of the glasses on the floor. Ren propped herself up against the table and tried to stand. Everyone watched as Ren swayed back and forth. Ren took a step and fell to the ground. She pulled herself up with her chair and started to laugh. Sky walked over to her and helped her.

"We are absolutely fucked," Ren said.

"Let's get you home," Sky said.

"Oh, the temple or your place? Let's go to your place," Ren said.

Sky looked up and sighed. He lifted Ren as she laughed and started to walk for the door. Wei bet Wing twenty yuans that Sky was going to end up in bed with Ren that night. Everyone shot the twins a look and they shrugged. On the way back to the island Ren kept kissing Sky's neck. Sky just wanted to get Ren back to the island and get home. When they got to the ferry Sky laid Ren down and sat on a bench away from her. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked at her. When they arrived at the island Sky grabbed Ren and walked up the temple stairs as she traced his neck lightly with her fingers. Sky kicked Ren's bedroom door open and he walked over to Ren's bed. He placed Ren in bed and went to walk away until she grabbed his hand. He pulled away, but stopped when he heard her say he must not be a Beifong if he can't preform in bed. He turned around to see the grin on her face. Sky clenched his fist and turned around to walk out of the room, but Ren continued to torment him.

Sky turned around and pulled his shirt off. He crawled on Ren's bed and pushed his lips against hers. Sky put his hand under Ren's shirt and lightly touched her stomach. Ren wrapped her legs around Sky and the two rolled off the bed. Sky pulled Ren's shirt over her head before he kissed her neck. He started to kiss along he collarbone and smiled when she grabbed his hair. Sky started to unbutton his pants and yanked them down quickly. Ren unzipped her skirt and pulled it down as Sky picked them up and slammed them against the wall. Ren dug her nails into Sky's back as he bit her neck. The two fell on the bed quickly discarding their undergarments. The two quickly became entangled.

Everyone was walking up the temple stairs, but stopped in the courtyard and looked at each other. They looked at Ren's closed window with wide eyes. Bumi and Iroh caught Tenzin before he fell to the ground. Wing threw twenty yuans at Wei and put his wallet away. Kuvira shook her head and started to massage her temples again. Suyin was trying to suppress a laugh as everyone over reacted about the situation. She knew Ren was being a bit loud but she was an adult after all.

"Wei go stop them," Kuvira said.

"Why me? You're her best friend," Wei said.

"You bet twenty yuans this would happen, so you stop it," Kuvira said.

Wei mumbled under his breath as he walked down the hall. Kuvira rolled her eyes and stood there waiting for the two to stop. Wei was almost at Ren's bedroom door and he wished he didn't make the bet with Wing. When he arrived at the door he raised his hand to knock, but something stopped him. He heard a creak then something slam before he heard Ren scream. He heard the two laugh he quickly walked away. He walked down the hall and stood in the courtyard, looking at everyone and shook his head.

"Well, why are they still going at it?" Kuvira asked.

"I hope someone owns a hammer and nails. I really hope you know how to use them," Wei said. Everyone one looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Is it really that hard to figure out? They broke the damn bed. I'm going to sleep at Aunt Lin's tonight."

"Props to them," Suyin finally said.

Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. Meanwhile in Ren's room Sky was kissing Ren's stomach and slowly moved up to kiss her again. Sky thrusted himself into Ren and was pleased with the sound she made. She tried to flip him on his back, but he pushed her back down and listened to Ren moan. Ren managed to finally get Sky on his back and she smiled. The two fought for control the rest of the night until they were finished. The next morning Sky opened his eyes and looked over to find Ren still fast asleep. He rolled over and kissed her on the forehead before he pulled the blankets over her. He grabbed his pants and walked out to the dining area. When Sky entered the dining area everyone looked at him. Kai got up and punched him in the face. Sky wiped the blood off of his lip and went to sit down.

"So, how was it?" Bolin asked.

"Is that seriously a question? Raava was it amazing," Sky said.

"She was drunk Sky. She trusted you, we trusted you to bring her home and put her in bed and leave. She probably doesn't even know what happened last night. I can't believe you would be so selfish to take advantage of Ren like that," Kuvira said.

Sky looked at Kuvira and knew she was right. He heard footsteps behind him, and figured Ren had finally crawled out of bed. He winced when he felt a hand on his back and he heard Ren laugh. When she sat down he saw that she had his shirt on and a pair of her shorts. Ren sat down and started to play with Sky's hair. Ren then ran her hand over the scratches on Sky's neck. Ren started to kiss Sky's neck and started to giggle. She heard someone clear their throat and she stopped. She looked to see her father, who had now placed his breakfast on the table.

"You are nothing but a drunken whore," Kai said.

Everyone gasped and looked at Kai. Ren looked at Kai and pushed up off the table. She held her head as she started to cry. She walked out of the room and placed a barrier in the doorway. She started to smash into the walls before she finally fell into her room. She laid on the floor and cried as she held her head. She tried to stand, but her head hurt to much. She started to throw up and she fell against the wall. She crawled to her bed and continued to cry. She didn't understand how her father could say that about her. She heard the door open and found her mother standing in the doorway. Jinora walked over to her and sat down to run her hand through Ren's hair. Ren cried on Jinora's shoulder and wanted everything she did wrong to go away. Jinora listened to Ren cry about how Kai called her names. Jinora helped Ren stand to help her walk to the dining area. When the two returned there was newspaper on the table at Ren's spot. Ren walked over to the table and quickly snatched the paper off the table. Everyone watched as Ren read the paper.

**_A Great Avatar?_**

**_When we hear the name Ren we all think of our great Avatar, but is she really as great as we think she is? Yesterday in a press conference we asked her what her plans for the war are. She responded by saying that she will only go for certain sections and that other people and sections will have to wait. We then asked about her injuries and the incident in Zaofu and the young Avatar stood there before she eventually yelled and attacked the press. The young Avatar has refused to answer our questions about what has happened in the city. Before she left she punched Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe in the face. Later that night she was seen going into a new club with the Beifongs, the council, her team retired Commander Bumi, General Iroh and the world leaders. She was later seen being taken home drunk by none other than Assistant Chief Beifong. Form your opinion folks and we will have more fact after our next press conference with Avatar Ren._**

Ren gripped the paper and tried to keep her cool. She lit the paper on fire and watched the ashes fall to the ground as her eye twitched. She stomped her foot on the ground and a spike was sent in the middle of the table, splitting it in two. Everyone stared at Ren as she formed a flame in each hand. She threw a flame at one half at the table and watched it turn to ash. She used her airbending to push the ash into the air and she was breathing heavy. Everyone stared at Ren and waited for her to calm down. Ren stomped her foot again and a pillar appeared. She punched it and it crumbled to the ground before she started to kick air at felt something wrap around her body and she hit the ground. She looked down to see metal cables wrapped around her body, and she didn't know what to do. Kuvira walked over to her and looked down.

"Are you done acting like a jackass yet?" She asked. Ren looked at her and didn't say anything. "Well looks like you're staying like that unless you get yourself out," Kuvira said.

Ren stuck her tongue out at Kuvira before she slammed her head on the ground. Kuvira rolled her eyes and mumbled about getting to old for childish behavior. Ren smiled and laughed at what Kuvira said. Ren unwrapped herself and leaned toward Kuvira and whispered in her ear.

"I would get use to it if I were you. I mean children tend to be what's the word I'm thinking of…ah childish. Maybe you should tell them Kuvira," Ren said.

Ren stepped away from Kuvira with a smile on her face. Kuvira was angry, but then she formed her own smile. Ren eyed Kuvira as she walked away. Kuvira picked up her chopsticks and looked at Ren with a smile. Everyone looked at the two as they smiled at each other. Ren grabbed a piece of fruit before she made her way toward the door. She stopped at the door and shocked everyone with what she said.

"See you at the press conference oh Great Uniter. It would be an honor if you could grace us with your presence, but don't hurt anyone ," Ren said.

"The honor would be all mine oh Great Avatar Ren. I hope you have a plan that doesn't involve attacking the press this time," Kuvira said.

Ren tossed her piece of fruit in the air before she used her airbending to cut it in half. She laughed at Kuvira as she walked out of the room. Ren walked toward her room when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Suyin following her. Suyin slapped Ren in the face and Ren stood there. Suyin slapped her again and Ren continued to stand there. Ren let Suyin hit her one more time before she walked away. Ren walked into her room and started to get dress. Ren walked into the bathroom after she was done and she looked at her face, noticing the handprint on her face. Ren walked into her room and saw a new glider sitting there. She walked over, grabbed it and ran to the courtyard before taking off.

Ren arrived at City Hall to see the world leaders arriving. Ren leaned against the podium and waited for everyone to arrive. Ren placed her glider on her lap and closed her eyes. She felt someone grab her chin and move it so they could look at her cheek. She looked at Izumi before the woman let go of her chin and shook her head. Ren placed her glider on the ground and looked at the press to see Kuvira talking to a few members. Kuvira walked up the stairs and nodded at Ren before she took her seat. Ren stood in front of the podium, eyeing the press and wondering what Kuvira said to them. Ren cleared her throat right before the press started to ask their questions.

"Avatar Ren, what do you have to say about last night?" A reporter asked.

"Last night I got a little carried away. That was my mistake and it will not happen again. I will focus on the war and the ideas people have on ending it," Ren replied.

"Avatar Ren, when President Kanan held you captive did he give any clue to what these other plans for you would be?" Another reporter asked.

Ren quickly turned around. "I'm going to kill you," she snapped at Kuvira.

Ren ran toward Kuvira and jumped for her, but Kuvira jumped out of her chair before Ren could grab her. Kuvira used her cables and pulled Ren toward her, but Ren unwrapped the cables. Ren kicked her leg, sending a gust of wind at Kuvira. Kuvira put a barrier up before she threw it at Ren. The barrier crashed into Ren, sending her toward the wall. Everyone looked as Ren laid on the ground under the barrier. Kuvira slowly walked over to Ren to see if she was okay. When Kuvira arrived she saw Ren's eyes open. Ren smashed the barrier before she used her cables to grab Kuvira. The two rolled on the ground and Ren pulled out a blade, sticking it against Kuvira's throat. Ren looked into Kuvira's eyes before she pulled the blade back in. Kuvira looked away before she punched Ren in the face and grabbed her throat. Ren looked at Kuvira, then Kuvira's stomach before she mouthed the words I'm sorry. Ren started to see black dots when she felt Kuvira's hands finally leave her throat. Ren gasped as she tried not to lose consciousness. Ren rolled on her side, trying to push herself off the ground.

Ren's fell to the ground and everyone ran over to her. Ren would open her eyes for a few seconds, then close them again. Ren laid on her back again and closed her eyes, but didn't open them. Sky started to slap Ren's face lightly, but Ren didn't respond. Sky started to shake Ren, but still no response.

"What did you do? Was almost killing Korra not enough for you? Why Ren?" Tenzin asked.

"Tenzin, enough. She is still breathing, but she needs a hospital and now," Sky said.

Sky looked at Ren, then Kuvira. Kuvira looked at everyone before she walked away, pushing through the press. Su looked at her and debated on following her, but was told to follow everyone to the hospital. Sky took one look back, but knew Kuvira wasn't going to follow them. Sky wished Tenzin would have shut his mouth. Sky knew Kuvira and Ren were both to blame for what happened. When they arrived at the hospital Sky handed Ren over and explained what happened. After the doctors walked away with Ren everyone turned to Tenzin. He walked away until Su used her cables and pulled him back. Su looked Tenzin in the eye, but she soon turned away. Tenzin tried to grab her arm, but Sky grabbed him. Sky started to push Tenzin toward the door while every watched.

After Sky pushed Tenzin out of the hospital he walked to the park and stood in front of Korra's statue. Tenzin wished none of today's events happened. He knew Ren wasn't ready, but everyone forced her in front of the press the past two days. Tenzin realized how harsh he had been on Kuvira, and hoped she was back at the island. Tenzin smiled at Korra's statue before he left and made his way back to the island and hoped he could talk to Kuvira.

At the hospital everyone watched as Su paced back and forth. Lin looked at Sky before looking at Su. The three Beifongs heard heard the world leaders discussing today's events. Honora walked over to Ryuu, yelling that his main concern should be Ren. Lin did the same with Ekta, and Izumi with Desna. Su walks over to Tonraq and glared at him.

"That young, stubborn, earthbending, girl in there is our chance of winning the war. She also has your daughter's spirit and my Uncle Aang's spirit. You people are more concerned with what the press will think than Ren living. Worry more about Ren and less about the press," Su snapped.

"We wouldn't have to worry about her if it wasn't for Kuvira. We should have left her in that cell. Maybe we should stick her back in that cell," Tonraq said.

Su clenched her fist and turned her back to Tonraq. She heard Tonraq mention Kuvira again, she walked away. Everyone looked at Su when they heard Tonraq mention how Kuvira was suppose to be Ren's best friend. Su sent her cables for Tonraq as he sent a water whip for her. Before either could hit each other an earth barrier went up, blocking the attacks. Everyone looked at Lin, but she shrugged and shook her head. They looked around and saw Ren weakly standing in the hall. Ren walked over to everyone slowly before she slammed against the wall. She pushed against the wall before she started to walk past everyone and out of the hospital. Everyone followed Ren and watched as she stumbled down the street. No one knew where Ren was going, but they would soon find out. Ren stumbled into a local bar to see Kuvira sitting in a corner. She made everyone stand outside while she went to talk to Kuvira. Ren stumbled over to Kuvira and pulled a chair up, before she plopped down. Kuvira drank her drink before she placed her glass down and looked at Ren. A bartender brought Ren a drink, but Ren asked for water.

"I hope that isn't alcohol," Ren said.

"Don't worry, like last night I'm drinking water," Kuvira said.

"Kuvira, I am really sorry I tried to kill you. I took things to far the past couple of days. You told the press something I couldn't and I overreacted for no reason," Ren said.

"Ren look, I am at fault as well. I am sorry for telling them what Kanan said to you in Zaofu. I am also sorry for trying to kill you. Zaofu took a serious toll on you and I shouldn't have used that against you because you mentioned my past. Listen, let's not bring up the past anymore," Kuvira said.

"Deal," Ren said.

Kuvira and Ren laughed before the two stood and walked out of the bar. Everyone watched as the two walked out of the bar. Tonraq glared at Kuvira, but she didn't notice. Ren looked at him before she walked over to him and looked him the eye. Tonraq looked down at Ren and he tried to walk away, but she grabbed him. Ren started to feel the pain of the battle and everything Kuvira had done to her slowly creep in. Ren let go of Tonraq and stood there before she started to slowly fall to the ground. She saw a flash and felt someone catch her. Ren was placed on the ground and she looked around to see a member of the press running away. Kuvira held Ren's hand as Sky pulled her head on his lap and Su pushed Ren's hair out of her face. Ren looked up to see Tonraq glaring at Kuvira. Ren used her cables to pull Tonraq down before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Ren snatched Tonraq so fast no one knew what was happening.

"Listen to me old man, if you don't cut your crap bad bad things are going to happen. This war is taking a toll on my body and my mind and I don't need extra stress added onto it. So whatever bullshit problem you have with Kuvira you need to get over it, or so help me Raava I will put you in the Spirit World. I hope I have made myself clear," Ren said as she let go of Tonraq.

Everyone looked at Ren, still not understanding what had happened. Ren closed her eyes, only opening them when Kuvira squeezed her hand. Ren tried to sit up, but she didn't have the strength. Ren didn't want anyone to see her cry, but she let the tears roll down her cheeks. Ren knew the truth about what could to everyone. She opened her her eyes, looking everyone in the eyes. She didn't want to admit her fears to them, but they would eventually find out.

"I'm scared. I don't want to die. I just want to go home to my mom and dad. Please don't let him kill me. I don't want to be the Avatar anymore. I don't have anymore answers," Ren sobbed.

Lin grabbed Ren and slapped her face. "Get your shit together kid. This is not the time to be having a break down. Everyone is relying on you to save the world so suck it up and put your brave face on until the war is over," she said.

Everyone looked at Lin before they looked at Ren. Ren sniffed then turned to Su who grabbed her and scolded Lin. Lin rolled her eyes before she threw her hands in the air, walking away and groaned. Ren knew that letting people baby her wasn't the answer. Ren pushed Su away, then pushed herself off the ground. She snatched her glider from Honora and walked toward Yue Bay. Everyone stayed close to her, wondering what she was doing. Ren stood on the edge of the dock and looked at the water. Ren looked back at everyone as she inched closer to the edge. Su voiced her concern that Ren should step away from the edge and Izumi demanded that Ren came back to everyone that minute. Ren took a step off the deck and opened her glider, taking off in the sky. Ren heard Izumi say how she was in trouble when Izumi got back to the island. Ren started to get a headache, and soon found herself heading for the water. Ren knew she wasn't going to be able to pull up so she closed her glider before she blacked out.

Link was standing in the courtyard when he saw something fall out of the sky. He looked closer to see it was someone with a glider. He ran to the beach and jumped in the water. He swam as fast as he could, looking for whoever fell toward the water. He soon found it was Ren and she was floating on her back with her eyes closed and her glider floating next to her. He grabbed Ren and her glider before he started to swim back to the island. He had to make sure that Ren lived. When they got back to the island Link placed Ren on the sand and checked to see if she was breathing. When he was sure she was breathing he laid down to rest. He heard Ren start to cough and was happy she was okay. Ren turned her head, looking at Link who had a smile on his face. Ren reached out to him for help, but Link was hesitant to grab her hand. He finally grabbed her hand and he pulled her over to him to find that she was shivering. He stood, picking Ren and her glider off the ground and quickly ran toward the temple. Kya, Pema, and Tenzin were standing in the courtyard when Link ran in the courtyard with Ren. Tenzin ran over to Link, feeling Ren's cold body and now noticing her unconscious again. Kya and Pema tried to hide Ren's condition when they heard Jinora and Kai heading toward the courtyard. Link quickly ducked behind them and ran Ren into her room. He quickly got her out of her wet clothes, noticing the scar on her stomach from when she was stabbed by Vikram.

He traced the scar, not paying attention to Ren. He had heard the stories of what Vikram had done, but now he saw an actual wound he left on Ren. He looked up when he heard Ren start to cough. When he saw that she was still unconscious he looked at her scar again. He never felt Ren move until it was to late. She punched him in the face and he hit the ground. He looked up to see Ren covering herself.

"What the flameo do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"I…umm…I…I'm going to leave now," he said getting up.

Ren shook her head, using her airbending to open the door. Bumi ran into Link as he walked out of the door. Ren noticed that Bumi had a newspaper in his hand and she reached for it. He raised the newspaper so she couldn't reach it and she growled at him. Bumi raised an eyebrow when he noticed Ren was covered up.

"Will you just give me the damn paper already," Ren said.

Bumi handed Ren the paper, but was still cautious about it. He took a few steps back before Ren looked at the paper. Ren rolled her eyes as she tucked her sheets under her arms. She took a deep breath before she looked at the paper.

**_What a Wreck_**

**_Today during our interview with Avatar Ren she and the former Great Uniter broke into a fight. Avatar Ren threatened to kill Kuvira, but didn't put up a very good fight. Kuvira almost killed the young Avatar, but managed to come to her senses. Councilman Tenzin was seen yelling at Kuvira after the incident before Avatar Ren was taken to the hospital. The young Avatar who said she regretted being a bar was seen going into a bar, then on the ground moments later. Folks it would appear our once great Avatar Ren has become nothing,but a wreak. She is becoming a terrible Avatar, but you can make that decision for yourself._**

Ren slammed the paper on the ground and tried to keep her cool. All of those events happened a half hour ago, but the press had the article written and on the stands already. Ren grabbed the paper, held the sheet to her body and quickly got out of bed. She ran out her room, looking for Kuvira and Su. She searched the whole temple, but didn't find them. She sat on the bench in the courtyard and waited for them to return. She saw Hope walk out with a shirt in her mouth. She grabbed the shirt out of her mouth, wiping the slobber off before quickly throwing it on. When she saw Kuvira she quickly walked over to her, throwing the paper at her. Kuvira looked at the paper, quickly skimming the article, then she looked at Ren. Ren nodded as Kuvira handed the paper to Su. Su read the paper and handed the paper to Izumi. The paper was passed around the group, and when it reached the final person everyone looked at Kuvira and Ren. Ren punched the ground, shaking the island and forming cracks in the ground. Everyone ran into the courtyard to see what was going on. Ren punched the ground again, forming more cracks and shaking the island again. She was about to punch the ground again when Haru tried to tackle her, but she sensed it. She dodged it and Link tried, only to fail. The Beifong twins, Bolin, Iroh, Kai, Lee, Mako, and Sky all nodded at each other. The group all jumped at Ren, but Kai, Lee, and Sky predicted Ren would jump in the air. The men slammed into each other, but Sky managed to slam into Ren. The two hit the ground and Kuvira wrapped her cables around Ren's wrist and restrained her to the ground. Ren pulled her wrist, but they didn't budge. Sky smiled at the cables, then Ren before moving to her ear.

"Ren, everyone here knows you can metalbend so stop trying to pretend like you aren't happy like that. Now stop letting the press bother you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"But they started this fight. This is a war between the press and I now," Ren whispered back.

"I'll handle it, but for right now I want to do something else," Sky purred in her ear.

Ren laughed as she unwrapped the cables. Sky picked Ren off the ground as she laughed and started to carry her to her room. Everyone that was on the island the previous night groaned. Kai walked toward Ren's room quickly. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response. When Sky opened the door Kai noticed he already had his shirt off. Sky raised his eyebrow, wondering why Kai was at the door. Ren walked over to the door to see who was standing on the other side. She groaned, slamming the door shut. A few moments later Ren grabbed her head and she slammed into Sky. Sky grabbed her and looked at her, but she pushed him toward the door before she opened and pushed him out. He stood there and looked at the door before he walked into the courtyard. Everyone turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What happen? Let me guess you pissed Ren off and she kicked you out? Oh or did you somehow ruin the mood?" Baatar Jr asked.

"I don't know what happened. We were getting undressed, then Kai knocked on the door. Ren sent him away, but before we could continue she held her head, smashed into me, and sent me out," Sky said.

"You're a dumbass. You didn't think that something was wrong? Bumi. Iroh. Let's go check on Ren," Kuvira said.

The three quickly walked to Ren's room to see if she was okay. Kuvira knocked on the door , hoping Ren would answer the door herself. When Ren didn't answer Kuvira tried to open the door, but it was locked. Kuvira looked back at Bumi and Iroh before she used her metalbending to unlock the door. Kuvira quickly slid the door open and the three noticed Ren unconscious on the floor. The group ran in the room to check on Ren's condition. Kuvira grabbed Ren and started to hit her the face before she started to shake her. Ren opened her eyes, giving the group a horrified look. Iroh crouched down and smiled at Ren before he touched her hand.

"Ren, what happened?" Iroh asked.

"Kuvira I'm going to die. He is going to kill me and win the war. He is going to kill everyone. I saw the whole thing," Ren said looking at Kuvira.

(Author's Note: okay sorry for taking so long to update. I have had some stuff going on. Second yes Ren and Sky did have sex. Third sorry for so much dialogue. Yes Ren is also having problems with dealing with Zaofu. She also is starting to go throug break downs. I also had help from a friend on the drunk Ren. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome)


	10. Book 3 ch10: Snapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Book three Destiny Chapter Ten: Snapped**

Iroh looked at Kuvira, Bumi then Ren. He remembered a few times when Korra had said she knew she would die because she saw it, but they never happened. Ren opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Bumi pulled a paper and pencil out of his jacket and handed it to Ren. They watched as Ren slowly wrote on the paper, scared to see what she was writing. Ren pulled away from the paper, and the group quickly crowded over the paper. The three looked at the paper, each other, Ren, then the paper again. They now knew this war could end badly by the few words Ren had written on the paper.

**There will be a huge battle somewhere between Republic City and the Earth Republic.**

The three smiled at Ren, hoping it would help somehow. Kuvira and Iroh helped Ren off the ground as Bumi grabbed the note. Ren looked at Hope and whistled for her to follow them. When they got in the courtyard Bumi handed the note to Jinora, and she read it before she handed it to Tenzin. They both gave Bumi a confused look and he pointed at Ren. They quickly looked at Ren concerned with what was written on the note. Ren gave them half a smile, laughing as she grabbed her arm.

"Ren," Jinora said.

"Mom," Ren replied.

"Ren, explain what you wrote on this piece of paper," Jinora said.

"Well, I saw a huge battle somewhere between Republic City and the Earth Republic. We already know who it is between. I think it is kinda common sense there," Ren said.

"Ren, what you said is impossible. No Avatar in history has ever seen the future, only the past," Tenzin said.

"There is a first for everything. I know what I saw! Oh, also I die and Kanan is going to win!" Ren yelled before she stomped away.

"Well, I think that went fantastic thanks to my brother," Kya said rolling her eyes and walking toward the beach after Ren.

Kya started to shout for Ren, but never got an answer. Kya stood and shifted her weight for a minute as she wondered where Ren could be. She turned around in time to see the large chunk of earth sliding off the island toward her. She jumped and pulled water out of the bay, slicing the chunk of earth and looking for a threat. She saw Ren standing at the top of the cliff. She used the water to grab Ren, throwing her toward the courtyard before she ran after her. When Kya got to the courtyard Ren was already standing. Kya sent a water whip at Ren and Ren pulled water out of the fountain sending her own water whip. Kya grabbed Ren's wrist and pulled her toward her before she slammed Ren to the ground. Ren jumped up but Kya grabbed her again, slamming her against the wall. Ren looked at Kya as she walked over to her. Kya crouched down and grabbed Ren's face.

"Don't you ever attack me like that again. You could have killed me," Kya said.

Ren smiled before she pulled away. Everyone looked at Ren and wondered what she had done to make Kya so angry. Ren saw a few of the flying lemurs above and she formed a flame in her hand as she got up. She threw the flame at the lemurs and they all dodged it. Ren was about to throw another until Lee slammed her onto the ground. When he looked at her he could instantly tell something was wrong. Ren started to close her eyes tight and shook her head. She pushed Lee and rolled over and pushed herself up. She refused to look at anyone, but knew someone was sitting next her.

"Make it stop. Make it go away. Make Raava come back. I…I have to go," she said.

"Ren, go where? Ren, what did you mean make Raava come back? Ren, wait where are you going?" Kai shouted.

Ren jumped on the roof and started to climb the tower of the temple quickly. She lost her grip and started to fall so she used her airbending so she would land on the ground softly. She grabbed the tower again and started to climb again. Lee looked at her and started to quickly look for a glider. He knew he would never reach her in time if her tried to climb after her. He looked up to see Ren at the top of the tower, just standing there.

"I need a glider. Ren is going to take a permanent trip to the Spirit World. That is why she is standing there. I saw it in her face. Raava will someone help me," Lee shouted at them. Rohan handed him a glider and Lee looked at the tower hoping Ren was still at the top. "I want a metalbender to whip me toward the edge of the tower about where she would jump."

Kuvira wrapped her cables around Lee and shot him in the air before he opened his glider and made his way for Ren. He saw Ren lift her foot right before he grabbed her. He flew them to the courtyard before he watched Ren crumble to the ground and sob. He sat down next to her and waited until she was ready for him. Ren sobbed for awhile before she laid down on the ground. Ren heard someone mention how she wasn't saving anyone anymore. She knew they were right. She was hopeless. She heard Su mention how Zaofu was as good as gone. Ren lifted her head and looked at her. Ren stood and walked over to Su, smiling at her. Su smiled at Ren as Ren stopped in front of her. Ren's facial expression changed as she grabbed Su by the throat and started to smash her head against a pillar.

"Shut up, just shut up about Zaofu!" Ren shouted as she continued to slam Su's head against the pillar.

Su grabbed Ren's hands but couldn't seem to get them off of her throat. Kai, Lee, and Sky pulled Ren off of Su, but she slid down the pillar followed with a trail of blood. Baatar Sr., Kuvira, Kya, and Lin ran over to check on Suyin as she started to lose consciousness. Baatar Sr. turned to Ren and started to walk toward her. Sky let go of Ren and grabbed Baatar Sr., pulling him away from Ren.

"Our family helped you. We gave you everything. We protected you since you were born, and this is how you repay us. You try and kill us!" Baatar Sr. shouted.

"Uncle Baatar, Ren isn't herself right now," Sky said.

"That excuse will only protect you for so long Ren," Baatar Sr. said.

Ren laughed and everyone looked at her. "Oh really? You honestly think the world leaders would hurt or even kill me? I'm the Avatar, so that makes me immune. Even if they wanted to kill me, they can't. I'm an asset to the world, because it needs me. I'm untouchable, unstoppable, and there is nothing any of you can do about it," Ren said.

Everyone just stared at Ren for a minute and realized she had lost it. She thought she was unstoppable, but in reality she wasn't. The four White Lotus masters looked at each other and wondered what they would do. They have never discussed what would happen in this situation. Su was quickly taken into a healing room and the world leaders said they would have a meeting. Ren shook her head at them as she laughed. Kai and Lee looked at each other, skeptical to let go of Ren. Sky let go of Baatar Sr., so he could follow the group into the healing room. He grabbed Ren's chin and lifted it, looking in her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but something was different about her. The stare she gave him looked empty. He had a theory, but was scared to test it.

"Ren, you're not needed here. No one wants you here anymore," he said to her.

Ren looked at Sky and tried to figure out what she wanted to say. She pulled her chin out of his hand and tried to pull away from Kai and Lee, but they wouldn't let go. Sky nodded at them and they let go and Ren looked at them before she ran toward her room. Ren ran passed the healing rooms, but she felt someone grab her. She tried to pull away, but whoever grabbed her tightened their grip. She fell on the ground when she tried to pull again. She turned around to see Lin holding her wrist. Ren stood and let Lin pull her in Su's healing room where Baatar Sr., and Kuvira were standing on the side as Kya worked on Su. Lin made Ren stand in front of Baatar Sr., so he could look her in the eye. Ren looked Baatar Sr. in the eye before she looked at the ground. She felt someone punch her in the face, then blood form in her mouth.

She placed her hand under her mouth and looked up to see Baatar Sr. with a balled fist. Ren spit blood into her hand and everyone looked at Baatar Sr., surprised that he could hit that hard. Ren pulled her blade out of her back pocket and tried to hand it to Baatar Sr., but Kuvira slammed her to the ground. Kuvira grabbed Ren and pushed her toward the door, but Ren stopped in front of Baatar Sr., crouching down before she placed the blade on the ground. As Ren stood she smiled at Baatar Sr., as if that would make everything better. Ren slid the door open, bumping into Sky on the way out. Ren looked at the ground as Sky backed out of her way.

Ren walked to into her room and closed the door. She looked around and walked over to her cabinets, opening them to place the necklace Baatar and Kuvira gave her as well as the ring Sky gave her. She heard her door slide open and she saw Baatar Sr. standing in the door way with the White Lotus masters. She closed her cabinet doors and invited them in. Baatar Sr. sat on Ren's bed and the four White Lotus masters stood near the door. Ren looked at the five men and wondered what they wanted. Baatar Sr. handed Ren her headpiece. Ren looked at him with a confused look before she placed her headpiece on her head. She looked at the ground and started to shuffle her feet. She didn't know what she should say to anyone. She looked at Baatar Sr. and saw he was trying to smile so she gave him half a smile. Baatar Sr. patted the bed and Ren sat down. Ren refused to look in his eyes, still trying to think of what to say. She heard Baatar Sr. clear his throat and she looked at him.

"Ren, I was a little rash back there. Hitting you was unneeded and I acted out of anger. I'm sorry," Baatar Sr. said.

"You're wrong about that. You were were right about saying that excuse can't protect me forever. I will be lucky if it protects me the rest of the day. Your family gave me everything and I couldn't appreciate it. I was just so angry that everyone keeps bringing up Zaofu. If the world leaders decide to kill me I brought it upon myself and I deserve it. I attacked important people around the world and I am no longer fit to be the Avatar," Ren said.

"Ren, you see you need help. Let us help you so you can fulfill your destiny," Baatar Sr. said.

"Baatar Sr., the world doesn't need Avatar Ren anymore. I'm tired of fighting. Let the new Avatar handle the worlds problems," Ren said.

Baatar Sr. looked at Ren and knew that there was nothing he could say to her to make her feel any differently. Ren walked over to the door, sliding it open for the five men to leave. Once they left Ren grabbed a small bag and began to pack as quickly as possible. Ren pulled her headpiece off and knew what she had to do. She held her bag and looked at her door. She opened the and avoided the White Lotus, quickly walking into Su's healing room. Ren saw that Sesi came to help Kya take care of Su. Ren walked over to Baatar Sr., who was holding Su's hand and smiled. Ren looked at Su and noticed all the bandaging around her head. Ren placed her headpiece in Su's other hand as she smiled at everyone. She crouched down and ran her hand across Su's face.

"Su, I am so sorry. I know sorry will never be able to fix what I did, but I want to try and fix it. I promise I will fix everything. I will get you your city back, and I will defeat Kanan. No more mistakes. I will end this Su. I have to go now, but you rest and remember I am sorry," Ren said quietly.

Kuvira eyed Ren for a minute before Ren looked at Baatar Sr., and started to quietly talk to him. Sesi looked at Kya and they began to work on Su as if Ren had never walked into the room. Kuvira knew Ren was up to something but she couldn't figure out what it was. When Ren was done talking to Baatar Sr. Sky grabbed Ren's wrist and he tried to say something to her, but Ren pulled away. She shoved a note at him, and that's when Kuvira opened the door, motioning for the White Lotus masters to come into the room. Ren looked at Kuvira and quickly ran for the window, quickly jumping out.

Ren ducked quickly knowing that the White Lotus would try to bring her back inside. She looked up to see a fireball above her head. She stomped her foot and ran quickly. Ren saw the masters close behind, and she hoped she could get away from them. Ren felt something wrap around her waist and she looked down to see Master Ping hand wrapped a water whip around her. She stomped her foot again and felt the water whip disappear. She was knocked down by a gust of wind. She felt the earth around her start to incase her body and that is when her flashback started.

_She was in one of the first battles of the war. She was hit by a chunk of earth, but not before she threw her own chunk of earth. She slid across the ground before she rolled. She looked up to see a few soldiers coming toward her. She grabbed the ground and watched it split between her and the soldiers. She started to bring lava to the surface to make sure the soldiers stayed on their side. She slammed her hands together, blasting air and sending the soldiers back._

Ren came back to reality when she felt the earth almost incase her whole body. She slammed her arms against the earth,smashing it to pieces. The pieces smashed into Master Oma and Master Ping. She jumped up, quickly avoiding Master Kuang's fire blast. She pulled her cables out and grabbed Master Kuang, slamming him into the ground. Noticing that three of masters were down. She started to run until she felt her feet being trapped in earth. She looked behind her to see Master Suan close behind her. She kicked her feet free and turned around, facing Master Suan. She jumped in the air and kicked to gust of wind at him before she punched the ground sending a wave through the ground. She watched as the masters fell to the ground and tried to get back up. She reached the beach, but before she could jump in the water she was grabbed by sand. She saw the four masters behind her and she knew they wouldn't give up. She took a deep breath and exhaled soon freeing herself from the sand. She started to generate lighting and Master Kuang quickly ran and tried to redirect it. Ren pulled a large amount of water out of the bay and pulled it in front of her body so the masters could no longer see her before pushing it toward them. When the water was gone Ren was too. The masters started to look around, but never found her.

"It would appear we have a problem," Master Suan said.

"we must go after her immediately. We can't let her be around people in her unstable condition right now," Master Ping said.

"I think we have another problem. The young avatar was able to defeat us. She is a serious threat," Master Kuang said.

"I agree, but we can't go alone. We were defeated by her and she got away. We also have to inform the world leaders and the council. Her family as well as the police and the United Forces should be informed. Avatar Ren must be captured and be placed in a secure facility until her condition improves," Master Oma said.

The four men agreed before walking to the temple to inform everyone that Ren was gone. They knew they had to come up with a plan to find Ren. They also knew breaking the news to her family wouldn't be easy.

Ren didn't leave the island yet and she mocked the masters for not realizing it. She had only masked the sound so she could get in water quickly and open a hole in the earth below to hide. She quickly swam above to breathe and then she froze some water. She sat on it and quickly propelled herself to the city. When she reached the city she looked for a Satomobile as quickly as possible. When she found one parked on the side of the road she smashed the window in and pulled the lock, quickly jumping in. She used a piece of metal she brought and shaped a key. She turned the Satomobile on and quickly took off. She knew she had to get out of Republic City, but she didn't know where to go. She knew the water tribes would never be big enough for her to hid in. The Earth Republic was basically asking for a death. The Fire Republic was large, but all it would take was someone important to see her and she was coming back home. She knew the safest place for her right now was the Spirit World. One person could get to her and she would know when her mother was in the Spirit World. Ren turned the Satomobile and made her way for the spirit portal. When she arrived she got out, and made a hole large enough to drop the Satomobile in the ground before she covered it. She nodded at the spirits before she walked through the portal.

Ren noticed that no one was there when she entered, so she walked into the grove and laid down. She felt something poking her in the head, and she opened her eyes. She saw Sokka with a stick in his hand and a smile on his face. She saw Katara with her hands over her face, shaking her head. Everyone laughed as Sokka poked Ren in the face.

"How are you Ren?" Sokka asked.

"Good. I thought I would come visit you guys for a little before the big fight," Ren said.

"You are the biggest liar that has ever existed. What are you really doing here?" Toph asked.

"I'm running from the White Lotus. They are such a pain. They don't let me do anything," Ren said. Toph stared at her and Ren looked at her. "Toph, I think you would know this, but staring at me won't do anything considering you are blind," Ren said.

Ren heard a few people try to hide a laugh. Ren sat up and looked at Toph for a minute before she looked away. Ren knew Toph or someone would know something was wrong. Ren placed her fingers on the ground, pulling the earth up as she pulled her fingers up. She looked at Sokka and Suki, smiling. They smiled at her and she saw that they had no clue there was something wrong. Ren pulled marbles out and started to spin them in her hand like Aang had taught her when she was twelve. She watched as everyone, but one person smiled shook their head and smiled. Toph walked over to Ren, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at her. No one said a word, trying to figure out what was happening.

"That's only part of it. Why are you really here?" Toph asked, tightening her grip.

"I'm not living up to my destiny as the avatar. I almost killed Suyin today. I'm hiding from the world leaders and the White Lotus. Toph listen, I get how that sounds, but I need to get Zaofu back for Su before they decide my fate," Ren said.

"You are lucky I don't decide your fate. You tried to kill my daughter. You deserve what ever they choose to do you," Toph spat.

Ren didn't try to pull her chin away because she knew Toph was right. Ren tried not to let the tears fall, but they did and they soon hit Toph's hand. Ren didn't expect Toph to forgive her, but she knew she would let her go. She felt Toph let go and she along with no one said another word.

At City Hall no one spoke as they knew what had to be done. Tonraq looked at Tenzin with sympathetic eyes and a smile on his face. Kuvira had been asked to represent Su until she could continue. Everyone passed a paper to President Ekta decide Ren's fate. A few said prison, others said let her work her problems out, but others said death. Ekta looked around and placed the papers down. She took a deep breath and sighed. She looked at Tenzin with a small smile.

"Tenzin, I am so sorry," she said.

"No, not Ren. You can't do this to her. She is my granddaughter and the avatar. Kuvira, if it wasn't for Ren you would still be in prison. She is suppose to be your best friend and you are going to do this to her. Tonraq she has your daughter in her. She has saved all of us and you all want to do this to her. I won't let you do that to her," Tenzin said.

"Well, I don't know what you guys planned on doing to Ren, but it will have to wait until we find her," Lin said.

"What exactly do you mean by find her?" Tonraq asked.

"Well I thought Kuvira would have told you when she came, but Ren came to visit Aunt Su and now she is MIA thanks to the White Lotus. There is no way she got out of the city, so we have officers looking all over," Sky said.

"Fantastic, just what we need. A war and a mentally unstable avatar running around," Ryuu said.

"I wouldn't classify myself as mentally unstable, just a bit extreme at times. According to the spirits that will be helpful during the war. I mean hey if the people that ended the hundred year war said it will work then it must mean something," Ren said, leaning against the doorway.

Kuvira sighed, shaking her head at how full of herself Ren had become. Ren walked into the room, throwing her bag on one of the benches before she bent a piece of earth to sit. Ren crossed her legs and looked at everyone with a smug look on her face. Kuvira glared at Ren, trying so hard not to hit Ren. Ekta decided to hand the pieces of paper to Ren with her fate on them. Ren smiled at Ekta before she looked at the pieces of paper, quickly turning pale. She dropped the papers, looking at Tenzin for help. Tenzin looked away before dropping his head. Ren stood, walking over to Tenzin and he shook his head. Ren hugged Tenzin, hoping the next avatar could save him before Kanan got to him. Tenzin wrapped his arms around Ren, placing his chin on her head. Ren looked up to see Tenzin trying to hold his tears back. Ren smiled at Tenzin before she walked over to Kuvira. Ren gave Kuvira a half smile and hoped she would know what it meant. Kuvira stood and walked over to Ren. Ren turned around and Kuvira grabbed Ren's chin, lifting it before she placed a blade against her throat.

"Ren, I'm sorry," Kuvira said.

"It's okay. Tell everyone I love them and promise to come visit me," Ren said.

Ren felt Kuvira's hand leave her chin before it quickly returned. She saw Sky turn around, crouching down. Lin looked where Tenzin was standing before closing her eyes. Tenzin sat down with his face in his hands, hoping this was a nightmare. Ekta and Ryuu sat silently, waiting for Kuvira to kill Ren. Honora and Izumi wished they could do something. Desna and Tonraq wished they could have come up with a better solution. Kuvira stood there wondering in she could somehow get Ren away from City Hall. She knew she made a mistake and they needed Ren no matter how unstable she was. Kuvira felt Ren push back lightly and Kuvira knew she didn't have a choice. Ren closed her eyes as Kuvira placed the blade against her throat again. Kuvira was about to pull the blade across Ren's throat when the door flew open and Baatar Sr, and Kya helped Su through the door.

"What the flameo is going on here? I am injured and send someone to fill my spot and we decided to kill the avatar. Kuvira put the knife down. Seriously we need that girl even if she tried to kill me but we need her. Damn it Kuvira I said to put that blade down," Su said as Baatar Sr. and Kya place her in a bench.

Everyone looked at Su, wondering why she was at City Hall. Kuvira dropped the blade, letting go of Ren. Ren turned around and looked at Kuvira who shrugged at her. Ren looked at Ekta, spitting at her. Ekta started to yell at Ren about spitting at her, but clearly Ren didn't care. Ren had just about enough of everyone. The world leaders tried to kill her. Kuvira was even part of it, her best friend. Ren couldn't believe Kuvira was going to kill her, maybe Kuvira didn't change. She turned to Kuvira and stared at her.

"Kuvira, you tried to kill me without a second thought. You didn't change one bit. You were going to betray me like you betrayed the ones you loved when Korra was alive. Su, you could have prevented Kanan taking Zaofu yourself. You could have prevented the Kuvira situation too. You are a failure as a daughter, leader, mother and sister. Lin, your officers haven't been able to help keep troops out of Republic City. You're a terrible chief and the only reason you have your job is because of Toph. Grandpa Tenzin, you're a shitty spiritual leader and couldn't help Korra or I into the Spirit World. Desna and Tronrq, you are terrible leaders and have such shitty defenses you better hope I stop Kanan before he reaches your Tribes or there will be nothing left. Desna, you don't even know where Eska is anymore. Ryuu, you are here all the time, and the only reason you know what is going on in the Fire Republic is because someone sends you files. Ekta, oh don't even get me started on you. You sit up in your office thinking you are all high and mighty, but you're not even a bender. You come out for press conference to make yourself look like a good person, but your not. I have no clue why people vote for you anymore. While I am on my little freaking rant, Kuvira is pregnant I have no clue when she was going to tell any of you," Ren said breathing heavily.

"Ren, c'mon you don't mean that. Say you're sorry to them," Sky said.

"I'm not done. You said I wasn't wanted or needed. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror. You're the one people don't need. Lin did you a favor. You would never be a Beifong if Lin didn't decide to Keep you. Dating the avatar raised your reputation too. If it wasn't for the Beifongs and I you would be nothing but a street rat," Ren said.

Everyone was no longer concerned about the things Ren said to them. Everyone looked at Sky with their mouths open, wondering how Ren could say something so cold. Sky stood there for a minute before he started to laugh a little. Everyone looked at him slightly confused. Sky put his hand over his mouth, pointing at Ren as he laughed a bit harder. Ren walked over to him, smirking a bit. Sky smiled at her and Ren laughed. Everyone looked at the two very confused. Sky raised his hand, placing it on Ren's shoulder. Sky balled his fist that was on Ren's shoulder and punched her in face. Ren fell to ground, slamming her head against the bench on the way down. Everyone stood, not knowing what to do. Ren touched her head, feeling the blood start to slowly make its way down her face.

Ren stood, letting the blood continue to make its way down her face. Everyone looked at Ren as she bled. Ren grabbed Sky's arm before quickly placing her other hand on his neck, slamming his head into the bench. She let go of him, smiling as he held onto the bench groaning in pain. Ren heard Sky groan again before he stood. When he looked at Ren she the blood along his hairline and above his eye. Sky smashed Ren to the ground, punching her in the face again. Ren grabbed Sky by the throat, smashing him against the bench. Ren grabbed his throat and started to squeeze until someone pulled her back. Lin pulled her up so she couldn't move. Sky picked himself off the ground, grabbing Ren's face.

"Ren, we are done. A street rat like myself can't date a psychotic avatar such as yourself. I can't date someone so cold and narrow minded to think of herself as better than people that live on the streets. Goodbye Ren," Sky said.

Sky let go of Ren's face, pushing her hair out of her face before he walked away. Ren didn't try to pull away from Lin she just stayed where she was. Lin finally let go of Ren, hoping she wouldn't do anything rash. Ren looked around, not saying anything, or doing anything. She went to run her fingers through her hair when she touched the gash on her head. She pulled her hand away, looking at the blood as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Ren walked over to a bench and sat down, thinking it would give her answers. Everyone looked at Ren, not knowing what to do or say. Kuvira walked over to the bench and sat down next to Ren. Ren didn't even bother looking at Kuvira, she was only concerned with trying to get answers. Kuvira started to talk, but Ren never heard a word. Kuvira touched Ren, making her jump slightly. Ren looked at Kuvira, thinking she was done talking but she wasn't. Ren watched as Kuvira's lips continued to move, but never heard a word. Ren opened her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Kuvira, I don't care," Ren said.

_Kuvira grabbed Ren's bun and yanked. Ren's head flew back against the bench and Kuvira pulled out a blade. Kuvira stabbed Ren in the leg before she slit her throat. Kuvira watched as Ren grabbed her throat and slowly slumped over._

Kuvira shook her head, looking around and realized that it was all in her head. Kuvira looked at Ren, wondering why Ren had become so cold. She knew Ren would never understand what it was like to live on the streets. Kuvira smiled at Ren before she smashed her head into the bench in front of them. Ren held her head, leaning back as the blood started to flow a bit faster.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't care about that," Kuvira said as she stood and walked away.

Ren pulled her hand away, looking at the blood on her hands. Ren stood and started to walk away when she heard someone call her name. Ren turned around and saw the world leaders faces when they looked at the blood on her face. Ren placed her hand over the gash before she turned around, walking away. Lin grabbed Ren's arm, but she pulled away, only to fall to the ground. Ren looked up, trying to stay conscious. Ren stood, making her way for the door again. Ren finally walked out of City Hall and made had way for the docks. When Ren finally reached the dock she climbed aboard the ferry and laid on the deck. She tried to keep her eyes open but they slowly started to go closed as the ferry moved forward. Ren felt the pain in her head get worse as the ferry moved forward. Ren closed her eyes, going unconscious. Ren knew she would never be able to save herself from the nightmares she was facing.

_Ren looked around the ferry, but never saw the crew. She stood, slowly walking around the ferry. She turned a corner and ran into someone, but when she looked she saw Jun. Ren shook her head in disbelief and turned to run only to run into Hyun. Ren pulled water out of the bay, but she felt a sharp pain in her head. She turned around again to see Vikram standing with Jun. Ren started to breathe heavily. Ren felt someone grab her back, and she turned around. She saw Jaya with a smile on her face. Ren jumped on the roof of the ferry until she bumped into Kanan and he grabbed her. He laughed as he threw Ren in the bay. Ren started to panic as she sunk deeper into the bay. Ren closed her eyes and when she looked she was on the streets with a homeless boy. She saw her threats past and present surround him and kill him before they surrounded her. Ren got into her fighting stance, but she knew the odds were against her. The group attacked her all at once and she tried to defend herself, but she knew she couldn't keep fighting._

One of the crew was shaking Ren until she finally woke from her unconscious state. Ren pushed away, noticing the blood on her shirt and the deck. Ren looked around and saw they were docked at Air Temple Island. Ren stood, trying to steady herself so she could get off the ferry. When she felt she was okay enough to walk she slowly made her way to the temple. Ren grabbed her head, trying to block out Kanan's laughter. When Ren arrived at the temple Lee, Link, and Min were sitting in the courtyard talking. Lee ran over when he saw the blood on Ren's face and shirt. Min walked over to Ren to find the source of the blood. Ren looked back when she heard a noise coming from the stairs leading from the sky bison stables. She saw the group that was at the meeting minus Ekta,Ryuu, the council, and Sky. Ren knew they had to borrow sky bison now.

"Ren, what happened?" Min asked.

"Kuvira, Sky, and I had a slight disagreement," Ren said.

Lee shook his head as he touched the wound. Lin raised an eyebrow as she looked at Su. Ren pushed Lee's hand away, trying to make some of the pain go away. Ren smiled at the three, hoping to make them feel a bit better. Someone cleared their throat and the three parted to let Ren see who it was. Ren saw Kuvira standing in the doorway and she could tell she had cried. Ren saw the remaining Beifong's walk into the courtyard looking at the two confused. Ren shook her head and laughed a little.

"Looks like I hurt poor Kuvira's feelings. I guess when I called Sky a street rat it made her think of when her mommy and daddy left her on the streets. It had to hurt thinking of the past Kuvira. I mean living on the streets until Suyin found you. All alone to fend for yourself at a young age. Then you didn't even bear the Beifong name until you married Baatar. They never really accepted you, they felt pity for you. I mean seriously I would pity a little girl I found on the streets that didn't have a home. I mean you have to think about your real mom and dad Kuvira. You have to ask yourself why they didn't love you. Maybe you ask yourself why they just dumped you on the street," Ren said.

"Take it back. Take it all back," Kuvira said angrily before she lifted two boulders.

Ren shook her head at Kuvira, thinking of how Kuvira thought she could scare her. Both women stood firmly in their place, not even thinking about budging. Ren felt a hand on her arm and she started to feel drowsy. Ren slowly started to put the boulders down until they were finally on the ground. Ren started to slowly make her way for the ground as she started to close her eyes. Ren felt someone grab her and she heard Link laugh a little in her earLink grabbed Ren and carried her to her room, getting blood on his shirt. Everyone looked at the Moon children, then Ren with a confused look. Min shrugged and smiled at everyone.

"What did you guys do to her?" Opal asked.

"We heard the story of how Wu sent a bounty hunter after Ren. She told us about the glove he used on her. We perfected it by making it so she would never know when we touched her. There are buttons in the glove, and when slight pressure is applied the glove will apply a special concoction Link and I made that Ren's skin will absorb instantly. It will take seconds, but she will fall asleep. Link and I noticed Ren slipping before any of you did. We started to make the glove the day we met Ren. She will be okay, at least from the glove," Min said.

Everyone looked at Min as she took the glove off carefully. Everyone heard footsteps on the stairs and looked to see Sky walking up the stairs. Everyone saw that his wounds had been stitched up and that a healer had tended to them. He walked toward Ren's room until Lee grabbed him. Sky turned and looked him in the face. Sky tried to pull away, but Lee tightened his grip.

"Ren has something of mine and I want to get it back. I know where she puts it so I will be right out," Sky said.

"She is sleeping. When she gets up I will tell her to give it to Grandpa Tenzin and he can bring it to the police headquarters for you," Lee said.

"Lee, let me go get what I want from Ren," Sky said.

"Lee, Link won't let him hurt her. He wouldn't be able to touch her with Link in the room," Min whispered to Lee.

"You can go get what you want, but if you touch my sister so help me Raava I will bust those stitches out of your head. I will then bust your face open and make your death a miserable one," Lee said.

"And I thought Ren was the psychotic one. You are the one threatening to kill people," Sky said.

Lee grabbed Sky and shoved him against the wall. Lee was about to punch Sky in the face when Min grabbed his arm. Lee looked at Min before he pushed Sky toward Ren's room. Sky walked to Ren's room, sliding the door open when he reached his destination. He stopped when he saw Link cleaning Ren's wounds. The two men looked at each other before Link turned his attention back to Ren. Sky walked in the room and over to Ren's cabinet, opening it to find the ring he gave her sitting there. He looked at the ring before he picked it up, sticking it in his pocket. He turned around to see Link stitching one of Ren's wounds. Sky smiled slightly, thinking of how at least Ren was being taken care of. He walked out of the room passed everyone to sit on the docks. He had lost Ren to instability due to the war.

Later that night Kuvira sat up in bed, thinking about what happened that day. She looked at Baatar as he slept before she stood and walked out of the room. She slowly made her way down the hall and slid Ren's door open to see Min asleep in a chair next to Ren. Kuvira walked over to Min, nudging her a bit. Min opened her eyes and looked at Kuvira and shook her head.

"Min, I'm not going to hurt her. I promise all I want to do is talk to her why she sleeps. Maybe she will listen."

"I believe you, but Lee said I can't let you or Sky in here. I guess it wouldn't hurt though," Min said.

Kuvira smiled at Min, grateful that Min was giving her a chance. Min stood, leaving the chair for Kuvira to sit. Min walked out of the room standing outside, leaving the door open a bit so she could know what was happening. Kuvira held the blanket she brought Ren and smiled. Kuvira bought Ren a blanket after their fight, hoping it would help now like it did when she was a kid. Kuvira placed the blanket on Ren before she sat down.

"Ren I brought you a small blanket like the one I got you when I met you. I see you kept that ragged thing. This one is blue, because I know how much you hate green. Ren, I am sorry for smashing your head against the bench, but I thought I could knock some sense into you, literally. Look, All I want is for you to get better. We can all help you with the war, but you need to get better first. Besides my kid is going to need someone to hang out with and help them do things I don't want them to. Ren, all I'm saying is I miss my best friend," Kuvira said.

Min stood outside and listened to everything Kuvira told Ren. She felt bad for everyone that knew her for so long. Min knew that tomorrow she and Link would have to try and think of a way to help Ren. Min knew Lee could always help and Ren's recovery could go faster than they expected. Min just wanted to help Ren and everyone around her.

**(Author's Note : first things first sorry for taking so long to update I have had a lot going on right now. Second, As you can see Ren is kinda loosing it. Between beating the crap out of people for no reason, to brining up the past, to wanting to die. Third, yes there is a new addition to the Beifong family I do have ideas with that. As you can see I am trying to do a little something with Lee and Min. Yes Sky and Ren broke up. Keep reading to find out if it is permanent or not. I am super excited for the next two chapters so keep looking for updates. Also**


	11. Book 3 ch11: fixing Ren's mistakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Book three Destiny Chapter Eleven: Fixing Ren's mistakes **

The next morning Lee walked down the hall to find Min lying on the floor outside of Ren's room fast asleep. He sighed and walked over to Min to find out why she wasn't in Ren's room. He crouched down and shook Min slightly until she opened her eyes. Min looked at Lee, shrugging before she fell back asleep. Lee was going to shake her again when he heard Baatar shouting for Kuvira. Lee growled and he knew instantly where Kuvira was. He stood, opening Ren's door to find both Kuvira and Ren asleep. He walked in the room and Hope looked at him. Before Lee could touch Kuvira Ren startled him.

"Don't touch her Lee. You may be mad at her, but you can't control who comes around me," Ren said.

"Raava Ren, I still find that creepy that you know people are here with your eyes closed," Lee said.

Kuvira laughed a bit as she lifted her head from Ren's bed. Ren started to rub her eyes before she opened them. Ren touched the fixed up wounds on her head and winced at the pain. Hope jumped on the the bed, crushing Ren. Kuvira and Lee laughed as Ren tried to free herself from underneath Hope. Min walked in the room as Ren blew a gust of air in Hope's face, making her fall back almost hitting Min. Lee grabbed her and started to make sure she was okay. Ren looked at Kuvira, trying not to laugh. Ren placed her feet on the ground, slowly standing, before she walked to the cabinet. She opened the cabinet, grabbing the necklace Baatar and Kuvira gave her. She ran her fingers over the necklace before she pulled it out of the cabinet.

"Do you mind if I wear it?" Ren asked.

"I think Kuvira would be offended if you didn't. I know I will be. Kuvira, you had me worried. I wish you would have told me you were camping out with Ren last night," Baatar said.

Kuvira and Ren laughed. Ren placed her necklace on her neck as Kuvira stood. The group made their way for the hallway, closely followed by Hope. They walked in the dining area to find everyone eating already. Everyone looked up and raised an eyebrow. They continued to stare at the group for five minutes, making them uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure if the are staring because Min and Lee are acting like a couple, because they know you're pregnant, or because we are getting along. I don't care what the reason is, because it is awkward and uncomfortable either way," Ren whispered to Kuvira.

"Agreed," Kuvira whispered back.

"Ren, I thought we have discussed this whispering thing with you. We taught you that it is very rude," Kai said.

"You also taught me back talking, beating the shit out of people, lying, staring, stealing, and trying to kill people is rude, but hey I have done all of those. Oh, crap you didn't know about the stealing one. Anyway point is I don't give a crap because at this point manners don't matter. My main concern right now is crushing Kanan," Ren said.

Ren looked around the room for someone's approval. When Ren didn't see anyone agree with her she rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She started to grab pieces of meat for Hope and quickly returned to the dining area. Ren sat next to Hope, petting her before she placed a piece of meat in front of her face. Ren looked at everyone as they ate breakfast, thinking of how they needed her. She rested her head against Hope's and listened to her purr. Ren started to think about her cabinet and how it was a bit messy. She wondered what had happened, knowing she had never left it like that. She knew someone had to have gone in it, but she couldn't think who it would have been. Could Kanan have been in her room while she slept? If he was why didn't he kill her? Ren thought for a minute and figured Hope or Kuvira would have noticed Kanan. Hope nudged her and Ren threw another piece of meat at the armadillo lion. She looked at everyone eating and continued to think who was in her cabinet.

"Hey, who was in my cabinet?" Ren asked.

"Well, Sky was. He told Min and Lee you had something of his. He came in when I was taking care of you and grabbed something, left and hasn't been back," Link said.

"He took it. I swear I'm going to grab him by his nice, perfect, soft, stupid hair. I will then pull until his head comes off his nice, perfectly, muscular body," Ren growled.

"I kinda like this Avatar Ren. Maybe we should just let her loose and let her eliminate Kanan," Wu said.

"Shut up, you nonbending spoiled brat," Ren spat.

Everyone, but Wu laughed. As Iroh would put it Ren's Korra was showing. The one thing the two avatars had in common is they tolerated Wu. Ren started to massage her temple, trying to calm down. She looked up for a split second to see Aki with a smug look on her face. Ren clenched her fist before she walked over and slapped Aki in the face, knocking her out of her seat. Everyone's eyes widen and their mouths open. Honora started to laugh soon followed by Asha, Gopan, and Sesi. Iroh looked at them and they shrugged and continued to laugh.

"Sky was right about you," Aki said.

Ren bent the earth around Aki making her face Ren. Ren slapped her in the face again and again and again. "How are you gonna hit me Aki? How are you even gonna get out? Can't earthbend can you? Sure would help you right about now wouldn't it? Bet you feel bad for making fun of me all those years for being able to earthbend,huh? I bet you wish you didn't torment me my whole life over stupid shit, huh? How's your face feeling Aki?" Ren asked as she continued to hit her.

Aki looked up and everyone saw the handprint Ren had left across her face. Ren smiled at Aki as she turned her back to her. She whistled and moved her head toward the door. Hope jumped up and ran over to her, growling at Aki before Ren jumped on her back. Ren scratched Hope's head before she turned to the group.

"Hope and I are on a mission. We promise not to destroy the police headquarters for two reasons. One Toph probably worked really hard for that and two Lin doesn't need that headache and neither does Ekta or council. After we are done with said mission we will come up with a plan to end this war and whatever else you people want to do," Ren said.

Everyone looked at Ren, some shaking their heads, others not knowing what to do. Ren pulled on Hope's shell and the armadillo lion jumped out the doorway and ran for the courtyard. Hope ran as fast as she could down the stairs to the dock, jumping in the water. Ren screamed and wondered what Hope was doing. She knew Hope hated water, yet she jumped in the Yue Bay as if she swam everyday. When they reached the dock at the city Hope placed her front paws on the dock, pulling herself up. Ren jumped off the armadillo lion's back, using her airbending to dry her off. Once Hope was dry Ren jumped on her back and they made their way for the police station. As the got closer to the station Ren leaned closer to Hope, making her run faster. When they arrived at the station a police Satomobile pulled in front of them, making Hope jump over it.

Ren jumped off of Hope's back, pulling her into the station. She made Hope lay in the lobby, nodding at Ming. She walked toward Sky's office avoiding the officers walking everywhere. She finally arrived at Sky's office to find the door closed. She stood there, wondering if she should open it. She waited for a few minutes before she opened the door, quickly walking in. Sky stood, placing his hands on his desk as he stood. Three people turned around and Ren's eyes widen and she smiled.

"Akemi? Is that you? Spirits, I haven't seen you in so long. What are you guys doing here?" Ren asked.

"Ren, I am busy. You and I can talk later. Now if you would kindly leave my office so Kavi and I could make the necessary arrangements," Sky said.

Ren looked at Sky and bent his name plate over his mouth. Sky grabbed the piece of metal and tried to pull it off his mouth to no avail. Ren rolled her eyes, pulling a chair next to Sky's desk so she could sit. She looked at the family of three, smiling and they looked away. Ren smiled at Sky, patting his hand. Sky pulled his hand away, glaring at Ren. Ren rolled her eyes, bending Sky's name plate to it's original form. Sky shook his head at her before he sat back down. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed before he looked at Kavi.

"Now back to where we were before we were rudely interrupted. Kavi, I can talk to General Iroh and see what he can do. Maybe he can find you a place somewhere. We could always use more people in the war," Sky said before Ren interrupted.

"No, we don't need anymore people in this war. The soldiers we have should be enough. My team as well as my family and family friend should be able to stop this war. Kavi, take your family and go home," Ren said.

"I want to help with this war. I want it to end and I want the Earth Republic to stop thinking they can take whatever they want," Kavi said.

"And I don't! I have tried for two years, long years. I am trying to restore peace, but I have people up my ass and breathing down my back. You have no clue what this war will do to you. I am currently having a mental fucking break down and trying not to kill everyone, myself included. I have a platinum hip, scars everywhere, and nightmares all the time. I lost the man I love because I push people away! This war will take everything from you! It takes everything…" Ren trailed off as she started to cry. "Sky, it's taking everything from me."

Sky didn't know what to say. He called an officer in and had them escort the family out of his office, closing the door behind them. Sky crouched in front of Ren, smiling and shaking his head at her. He laughed, making her laugh a bit. Sky went to wipe the tears out of Ren's eyes, but she backed away. She wiped her own tears away before she smiled at him. Sky wished Ren would just talk to him. She just admitted to loving him. He should know better, Ren was more stubborn than a Beifong. He opened his drawer, pulling a small vial out. Ren smiled and shook her head.

"Sky listen, I'm really sorry. I could never understand what it was like to have my parents die, then a member let alone two want to kill me. The city really does need you and you will always be more than a street rat. Lin didn't only do you a favor. She did the Beifong family a favor and she did me a favor. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here right now. You saved me more times than I can count. You have protected me from day one. You have always been there and I know you always will be," Ren said.

Sky looked at Ren, grabbing her hand. Sky let out a small laugh before he leaned toward Ren. Ren turned away, looking at the ground. Ren bit her lip, trying to avoid eye contact with Sky. She could feel him staring at her, making things a bit awkward. Ren looked at him, laughing a bit before she, placing her head against his shoulder. He laughed a little in her ear. Ren felt Sky touch her back. Ren turned her head, placing her lips against his neck. She could smell his cologne, making her take a deeper breath.

"Sky, what happened to us?" Ren asked.

"You started to lose your mind because of the war, and I lost you," Sky said.

Ren lifted her head slightly, looking at Sky. Sky looked down at her, grabbing her chin. Ren pushed him away, shaking her head. She stood and made her way for the door, but Sky grabbed her wrist. Ren pulled away, quickly running out the door. Sky walked out and stood in the hallway as Lin walked out. They watched as Ren weaved through the officers. Lin raised an eyebrow, looking at Sky. Sky shook his head before he walked into his office, slamming the door behind him. A few officers looked up to see what was going on, but quickly went back to work. Lin shook her head before she walked back into her office.

Ren made her way for the exit, forgetting about Hope. Hope ran after Ren, sticking her head under Ren's legs, lifting her on her back. Ren grabbed Hope's shell as the armadillo lion made her way for the docks. Hope jumped on the ferry, laying down so Ren could get off her back. Ren stood and leaned against the railing, staring across the bay. She felt Hope nudge her and she turned around to pet her. When the ferry finally arrived at the island Hope pushed her head under Ren's legs, setting the young avatar on the armadillo lion's back. Hope slowly made her way for the temple as Ren laid on her back. When they got to the courtyard Hope stopped. Ren saw Baatar Sr., Baatar, Jinora, Kai, Kuvira, Lee, Min, Pema, Suyin, and Tenzin sitting in a small group talking. Ren slid off of Hope's back, walking over to the group. Ren stood behind Jinora and Kai until Pema noticed her.

"Ren, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Pema asked.

Ren stood there and looked at her for a minute. She looked at her parents before she dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes. Jinora looked at her before she pulled her in her arms. Ren had yet to tell them what was wrong, but Jinora knew she would when she was ready. Kai shook his head when Ren tried to talk. He knew one thing Ren got from Jinora is when they both cry you could never understand them when they talk. Kai pulled Ren's ribbon out and Jinora started to run her hand through Ren's hair. Everyone soon heard Ren sniffle and Kai looked over and nodded at Jinora. Jinora lifted Ren a bit and Kai pulled her over to him. Everyone soon found Ren was asleep.

_Ren was sitting on and air bison during a bad storm. She looked around, searching for some answers. She saw her great Grandpa Aang and she froze. She knew exactly what was happening. He was running away and was about to freeze himself in the iceberg. She saw him lose control of Appa and they made their way for the water. They were soon in the water and it didn't take long for Aang to go into the avatar state and freeze himself in the iceberg._

Ren pulled away from Kai, trying to catch her breath. She started to feel the the ground until she realized she was safe at the temple. Everyone looked at her with a worried look and she waved her hand while she shook her head. Hope walked over to her, licking her face which made her laugh.

"I thought we were crazy in this lifetime, but Hope we don't even dent Korra and great grandpa Aang's crazy. Oh and I put you through some serious crap. An iceberg for one hundred year? Man how do you still like me? You swim for me, almost die for me, you put up with a lot of crap and most of it we get into by doing crazy stupid things. I think it's an avatar, spirit guide thing" Ren said, laughing.

"I assume this means you're okay now?" Pema asked.

"No. I feel like the light is blocked. I kinda feel like I do when I was younger and Vikram somehow blocked the light. I mean it took saving people from a burning building last time, but I don't want to do that. I'm not hurting anyone, so I think that is a good sign. I guess I need to find something to bring back the light. It could be anything though and I don't have a clue where to start," Ren said.

Ren sat in the lotus position and tried to meditate. She felt someone slap her in the face, knocking her over. She opened her eyes to see Kuvira standing near her. Ren clenched her fist, sitting up. Kuvira slapped her again, making Ren clench her fist tighter.

"C'mon Ren, hit me. I'm going to keep hitting you until you're in pretty bad condition, maybe even dead. Ren, I am under the impression that is what you want. Hit me already. You need to stop being a shitty avatar already," Kuvira said.

Ren stood in front of Kuvira before Kuvira hit her again. Ren went to wipe the small amount of blood off her face, but Kuvira grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back. Kuvira pushed Ren to the ground, staring at her. Kuvira kicked her in the side, but Ren still didn't fight back. Kuvira lifted the ground under Ren, throwing her across the courtyard. Kuvira used her cables to throw Ren into a pillar. Ren laid on the ground, slowly closing her eyes. When Ren's eyes finally closed she started to see a bright light. She started to see the shape and it was Raava. Ren smiled at the spirit before it decided to go through her body. Ren gasped before everything went black for a moment.

Ren opened her eyes, now in the avatar state. She lifted boulders, pulled water out of the fountain, made the air around her spin, and made fire spin around her. Everyone looked at Ren, smiling. Ren left the avatar state, smiling at everyone before she walked into the temple. Lee looked at his parents before he followed Ren. Lee found Ren sitting in the kitchen standing in front of the sink. Lee walked over to her as she splashed her face with water. Lee would never understand what is wrong, but he could try to help Ren.

"I was hoping Raava wouldn't come back. Its not like I want to neglect my duties as the avatar, but I don't want to let the world down. I feel like I will fail, but at the same time I know I can do it. As long as I have you and the rest of the team we can beat him and save the world," Ren said.

Lee gave her a small smile before Ren turned her back to Lee, walking away. Ren grabbed her cables, two pouches of water and her glider. She walked into the courtyard, hooking the pouches on her waist. Everyone looked at her with a confused look. She opened her glider, examining it. Ren walked over to Jinora and Kai, hugging them before she took to the sky.

"She gets this rebellious phase from you," Jinora said, laughing.

"Me? If I recall you rebelled as well once I made an appearance," Kai joked.

Ren glided close to Yue Bay before she pulled up, looking at the spirit portal. Ren heard police sirens and she looked down to see Earth Republic soldiers. She knew she had to get to her destination, and that the police as well as the United Forces could handle it. Ren looked at the spirit portal and knew that she had to go there. When she landed she closed her glider, walking in the portal, hoping to find who she was looking for. When no one showed up she started to walk around, looking for someone. Ren walked to the Tree of Time, sitting at the base of the tree. She started to meditate, hoping someone would show up. She knew mediation would calm her nerves. Ren never heard anyone walk near her, let alone sit down. Aang and Korra sat in the lotus position in front of Ren. Ren opened her eyes, looking at both Aang and Korra. The three looked at each other, waiting quietly. Ren started to look around, biting her lip. Ren sighed, leaning against the Tree of Time. She was finally relieved to see the usual group show up with Mai and Ty Lee. The group looked at Ren before she stood.

"I want you to train me. Them training me isn't helping me, or the world. You guys are the greats and ended the hundred year war. Korra, you did so much. I have trained with them my whole life. I'm slowly coming back, but I need to add the final touches and that is training. Please, if not for the world because it needs its avatar," Ren said

Toph turned her back to Ren, but Ren held her head high. Toph quickly stomped the ground and kicked the piece of earth at Ren. Ren dropped her staff, pulling her cables out and smashing the chunk of earth. Ren watched everyone around her, ready for any attack. Suki opened her fans, running toward Ren. Sokka pulled space sword out, running toward Ren as well. She could never figure out how it was so easy for them to find their things in the Spirit World. Ren bent back when Suki swung her fan near her face. Ren bent back enough, trying to kick Suki's fans out of her hand. Sokka shoved his sword toward Ren's leg, cutting it. Ren fell to the ground, looking up at Sokka and Suki. She tried to stand, but everyone could see she can acquired an injury. Ren sent an air blast sending Suki into Sokka, then him back.

Ren felt the blood running down her leg, but she wanted to stay and train. Korra made water whips, grabbing Ren's arm. Korra let go of Ren, then Ren felt a chunk of earth slam into her back. She crashed to the ground, breathing heavily as she tried to get up. Ren saw someone move out of the corner of her eye, but she dropped to the ground. Aang ran over to her, but Ren had a few tricks up her sleeve. Ren pulled water out of one of the pouches, grabbing Aang's foot, pulling him forward. Ren threw him in the air, quickly sending fire blast at him. Ren jumped up as Mai threw her knives, cutting Ren's side. Ren felt the blood running down her side, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She stood between Iroh and Zuko,looking at the two men. Zuko sent a continuous fire blast at Ren. Ren tried to push the flames back using her firebending, but she found it was becoming difficult. She opened a hole in the ground, quickly dropping in and tunneling through the earth. She opened a small hole, crawling out as fast as she could. She started to send air blast, fire blast and chunks of earth in every direction. Ren felt her one arm go numb and she could no longer bend with that arm. She jumped flipping behind Ty Lee.

Ty Lee quickly turned around, and the two women looked at each other. Ren kicked, giving Ty Lee the opportunity to duck under her leg and block her chi. An angry, bloody, defeated, and sweaty Ren rolled on her back. Ren laid on the ground for awhile before she stood, walking to glider, snatching it off the ground. She thanked them and made her way for the spirit portal. She heard Sokka call her name, so she turned around. She looked at him, but he didn't say anything. She raised an eyebrow, confused on what was going on. Sokka grabbed her, hugging her. Ren was still really confused, but she wrapped her arms around Sokka.

"Ren, save the world like I know you can. Protect our family and your friends. Don't let anything happen to them. Stay safe. You remind me so much of a combination of people I care about. I really wish I could have gotten to know you better like Katara and Toph did. Come visit after this is all over," Sokka said.

"Umm...yea. Hey, I don't mean to cut this short, but I'm kinda bleeding so I should get back to the island. Bye Uncle Sokka," Ren said.

She let go, opening her glider and taking off. She wondered if they knew something she didn't. When she exited the portal she landed for a minute to look at her noticed that she wasn't bleeding as bad as she thought she was. She opened her glider, making her way for the island again. She landed in the courtyard, trying to ignore the pain. Everyone was still in the courtyard, and she assured them she was okay. Tenzin informed her of the meeting with the council and world leaders. Ren waved her hand letting him know she heard him. She walked into her room, pulling her shirt off before she threw it on the floor.

She grabbed gauze out of her cabinet, placing it on her bed until she could clean her wounds. After cleaning and wrapping her wounds Ren grabbed a new shirt, walking to her door. She stopped when she heard Link and Sky quietly arguing outside of her door. She opened the door, making the two men stop arguing, she smiled at them as she walked by. Sky followed her and she knew he was on his way to the meeting. Ren waited until Everyone who was suppose to go to the meeting left before she climbed into the attic. She found an empty box that was waiting to be filled with pictures, or whatever her family wanted to put in it. She climbed in the box, closing it, just sitting in silence. She soon heard footsteps that stopped next to the box.

"Ren, you can't hide in there forever," Pema said.

"I can if you don't tell anyone. How did you know I was here?" Ren asked.

"Grandpa Tenzin isn't the only the one who knows everything. I'm Gran-Gran so it's my job to know everything. Plus your mother would hide here when she was younger," Pema said.

Ren stuck her head out of the box a little to see Pema smiling. Ren stuck her head out all the way and Pema crouched down next to her. Ren started to laugh as she crawled out of the box. She sat on the floor, explaining to Pema what she heard. After Ren explained Pema told her to get to the meeting as quickly as possible. Pema kissed Ren's forehead before she ran off with her glider. Ren was soon at City Hall, just standing in front of the big doors. She debated on how she should handle the situation, but she knew she would lose her temper anyway so it didn't matter how she entered. She swung her glider, sending a gust of air to open the door. Everyone looked at the door to see Ren walk in, and they could tell she wasn't happy. Ekta was about to speak, but stopped when Ren glared at her.

"A gala was not enough for you people? I have to fake being his girlfriend too? I have no clue how much cactus juice you people are drinking, but if I were you I would lay off of it for awhile. I am the avatar not some prize show animal. I want to end this war not party," Ren said.

Everyone looked at Ren, who looked like she was going to hit someone. Ekta held a piece of paper in the air, looking at Ren. Ren raised an eyebrow, walking over to Ekta. Ekta handed Ren the paper, making her look at it.

_Avatar Ren and others,_

_I will be making my final strike. Be prepared to have everything you care about taken from you. I hope you at least put up some form of a fight. Avatar Ren, I hope you are prepared for our other plans. I know I am._

_Kanan_

Ren closed her eyes and flashed back to Zaofu. Ren opened her eyes, gasped, and fell to the ground. Ren knew they were doing it so the soldiers weren't scared for the battle. Ren had gone into many battles and she was scared. The gala was a form of distraction. Ren didn't realize she was still on the ground until she saw Tenzin and Sky next to her. Ren sat back, assuring them she was okay and reminding herself Zaofu was in the past. Sky helped her up, and Kuvira raised an eyebrow at them. Ren cleared her throat before she pulled away from Sky, walking over to Kuvira. Ren glared at Kuvira as Kuvira covered a smile.

"I swear to Raava I will cut you. You know nothing, and it stays that way," Ren whispered.

"This is gold," Kuvira whispered back.

Ren growled, turning her back to Kuvira. Kuvira made it so Sky was the only one who would see what she was saying. Sky raised an eyebrow, but knew what Kuvira had mouthed to him. When Ren was close to him he grabbed her, making her look at him. He kissed Ren, and she kissed him back. Everyone's mouths were agape and eyes wide. Ren pulled away, looking at the ground. She started to walk slowly, but realized she didn't have her glider. She turned around to see Sky holding it. She walked over, trying to grab it, but everytime she did he moved it. She growled, turned around and tried to walk away. She felt a water whip around her waist and sighed.

"I'm only kidding. I'll be at the island to pick you up about eight. Here, take your wooden flying stick," Sky said.

She rolled her eyes as he handed her the glider. She spun the glider, before walking away. She looked at everyone one last time before closing the door. Before Ren walked out of City Hall the city page stopped her, handing her a folder. Ren opened the folder, noticing the plans Ekta had made for the war. Ren grabbed a black marker off of the page's desk, crossing out things she didn't like with the plan. She then grabbed a pen, making notes at the bottom. She smiled at the page before she placed the pen down, walking away. She made her way to the area where all the ships were stationed for the United Forces. When she arrived she noticed the soldiers, staring and whispering. Ren saw Iroh talking with a few men. She walked over, waiting for them to address her. The men bowed, and Ren bowed back.

" Sergeant. Lieutenant. General Iroh. I came to discuss Ekta's terrible plan and why you should not use it. The plan is going to get you and your men killed. Ekta has never fought a battle in her life. We can't let her be making battle plans, so I revised her plan a bit. My job is to keep balance and make sure very little people get hurt. I can't let you use this plan," Ren said.

"With all do respect Avatar Ren it isn't your choice what plan we use. President Ekta approved of a plan and we are going to use it. You are no Avatar Aang or Avatar Korra. No one believes you can save the world anymore," the sergeant said.

When no one said anything to defend Ren she grew angry. She clenched the file before she threw it on the ground at Iroh's feet. Iroh called after Ren, but she never even turned around. Iroh grabbed the file, walking into his office. No one saw or heard from him until an hour before the gala.

Ren tried to adjust the ribbon on Hope's one ear as she waited for everyone. She made a deal with Tenzin that if she made Hope look presentable that she could go to the gala. She knew she would need Hope because something would go wrong. Something always goes wrong. She tucked a few metal strips under the sleeves of her dress in case she was right. When everyone who needed to arrive at the island finally arrived the group made their way to the party. As soon as the arrived they were greeted by the press. Members of the press started to ask about plans for the war, Ren and Sky's relationship, and if Ren's condition improved. Ren bit her tongue, smile as the press took pictures. Sky pulled her close, making the press take even more pictures. When Ren had enough of the pictures she pulled away from Sky, walking into the building.

Ren smiled when she walked in, noticing soldiers, members of the council, world leaders, representatives that had lost their states, and other people Ekta felt were important enough to come to the party talking amongst each other. When they noticed Ren they all turned around, standing silently. Ren looked at everyone, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her mother standing next to her. The two women smiled at each other before they looked at the group. She knew her mother would give her some pep talk, or some kind of talk.

"Ren, you are these peoples' hope. I know it, they know, and you know it. It's your destiny to save the world. You will fulfill your destiny. I'm not saying this because I'm your mom, but because I know you can do it. You will come up with something, Korra did. Plus you're my daughter being smart is your thing," Jinora said.

Ren didn't know if she wanted to cry or smile. She walked away, trying to mingle with guest, but something felt off. She looked around for anything suspicious, but so far nothing. She felt a hand on her back, looking back she saw Sky. Ren tried to forget about what ever it was she thought was bothering her and leaned against Sky. The two continued to mingle, but Ren still felt uneasy. Ren looked sighed, slamming her foot on the ground. Her jaw dropped, but she knew she had to act quick. Ren pushed Sky away, but he grabbed her. Ren pulled him with her, weaving through people until she saw them. Ren looked at Sky, noticing his reaction was what she expected. She sent a few metal strips toward Hong Li before he could hand Kanan the file. Hong Li screamed out when he hit the wall. Everyone turned to see Hong Li pinned against the wall, and Kanna standing near him.

"Dad, how could you this? You betrayed us, Ren, me. You chose the Earth Republic and grandpa, for what? Ren caught you, and she will catch grandpa, bringing the states that chose to side with him down," Haru said.

Kanan laughed before he sent a chunk of earth at Haru, but Hope jumped in front of him. Ren looked at Tenzin with a smirk on her face. She jumped in the air, trying to avoid guest. Sky started to push through the guest, trying to reach Kanan when Ren did. Ren narrowly missed two chunks of earth. She pulled her remaining strips out, sending them at Kanan. She saw blood form on his face and side, but no strips actually stayed on his body. She saw spikes of ice heading toward Kanan, but he protected himself with a barrier. Ren got close to the barrier, kicking it to rubble. She growled, trying to calm down before she walked over to Hong Li. She snapped her head to the man trapped against the wall. She walked over to him, grabbing his shirt.

"What was in that file? Raava help me if you don't tell me I will stab you," Ren said.

"You won't stab me, so I'm no telling you," Hong Li said.

Ren had enough of Kanan and Hong Li. She grabbed one of her strips that was sticking out of the wall, turning it into a dagger. She tightened the metal strips around his wrist in hopes he would talk. He shouted out, but still refused to say anything. Ren continued to tighten the metal strips until she heard something snap. Ren grabbed Hong Li, pulling him until the strips stopped her from pulling him any further. She pushed the dagger against him lightly, hoping he would talk.

"Hong Li, what was in that file? Please don't make me hurt you again. Now, again what was in the file for the third and final time?" Ren asked.

Hong Li looked at Ren, biting his lip. "The plans to take down the Earth Republic. My father promised that nothing would happen to Haru and I if I gave him the file. Ren, the only part of his other plan for you that I know is you don't walk away from this if it's the last thing he does," Hong Li said.

Ren pulled her dagger away from Hong Li, leaving him pinned against the wall. She turned around, noticing everyone looking at her. She knew she couldn't show them she was scared or they would be too. She then remembered the plans she handed to Iroh and his men. No one knew, but the four of them. That would be their plan B. Everyone looked at her like she lost her mind as her smile got bigger. Ren ran to Iroh, hoping he kept her file, and he nodded. Her smile grew even more as she hugged him. Ren started to jump up in air, using her airbending to propel herself in the air. No one, but Iroh knew why Ren was so excited, so they stood there in silence. When Ren was done she looked around, realizing she probably looked nuts.

"We have a plan B. I didn't like Ekta's plan like usual, so I made a new one. I gave it to Uncle Iroh, so he looked it over, and all we would have to do is show everyone that would need to see it. I am prepared for once in my life. While Kanan thinks he has the advantage it's us actually us. Now all we need to do is keep Hong Li locked up," Ren said.

Ren heard everyone clap, and cheer that she had already come up with a backup plan. She smiled, thinking to herself about her duties as the avatar would never be easy. She was soon being approached by people who wanted to shake her hand. A few apologized for what they had thought about her. She could see how happy her family was that she came up with a new plan. Ren was soon becoming tired, but could see everyone else was still enjoying themselves. She walked over to Lee, pulling him aside.

"Hey, I'm going to head out because I have to do something before I go back to the island. Make sure Hope gets back safe. I would take her, but I can't," Ren said.

Lee raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. Ren hugged him before she ran out of the building. She started to walk down the road, turning into the nearest ally. She quickened her pace until she reached her destination. She waited, hoping the person she was meeting would arrive soon. She never heard anyone sneak up behind her until it was to late. She something hard hit her in the back of the head, making her lose consciousness. The person placed something over Ren's head, throwing her in a vehicle.

Everyone was enjoying the gala, but soon left to go back to the island or home. Lee grabbed Hope, leading her the whole way home. Everyone laughed and joked, not knowing anything was wrong. As they got closer to the island Hope started to act different. Everyone tried to calm her down, but it was no use she knew something was wrong. When they got to the docks Hope started to act worse, jumping off the boat. Jinora, Kai, and Lee ran after her to find her running toward Ren's room. She started to whimper louder and Kai opened the door, revealing an empty room. Everyone started to search the island for her, but never found her.

"Typically I wouldn't be concerned for Ren's wellbeing, but she left some time before we did. Hope only acts like this when something happens to Ren, so I think Ren is missing. I think we need to call Lin and Sky, get the police force and whoever wants to look for her involved," Lee said.

**Author' note: first Ren missing. You will find out exactly who took her next chapter. Reason for the title is Ren started to fix everything she did. Yes Hong Li never betrayed Kanan. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Also sorry for the long wait I was having problems writing and the last couple months were super busy. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading.**


End file.
